


A Chiley Family

by DillonPower, TweetyBird711



Category: Chiley - Fandom, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 46,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Randall and Riley Griffin have been power rangers for a few months. They became boyfriends shortly after they met. They live together and are happy. What happens when they decide to have a child. Find out as they struggle being rangers and being parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

It was a normal night in Amber Beach when Riley asked his boyfriend Chase an important question, should they adopt a child? It was during romantic situation, sex. They were in the middle of love making when Riley asked. Chase stopped thrusting into his boyfriend, pulled out, and sat next to Riley to confirm what he had said. Chase heard correctly, Riley had asked to adopted a child. The two boyfriends had a long and hard talk about whether or not to adopting a child. Chase argued with that they are too young, incapable, and unskilled in the area of children. Riley persuaded Chase by saying starting while they were young will help improve their knowledge for the future, and a child with their last names will be adorable. So it was settled, the would do the adoption the next day.

 

The following morning, Chase and Riley went to the adoption center to look for the child of their dreams. After a hour of viewing children, Riley saw a little boy sitting in the corner all by himself. Riley went over to talk to him, but the child tensed up and got scared. The worker at the adoption agency told Riley that the boy is named Dillon, was three years old, and was an abused child put in the system a month ago. Riley felt extremely sad for Dillon and went to Chase and discussed adopting Dillon. A while later, the two boys were the new fathers to Dillon Randall-Griffin.

 

Once the paperwork was filled out, Chase and Riley tried to get Dillon to the car but he was too scared. Riley picked up the child, but once Dillon was held in place, he freaked out. Dillon started crying his eyes out and saying things like “don’t hurt me” or “I’m sorry”. Neither Chase nor Riley could figure it out, but Riley tried soothing the child while they put him in the car seat. The ride home was peaceful, but the crying started again when they got home.

 

When Riley unbuckled Dillon’s seat belt, Dillon began again with the crying. Both teenage boys did everything they could to make Dillon stop, and he did when he saw the inside of their house. It was like nothing Dillon had seen before, it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big kitchen, and a lovely living room. One bedroom was for the daddies, one for Dillon,which was already decorated and filled with everything, and the last was a playroom full of toys. Riley put Dillon on the ground and asked what he wanted to do first. Dillon walked toward the playroom and pointed to blocks.

 

The family spent thirty minutes building a tall tower and it looked liked Dillon was finally having fun, that is until the tower fell down. Dillon cried again and started apologizing and muttering not to hurt him. Chase said soothing words to his son while Riley picked up the blocks.

 

Soon dinner came along. Chase sat Dillon down in his highchair and gave him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Dillon’s eyes grew wide since his past home didn’t allow him to eat, but his eyes shrunk when he realized his new daddies didn’t have any food in front of them. Dillon pushed his plate towards them and sat silently. Riley pushed the plate back to Dillon and assured him that the sandwich was his to eat. Dillon took a bite and his long lasting hunger went away.

 

When night fell, Chase gave Dillon a bath and changed him into pyjamas. Riley and Chase tucked Dillon in bed, read him a story, and kissed him goodnight. Before they left, Riley told Dillon that if he needed anything, just come ask. With that, the two boyfriends went into their own room and slept.

 

During the middle of the night, Dillon was having a terrible nightmare. His horrible dream was about his past home life, which was full of abuse and neglect. He dreamt that his old dad beating him for doing nothing and being left alone for hours at a time. He soon woke up realizing he needed to be secured, but he didn’t want to disrupt his new daddies in fear they would hate him for not being a good child. He didn’t care at this point, he just needed to be held.

 

Dillon got out of his bed and went in the hallway. It was dark and scary to him, and he didn’t know were his daddies’ room was at. He walked to a closed door and put his head to it and heard breathing. He then knew that was the room he was looking for and went inside. His daddies were both sleeping, and Dillon thought that if he woke them, they would get mad.

 

Dillon turned to leave when he heard daddy (Riley) wake up. Dillon’s eyes watered up, that was the signal that sent Riley into total dad mode. Riley picked up his little one and asked what was wrong. Dillon explained his dream the best that he could. In the middle of Dillon’s story, his Papa (Chase) awoke to hear the ending. Dillon felt better now that he was in the hands of some one that loved him. The rest of the night was spent with all three family members in the same bed sleeping.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dillon learns what happens when he misbehaves.

It had been two weeks since Dillon was adopted by Chase and Riley. Dillon had opened up to them some more and has more trust in the two. Dillon usually doesn't talk in fear that he might upset his new daddies. 

Dillon was currently in his playroom building a tower with his blocks. He was treating this tower like it was the most important thing in the entire world. His eyes were squintted and he glared hard at the tower like he was using superpowers to try to keep it from falling. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chase sat at the table while Riley was making lunch. Riley was almost finished when he noticed the time. 

"I'm going to get Dillon so he can eat. He must be hungry by now, it's past his usual lunch time." Riley said and headed toward the playroom. 

When Riley got in the doorway of the playroom, a smile broke out on his face. He saw his lovely son playing like he had no care in the word. He pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture. He then put his phone up and went over and squatted next to his child. 

"Hey buddy, I know that you're into the toys, but you need to stop playing so you can eat." Riley told him in a calm tone. 

"No!" Dillon said while still playing. 

Riley was beyond words to say. He couldn't believe that his sweet child said no, he has never disobeyed before. 

"Dillon, please come eat." Riley tried again. 

"No! Go away!" Dillon yelled at his daddy. 

"Dillon! I don't know why you're acting like this, but it needs to stop." When Dillon didn't stop playing, Riley just went back to Chase. 

"Where's Dillon?" Asked Chase. 

"Still in the playroom."

"Why isn't he here?"

"Because he refused to come. He even told me no and yelled."

"He did? That's unlike him." Chase said shockingly because he knew Dillon was never like that. 

"I don't know what to do." 

"Let's just go back to him and try to calm him down." Both parents went to the playroom and saw Dillon still building a tower. 

Chase bent down and said,"Baby, listen to me. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you can't yell at daddy."

"Go away!" Yelled Dillon.

"Dillon, we do not yell. You need to listen to us and go eat your lunch. You're probably acting this way because you might be hungry." Riley told the child. 

"No. Me play." Dillon yelled again. Chase was fed up with his attitude. He tried picking him up, but he accidentally knocked over the tower.

At the sight of the blocks all over the floor, Dillon got teared up and began screaming louder. "I hate you, Papa! Why you no leave me alone! Go away!" Dillon was furious right now and didn't want anyone around. When Riley tried reaching for him, Dillon threw a block at his head. Since it was a foam block it didn't hurt, but that was a terrible choice to do. 

"Dillon! We do not throw things." Chase raised his voice for the first time. Chase picked Dillon up and brought him to the living room couch. Chase sat down, bent Dillon over his knee, and began to spank him. He spanked harder than he ment.

"Chase, that's enough." Riley said as he ran over to stop his boyfriend. Chase stopped and Dillon ran away from him and hid underneath the kitchen table. 

The couple went into the kitchen and bent down to where they can see Dillon. "Baby please come out, I'm sorry. I know I spanked you a little hard, but you shouldn't have thrown blocks." Chase said.

"I'm sorry, daddies. I love you. Do you hate me?" Dillon sobbed to his fathers. 

Riley was most affected by what his son said. "Dillon, we would never hate you, we love you too much."

Dillon soon crawled out of his spot and went into Riley's arms. "I sorry I threw block at you." Dillon then lent over letting Chase know that he want to be held by him. Dillon was immediately put into Chase's hands. "Do you love me, Papa?"

"Of course I do. Do you understand why I had to spank you?" Dillon nodded. "Remember, whenever you do something bad, you will get punished." Dillon nodded again. "Ok. I think it's time to eat."

The family ate lunch and Dillon was put in a nap in his room after he ate. The rest of the day was normal and Dillon went back to his usual happy self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you have any ideas of what should happen next. I hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Meeting The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Riley introduce Dillon to their teammates, but things don't go as planned.

The day had finally come, the day where Chase and Riley made plans to introduce their son to their friends. The truth is, the others don't know about Dillon. It's not because Chase and Riley didn't want to tell them, it was just because they never had the time. 

Both fathers were on the couch watching TV when the baby monitor went off. Riley got up and went to his son's room.

When Riley waked into Dillon's room, he saw that his child was standing in his crib laughing. Even though Dillon was three, he felt more comfortable in a crib rather than in a real bed. "Hey buddy." Riley said smiling at his child. "It's a good thing that you're happy, because today is a special day. You get to meet daddies friends." 

When Dillon heard that he was meeting people that he didn't know, he became sad. Tears began to form and Riley got nervous.

"Don't cry. Everything will be fine." Riley tried to ease his child's sadness.

"Mean people." Dillon told him pouting.

"They're not mean at all. If they were, we wouldn't be taking you to see them." With that, Dillon seemed to calm down.

After getting Dillon dressed for the day, the family ate breakfast. Luckily, Dillon wore a bib while he ate so syrup couldn't get on his outfit. It wasn't long until Dillon found a way to mess something up. While Chase wasn't looking, Dillon threw a piece of pancake with syrup into his Papa's lap.

"Sorry." Dillon faked apologized.

"It's okay. But it got on a certain area where Daddy loves." Chase smirked.

"Chase! He doesn't need to hear that." They could see the red in Riley's face.

"Relax, he probably doesn't know what I'm talking about. But I need to change. And I know that you want to be there when I do."

"Stop saying things like that! I don't want our son to hear that. And, even though I want to, I can't help you change. I have to finish getting everything ready."

After Chase changed pants and Riley cleaned up, they headed to the car. As Chase got in the driver's seat, Dillon was beginning to get fussy while he was getting into his car seat.

"Dillon, I don't want any trouble. Cheer up, today is suppose to be fun. I already told you that there is nothing to worry about. Daddies friends won't hurt you, they'll love you." Riley said as he finished putting Dillon in the car.

The drive to the museum wasn't too bad. Dillon behaved and didn't talk hardly. It was still obvious that he was upset, but he was staying brave for his daddies.

When they arrived, the water works began. As soon as Dillon saw the triceratops in front of the building, he cried as hard as he could.

"Scary, daddies. It scary. It gonna eat me. I don't want to be here." Dillon told as he thrashed in his seat trying to escape.

When Chase parked the car, he got out and opened Dillon's door. He took Dillon out of the seat and held him close. "Baby, it's okay. Everything is okay. The dinosaur isn't real, you're okay. What if I hold you until we get inside?" Chase tried soothing his child while rubbing his back.

"Okay." They all then made their way inside, they also made sure they didn't get near the triceratops. Inside the museum, Dillon was put on the ground while Chase and Riley went to the secret door that lead them to their headquarters.

Immediately upon entering the room, Dillon's face lit up. He loved the bright colors and how big the room is. The best thing to him were the energems that are on the wall. He walked towards them and was stopped by Riley.

"Not so fast, Dillon. You can't play with those. Those are big boy toys."

"I am big boy. You said so. You lie." Dillon huffed.

"I did not lie. You are a big boy, but not big enough to play with those. Only big boys my and Papa's age are allowed to play with them."

A minute later, Tyler and Shelby came down through the slide. Tyler hugged Chase and Riley, and Shelby bent down to Dillon's height.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked.

Dillon looked over to his dad's, who gave a nod. "Me Dillon." Dillon then went and hid behind Riley's legs.

"He's adorable." Stated Tyler.

Suddenly, Koda jumped out of his cave and landed hard on the ground. The loud noise he made was enough for Dillon to freak out.

Dillon cried hard enough to make snot come out of his nose and to make himself hiccup. "Daddies! Scary. I don't like it. I wanna leave." Dillon ended up on the floor in a ball formation.

Chase picked up his son and held him closer than ever before. "Okay, Dillon. We'll go home." He then turned to his friends. "I'm sorry. We need to calm him down. Maybe we could do this again sometime." He and Riley then left. Dillon noticed how sad his dad's were and he felt even worse.

When the family arrived home, they sat on the couch and watched TV. Halfway through the movie, Dillon cried again. "Sorry daddies."

"What's wrong? Why are you sorry?" Riley asked.

"I made you and Papa sad and I was bad all day. Do you still love me."

Chase became concerned and worried. "Dillon, we will always love you, and nothing will ever change that. And you were never once bad, you were scared, and that was okay. Me and Daddy aren't sad because of leaving, we were sad because you were sad."

Dillon soon became happy again. The rest of the night was spent on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, if you have any ideas, let me know. If you leave a suggestion, I may not use it in the next chapter. I will use all in time.


	4. Coming Out Is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley comes out to his family, and it doesn't go as planned.

The morning started like every other morning. Riley woke Dillon up while Chase took a shower. After getting Dillon dressed and in his playroom, Riley went back to his own room. He noticed Chase was still in the shower, and he wanted to join.

Before Riley could join his boyfriend, his phone went off. He checked to see what was going on, and it was his brother wanting to have a video call. Reluctant, he answered. 

"Hey, Matt." Riley said disappointed because he wanted to be on Chase. 

"Hey, little bro. What's wrong why are you looking sad?" Matt could tell Riley was disappointed. 

"I'm not sad, I'm tired. Is there anything that you need?"

"I'm just checking up on you. Life has to be different in the city. Tell me, did you find someone special?"

"Well," Riley was hesitant to answer. It didn't help when Dillon suddenly ran into the room screaming "Daddy."

"Who's that, and why did he call you Daddy?" Matt asked when he saw Dillon in the video frame.

"Matt, this is my son, Dillon." Riley looked kind of embarrassed, but luckily his brother didn't notice. 

"You have a son? Riley, I would have never thought of you having a child. Wait, how old is he? You've only been there for a year."

"He's three and he's adopted."

"That's good, but you never answered my question. Is there someone special, like a mother for Dillon?"

Dillon got excited. "Yes! I have Daddy and-"

"He has a mother. I meet someone, but we're not married." Riley said covering his son's mouth. 

"Great. I would like to meet your son and girlfriend in person. How about next week?" 

"Sure. We'll be there." Riley then hung up and Chase walked out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"I heard everything. Why wouldn't you tell your brother about me?" Asked Chase. 

"Because he doesn't know I'm gay. He'll know next week when we go see him."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I already told him. I'll go put Dillon in his high chair for breakfast while you get dressed."

Riley grabbed Dillon and headed out the of the room. "Who was that?" Dillon asked. 

"Daddy's big brother. Your uncle."

"Why you not let me tell him about Papa?"

"Because he doesn't know about Papa."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my brother knowing. I'm afraid to tell."

"Do you love Papa?"

"Of course I do. I love him with everything in my body."

"If you love Papa, why don't you tell people? Don't be afraid of your love."

"You're right. I'm surprised a three year old is giving me advice on love." With that, Riley fed Dillon his breakfast. 

The day came where Riley was going to visit his brother and mom. Chase saw how nervous Riley was and sat next to him on the couch. Chase began to rub Riley's back. 

"Listen, we don't have to go through with this. We can stay here and have some special adult fun." Chase suggested. 

"Chase! Don't talk about that with Dillon in the room. Besides, Matt and my mom are expecting me. It would seem weird for me to back down."

"Why wouldn't you tell them that you're gay?"

"Because we lived in the south. Me and Matt were raised by our mother and were taught to be men and to respect all people, especially women. She even tried setting us up with the daughters of her friends. It's like she didn't want her own children being gay. She once saw a gay couple in public one time, and she cursed at them. Imagine what she would do to her own son if she found out."

"I'm sure she's more accepting by now. What about your father? How come you never mentioned him, what happened with him?"

"He walked out on us when I was young. He caught me playing with a doll and he got angry and left. That's why my mom wanted us to be men and to get a girlfriend. She probably thought I would turn out gay when she found out I played with a doll. Turns out, I am." Riley began to cry. 

"Riley, we really don't have to do this. If you're this upset, we need to stay here."

"Chase, I want to do this. I'm never going to get over my fear of I never face it. Get Dillon strapped in the car, I'll get his bag and then we'll leave."

"As you wish."

The drive to Riley's old house was about three hours long. It wasn't as easy as they expected. Dillon was fussy for staying in one place for a long time. When they finally made a pit stop for lunch, they chose a place with a play area for Dillon. When the got back into the car, Dillon fell asleep and the rest of the drive was quiet.

When they pulled up to their destination, Riley got nervous again. Chase saw the sweat coming out of his boyfriend and grabbed his shoulder. "We still have time to turn around and go home."

"No. I'm ready." The got out of the car and just stood in place. "Chase, you and Dillon stay here and wait for me to call you."

Riley walked into his old home and noticed Matt and his mom on the couch. His dog, Rubik, ran over and licked his leg. 

"Look who finally came home." Matt said. "Where's the girlfriend and son you said you were bringing?"

"When Matt told me you had a girlfriend, I was excited. When he told me you also had a son, I felt every emotion I could have. I am finally a grandmother." His mom said. 

"There's something important I need to tell you two." Riley began. "I do have a son, and I have found someone. That someone means the world to me and I finally know what love is when the two of us are around each other. It hurts me to say this, but-"

"No buts, just show us already." Insisted his mother. 

"Come in!" Shouted Riley. Dillon walked the best he could inside and Matt and his mom made cute noises. Riley picked up his son. "This is Dillon. He's three and we adopted him five months ago."

"Speaking of 'we', let's meet his mom." Said Matt. 

"What mom?" Dillon replied. 

"What is he talking about?"

"That was the but I was going to say. You can come in!" Shouted Riley to the door. 

Chase slowly walked in. "Hi Riley's family. I'm Chase, Riley's boyfriend and Dillon's other father."

Riley's mother slowly stood up. "Riley Michael Griffin, is what he's saying true?"

"Yes mother."

"How could you do this to me. I raised you right. The moment you played with that doll was the moment you turned out like this. You are a disgrace to this family. I never want to see you again."

"Mother! That's enough." Surprisingly, Matt was the one to say this. "Riley is your own child, how could you not accept him? So what if he is gay, it shouldn't matter. He is still family, and we are suppose to support each other." Matt went over to Riley. "I support you little brother."

"You don't hate me?" Riley asked. 

"Why would I hate you? So what if you're gay, you're still my brother. I could never hate you."

"Thanks, Matt"

"No problem. Unlike mom, I would like to be involved with you two and my nephew some more."

Chase stepped in, "How about you come back with us? We have some space in the basement where we can make a room for you."

At that Riley's mom interjected. "Absolutely not. I'm not having both my sons being queer."

Matt has had enough. "Listen! Just living with someone who's gay doesn't mean you'll be one too. As a matter of fact, I'm moving with them." He turned to the couple. "I accept the offer."

The three boys and Dillon went to the car. Matt got Dillon adjusted. "Uncle Matt. Are you living with us?"

"Yes I am."

"Yeah. Can we play in car?"

"Sure."

As the three men entered the car, Riley's mother watched disappointed. For the first time in a while, Riley finally felt peace within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave ideas in the comments.


	5. Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon is a good boy.

It was a week since Riley came out to his family, and since Matt moved in. Life has kind of gone back to normal. Riley and Chase made the basement into a room for Matt. Dillon was nervous about Matt, but eventually learned to love him like he does with his daddies.

Dillon is in the playroom building a block tower with Matt. Matt stacked a block at the top and gestures toward Dillon for his turn. Dillon stood up and he realized that he wasn't tall enough to stack the next block. 

"Uncle Matt." Dillon said with a sad look in his eyes. "Up please?"

"Sure." Matt said as he gently held up his nephew.

As soon as Dillon put his block at the top, the tower fell. Instead of crying like he usually does, Dillon didn't have any worries. Then Matt put him down. 

"It okay Uncle Matt. I pick up." Said Dillon as he calmly picked up each block and put them in the container. "All done."

"Whoa. Good job." Matt then walked out of the room and into the living room. "Riley, Chase, guess what Dillon did when the block tower fell."

"Did he cry and have a meltdown?" Chase asked frustrated. He loved his son, but sometimes he was tired of Dillon's constant whining. 

"No. He calmly picked up the blocks and put them away."

"What!" Exclaimed Riley. "That's a first. Chase, he's improving."

"Don't get too happy. He may want something." Chase told his boyfriend. 

"Chase, he's three years old. He's not old enough for that."

"Let's just see about that."

Later on in the day, Riley was in the kitchen making lunch. The others were in the living room watching a random children's show. Dillon looked over and saw Daddy working by himself. He gently got up and made his way to the kitchen. 

Dillon tugged Riley's leg. "Daddy, can I help?"

"Dillon, I'm not sure you would want to."

"Okay Daddy, if you no want me around."

Riley couldn't stand to see his son upset. "Okay, you can stay and help."

For the next few minutes, Dillon was a perfect kitchen helper. He did everything Riley told him to do and didn't back talk, though he never does. Dillon even set the table, well what he could do anyway. 

"Great job." Riley said. "Go and get Papa and your uncle."

After Dillon had brought the two others to the kitchen, the family ate. Dillon even used his manners for once. He used his napkin, had no elbows on table, used silverware, and didn't get any food on outfit. When dinner was done, Dillon helped Riley clean the dishes. 

"You did great, Dillon. You can play with your toys if you want." Said Riley. 

"Okay." Dillon said as he went toward the playroom. 

Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Chase and Riley were on the bed. Chase had his arms around his boyfriend rubbing circles on his back. 

Riley turned and said, "Chase, Dillon has been an absolute delight today. He has never been so perfect."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we should reward him."

"Like how?"

"Maybe some ice cream at the parlor a few blocks away. It can be some daddies-son bonding time. Matt can stay here and rest, I know how much Dillon has been over him since he grown on him."

After getting in the car, the drive was quiet. Dillon was in his car seat all antsy about where he was going. His daddies had told him, and now he couldn't wait. 

At the ice cream parlor, certain looks were given to Riley and Chase as they walked in holding hands. This kind of attention would have bothered Riley, but since he had came out to his mother, everything became easy. 

As the family ate their ice cream, more glares and comments were made. Riley and Chase tried to ignore them, but Dillon saw how upset his daddies were. 

"Daddy and Papa, why do these people keep look at you? What they saying?"

"It's nothing, baby. Eat the rest of your ice cream." Riley told his son. 

"You seem upset."

This time Chase had to say something. "Dillon, these people are just mad at Daddy and Papa."

"Why."

"They don't like they way me and Daddy are."

"What you mean? Love? It's not okay to love someone."

"It's okay to love someone. But the way Daddy and I love each other is different from how they want us to love."

"How it different?"

Riley finally had to speak up. "This is a discussion for when you're older."

"Okay." Dillon went back to eating his ice cream. 

When they arrived home, Dillon went to play while Chase and Riley went to their bedroom. Riley was sitting on the bed with tears in his eyes. 

"I hate this. I hate how we can't tell our son about the way we are." Riley cried. 

"Riley, I know it's hard, but he'll know later. It's a tough subject with children."

"I hate having him ask questions that I can't answer."

"They all will be answered in time."

The rest of the night went back to normal. Dillon was tucked into bed by his daddies with goodnight kisses. For now, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really need ideas for future chapters.


	6. Chase's Turn and an E-Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley learns Chase isn't out to his family, and later writes to his own.

Morning in Amber Beach was always a magnificent site. The sunset that rose over the beach left a beautiful ray of light. The breeze was just the right amount of cold and warm to make anyone feel good. The scent of the fresh morning nature was said to bring peace throughout the day, but somehow not today for one couple.

The Randall-Griffin household was becoming uneasy with arguing from Chase and Riley. Apparently, Riley had found out Chase wasn't out to his family. He acquired this knowledge when he read an e-mail from Chase's mother asking to see his girlfriend.

"Why does your mother think that you have a girlfriend?" Riley asked for the tenth time. He was so angry that steam was practically coming out of his ears.

"Because, the last time I talked to my mother was when I was fully straight. I had a girlfriend at the time and I never had the chance to tell my mom the truth." Chase tried to explain but he knew it was useless. Whenever his boyfriend was angry, there is no point because Riley would always win.

"You haven't spoken to your mother in months?"

"That's because I've been busy being a ranger and being a dad. Complications kept happening and they got in my way."

"So our son is a complication? He gets in your way?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I was enjoying our son and became full of joy, I forgot to tell my mom."

"That is still not a valid excuse. You saw me come out to my family, and you helped me. Sure, things didn't go as planned, but not everything can. But if I hadn't had came out, Dillon wouldn't even know his uncle."

"Riley, I know how hard it was for you, but I can't come out to my family."

"Chase, things will be fine. Why can't you come out?"

"My mom practically has it convinced that I'm straight. I've been flirting with girls since I was six, and I've dated lots of girls during middle school. And then there's Chloe. She looks up to me, who knows what she'll think of me when she learns that her big brother is bisexual."

"Chase, it'll be fine. I'm sure your family will be completely understandable." The two hugged and pulled backed. 

"Riley, why were you going through my e-mail?"

"I figured that we're boyfriends, we shouldn't have anything to hide. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Sure." The two kissed.

Then Matt appeared at the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but Dillon is asking for daddies."

Later that day, Chase had set up a video chat with his mom and sister. While waiting for them to answer, Chase was more nervous than ever. His leg was shaking and sweat was roaming on his head. Luckily it wasn't enough for his family to notice. When the screen changed to show his mother and sister, Chase smiled.

"Hey, son. How have you been." His mother asked. 

"Where's your girlfriend?" Chloe sounded excited when she asked. 

"I'm fine mom. And Chloe, I got some news for you and mom."

"What is it?" His mom asked with a worried look. 

"Mom, Chloe, I am in a relationship, but not with a girl, with a boy. His name is Riley and I love him more than anything. We have a son together that we adopted and love to death. I'm sorry I never told you, but I was scared. When we last talked months ago, I did have a girlfriend, but we broke up shortly after. Then Riley moved to town and I immediately fell for him. I was confused about my sexuality, but I have come to a conclusion. I am bisexual. I am proud of who I am and I hope you two still love me." Chase's tears were pouring out of him. He had began crying since the beginning of his speech and he couldn't control them. Riley had to come and sooth him down. 

"Baby, it's alright, I don't love you any less. In fact, I love you more. I'm proud that you told me and I support you all the way. Is that Riley? He's cute, you're lucky you found one as adorable as him. And did I hear that I have a grandson? I'm finally a grandmother! Overall, I don't care that you're bisexual, all I care about is if you're happy." Her words made Chase stop crying and smile. 

"Big brother." Chloe began. "I think it's awesome that you like boys. Now we can talk about all the boys we think are cute."

"Thanks for everything. Love you two, bye."

"Bye." With that, the video call ended. 

Riley looked up at Chase. "See, that wasn't so hard. You're family is so supportive of you. That's more than me."

"You have Matt."

"I know, but I wish my mom would accept me. I wish I could've told her everything I wanted to say."

"You could e-mail her anything you want to say."

"I might just do that."

Toward the end of the night, Riley sat at the kitchen table with his computer on the table. Dillon was sleeping, Matt went to buy groceries, and Chase was in the shower. He had peace to write, so he began.

_Dear mother,_

_You now know about my lifestyle. You may not like or accept it, but that is your choice. Frankly, I don’t care anything about you for many reasons, but the main reason was for not loving your son. I don’t now how any mother could possibly turn her son away. My boyfriend just came out to his mother, and she loves him more than ever because of who he is, and that’s what matters. You are worthless and don’t need to be called a mom._

_Let me tell you about my boyfriend, Chase. He is the most caring and loving person in the world. He supports me with every decision and never talks back. He is a perfect father to our son, which will never be your grandchild. Chase makes me happy and makes me feel good. You know what else makes me feel good? It’s Chase’s big dick thrusting into me. He knows how to hit me in my special spot and make me love him even more._

_Matt loves it here. Unlike you, he accepts me and Chase. He helps around the house and helps take care of Dillon. He even said that he hates you and never wants to see you again._

_I want you to know that you are no longer a part of my or Matt’s life. As of now, you are dead to us. I’m not sure how you feel about this, but I really don’t give a damn. I hope you read this and learn from it. You better not write back because I won’t read anything that you have to say. If you want us back, its too late. Better hope that you will find a man that will stay and have kids with you._

_From, Riley_

When Riley hit send, he felt relieved. What felt even good was Chase giving him a massage. Apparently, Chase came down about halfway through the writing and began massaging his boyfriend. 

"That feels so good." Riley said as Chase unknotted his neck.

"Anything for you."

"What does our future hold in store for us?"

"I don't know. My guess is wonderful things. For example, I might be hearing certain bells coming our way." Chase chuckled at his own prediction. It could come true. He already bought the engagement ring and he is just waiting for the right time. 

"What do you say? I'm too tired. I've been falling in and out of sleep this whole time."

"I said lets get some sleep." With that, the two went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more ideas I get, the more I write.


	7. Bad Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon says something he's not allowed to say.

In the Randall-Griffin house, each member enjoyed their sleep. The only time that any of them would wake up early was when they had to be somewhere early. But today, Dillon woke up early to play. 

Dillon woke up in his Batman pajamas and got out of his bed. He quickly and neatly made his bed like his always does. He clutched his favorite stuffed dog, which he named Brown, and walked outside of his room. He quietly shuts the door so he wouldn't wake his daddies.

Dillon carefully walked down the stairs to the main floor. He then found the door leading to the basement, which is Matt's room. He opened the door and went down another set of stairs. 

Dillon stood only a few steps away from his uncle. He noticed how Matt's dark hair was a mess, how he clutched his blankets, and the way his breathing was normal. He looked so peaceful. 

"Uncle Matt! Wake up!" Dillon shouted. 

Matt immediately became alert. He saw his nephew standing in front of him holding his bear. "Dillon, what are you doing up?" He then noticed the time. "And why so early?"

"I want to play early so we can play a long time."

"Dillon, it's 5:30. Can I please go back to sleep?"

Dillon began to have tears. "You no want to play with me?"

"I do, but not this early." Dillon began to cry. "Okay, calm down. How about we go to the living room and play cars."

"Yeah!" The two headed upstairs and saw the sky in a window. A tint of light was beginning to form across the horizon.

Matt sat the two of them on the soft carpet with a few cars. Dillon would run across the room making sound effects, while Matt simply moved his car back and forth in the same spot.

After a while of playing, Matt turned on the TV. That's when he noticed that the time was 8:00. He heard Chase and Riley frantically ran done the stairs. 

"Matt, have you seen Dillon? We can't find him." Riley said as he checked the playroom. 

"He's fine, he's with me in here."

"Why?" Chase asked. 

"He woke me up at 5:30 to play."

Riley got a stern look on his face. "Dillon, why did you wake up so early? And why did you wake up your uncle?"

Dillon frowned. "Sorry Daddy. I want to play early and for long time. I want Uncle Matt to play with me cause he likes playing cars."

"Chase, Riley, it's fine. I enjoyed playing with him. Go ahead and get breakfast ready while we clean." Matt told them.

As Chase and Riley cooked breakfast, Matt and Dillon cleaned. The TV was playing an old movie that no one knew the name to. At first it seemed harmless, but Matt turned it off when one character said "Damn." He knew Dillon didn't need to hear that word. But what he didn't know was that Dillon had heard the word. 

Dillon was now at the kitchen table waiting for Chase to finish cooking the eggs. Chase put the eggs on a plate and accidentally touched the stove top.

"Fucking shit!" Chase shouted.

Riley slapped Chase as hard as he could. "Chase! Watch your language around Dillon. I don't want him repeating those words."

"Daddy, why can't Papa say those words?" Dillon asked. 

"They're big boy words." Riley explained.

"I thought he is a big boy."

"He is, but he shouldn't say those words."

"Why?"

"Because he shouldn't. Just eat your breakfast."

Dillon ate his food and thought about the words he heard. He heard the man on TV say a big boy word, and then his Papa said more of those words. He thought that he was a big boy since his daddies always say that he is. He wanted to impress them by saying those words. But he decided to wait a while. 

In the afternoon, the couple and Matt sat on the couch watching a movie while keeping an eye on Dillon. Dillon was on the floor playing with his cars again. He has his favorite bear, Brown, beside him. 

Dillon was pushing his cars towards each other until they collided. "Fucking shit! Damn this!" Dillon exclaimed. 

At that moment, all three men jumped off the couch and they turned red with anger. They couldn't believe Dillon would use that language. 

"Dillon Thomas Randall-Griffin! How dare you say those words! You are getting seriously punished for this!" Riley shouted at the child. 

"But Daddy, I big boy you said. And those are big boy words. I wanted to impress you."

"Dillon, you are a big boy, but not big enough to use those words."

Chase picked Dillon up. "For using those words, you'll be getting spanked."

Dillon became alert and began to cry and thrash around. "No Papa. I sorry. I no mean to."

"I know you're sorry, but you still need to be punished." Chase then spanked Dillon a few times. "And you'll be in timeout for an hour." 

Dillon was then placed in the corner. He held onto Brown for dear life. Chase noticed and went to take it away. 

"You are not allowed to have Brown while in timeout." Chase said. Dillon cried harder knowing he can't have his comfort item.

An hour passed and Riley went to get his son out of the corner. He saw Dillon still crying, but he was crying softly. 

"Dillon, timeout is done with." Riley said calmly as Dillon ran into his arms. 

"Sorry Daddy. I no mean to say those words. I wanted to make you proud by saying big boy words cause you said I'm a big boy. Now you hate me cause I said those words and I'm just a baby."

"Dillon, I could never hate you. None of us could hate you. You are not a baby, you are a big boy, but not big enough to use those words. Do you understand why we had to punish you?"

Dillon nodded. "Daddy, can I have Brown?"

"Sure you can." Riley reached in his back pocket and pulled out Dillon's favorite item. "Papa and Uncle Matt are in the playroom waiting for us to play trains. You want to go?" Dillon nodded and the two went off to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want Dillon to be naughty in more chapters, let me know. Also, I will take any ideas you have.


	8. Spa and Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Riley visit the spa and Matt babysits Dillon, which doesn't go too well.

Riley woke up this morning and noticed that Chase wasn't next to him like he usually is each morning. He missed how Chase would have his arms around his chest, him breathing on his neck, and the feel of a muscular body against him. Riley got out of the bed and got dressed. 

As Riley threw his shirt on, he looked down and noticed rose petals on the floor. He followed the trail until he reached downstairs. He looked over and saw Chase sitting at the kitchen table talking on his phone.

"Yes, that time is good." Chase told the person on the phone. "Then it's set, we'll be there later." 

"Who was that?" Riley asked. 

Chase jumped up surprised. "Riley, I wasn't expecting you to be down here earlier than usual."

"That's because I woke up earlier. Now, who was that on the phone?"

"It's a surprise."

"Chase, please tell me."

"Fine. I planned a nice day at the spa just for the two of us. The rose petals were supposed to be romantic and lead you to an amazing breakfast. Too bad I didn't put it in the table yet." Chase turned and showed Riley the enormous amount of food Chase made.

"Chase, that's very sweet of you to plan all this, but I can't."

"Why?"

"It's Dillon."

"What about him?"

"He's never been away from either of us. I don't know what he would do if both of us leave for who knows how long."

"You know we have Matt here. He could babysit Dillon while we're gone. Besides, Dillon loves Matt."

"I know he does, but after a while of not having us around, Dillon might get extremely sad or mad and do something bad. And if he does, Matt wouldn't want to punish him."

"Riley, things will be fine. If something happens, Matt can just call us and we'll tell him what to do."

"I guess you're right."

Just before the couple was about to leave, a little house meeting was he'd in the living room. Matt was holding Dillon while Chase and Riley were getting everything ready. 

"Matt, please take care of Dillon with your life. If anything happens to him, I'll be a total wreck." Riley said. He was making himself more stress, that's why they needed the spa day. 

"Little bro, it's fine. I can handle him. If anything happens, I'll call." Matt reassured his brother. 

Chase stepped forward. "Matt, if he does something bad, call us and we'll tell you how to handle things."

Matt nodded and turned to Dillon. "Buddy, how about me and you play in the play room?" Dillon nodded, but they could tell that he was sad. 

"Daddy and Papa, why you leave? Did I do something bad?" Tears formed in Dillon's eyes. 

"Dillon, you did nothing bad. Papa and I are just going somewhere for a few hours. We'll be back later. Have fun. And be nice to Uncle Matt." Riley said and then kissed his head. 

Then Chase and Riley left the house. Dillon waved to them. Even though he was sad, he had to stay strong for his uncle.

About an hour later, Matt was helping Dillon build a block tower. Once Matt put one of his blocks on the top, he noticed Dillon sitting far away and looking sad. 

"Dillon, what's wrong? I can help if you tell me."

"I miss daddies."

"I know you do, but I'm here. I'm sure we can have lots of fun."

"Okay." The two went back to playing until Dillon kicked over the blocks and laughed. Both cleaned up the mess and went to play with new toys. 

Meanwhile at the spa, Chase and Riley were in the sauna. Chase seemed pretty chill while Riley looked stressed. 

"Riley, stop stressing. Dillon is in great hands. There's nothing to worry about."

"I can't stop think that something might go wrong."

"Babe, relax. That's what we came here to do. I now what will make your nerves go away."

"What?" Riley asked not knowing what Chase is going to say next.

"Look around, the two of us are the only ones in here. How about the two of us make this room hotter?"

"Chase! Someone might walk in."

"We'll deal with that if it happens."

"Fine."

Back at the house, Dillon had just finished lunch. Matt cleaned the mess and put Dillon in the living room. The two had fun and didn't have a single problem. 

In the sauna, Chase and Riley finished playing adult. Both men wrapped their towels back around their waist. 

"That was great. It felt so good to have you inside me again." Riley said with a look of pleasure on his face. 

"That's why you call me the best." Bragged Chase. 

"I can't remember the last time we had sex."

"I do. It was when you asked if we should adopt a child."

"That long ago? It has been a while."

"Riley, I can see that you've relaxed some."

"Thanks to you."

"What else can a hard 9 inches do for you?"

"Chase!" Riley stated and blushed. 

"Come on. I know you needed it. And I also know you need the massage that's next."

The couple went to the massage room and got settled. The people came in and started doing their job. For the most part, it was relaxing, but two hours into it, Riley began to worry. 

"Chase." Whispered Riley. 

"Yeah."

"This is great and all, but I need to know what's going on at home."

"You can check on them after, okay?"

"Okay."

While the couple got soothing massages, the Randall-Griffin house was tense. Dillon was having a full blown tantrum. 

Dillon was screaming, throwing anything that he could reach, disobeying Matt, and used some big boy words. Matt couldn't find a way to calm the child. 

"Want daddies! Want daddies!" Shouted Dillon while he threw a ball.

"Dillon, please calm down. And stop using those words, you've been warned about those. What do you want? I can help you."

"Want daddies!"

"There gone right now. They'll be back later."

"Fuck you!"

"Dillon! I'm telling your daddies about how you've been." Matt said and pulled out his phone. 

"Hello." Matt said as Riley picked up. 

"Matt, what's wrong? Is Dillon alright? Did something happen? Why do I hear screaming?"

"Calm down. Dillon is having a complete tantrum. He's throwing things, not listening to me, and he's using those words again. I don't know what I should do."

"Matt, we just finished everything that was on the schedule and we'll be home soon. Just keep him safe." They hung up. 

Minutes later, Chase and Riley stormed into the house with rage. Dillon saw them and was relieved. He didn't notice their expression, all he saw was them. 

"Dillon! Why are you acting like this?" Chase shouted. 

"I missed you and Daddy."

"I get that, but that is no reason to throw a tantrum and say those big boy words. You are getting spanked and being put in time out."

Dillon took his punishment and apologized to all three of them. The family ate dinner and got ready for bed. 

When Dillon was being tucked into bed, he turned to Riley. "Daddy, don't leave me again."

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that the next chapter could be Matt finding love, which would be a character from a past season. Let me know what you think about that, or if you have any other ideas.


	9. Space Meets South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finds the girl that's from out of this world.

Matt woke up at his usual time and got dressed. He followed the same routine everyday. He would first wake up, get dressed, brush teeth, eat breakfast, and then do whatever needs to be done that day.

When Matt walked up the stairs, he saw Chase and Riley kissing passionately on the couch. Matt would never admit it, but he was jealous of the two of them. He wanted someone to do that with. 

"Shouldn't you two be in your own room and do that?" Matt said more harsh than he attended. 

"What's gotten into you?" Asked Chase. 

"Nothing."

"Matt, I know you. Something's wrong." Riley said. 

"Fine. I'm kind of jealous of you two. Both of you are in love with each other, you have each other together. I don't have anything I can do romantic activities with."

"Why don't you go out and get a girl, or guy?" Asked Chase as he tried to figure out Matt's sexuality.

"I definitely want a girl. No offense, but I don't roll like that."

"It's fine. We don't find it offensive. And we know you accept us."

Later that day, Matt and Dillon were in the playroom building a block tower. Dillon put his block on the top and Matt picked up more. 

"Dillon, I'm going to be going somewhere soon. So we need to clean up in a little while." Matt told the child. 

"Where you go?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"On a date."

"With who?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why you no know?"

"Because I plan on meeting her there."

"Can I go?"

"No, Dillon. This is just for me." Matt said and it brought Dillon to tears. 

"I wanna go. Why I no go?"

"Because Uncle Matt wants to find someone to be with."

"You be with me."

"Not like that. I'll only be gone a few hours."

"That long."

"I know, but daddies will be here."

"Okay."

Matt drove to a couple of towns over to meet someone. He already knew most of the girls in Amber Beach, and can only consider them friends. He then reached Angel Grove. 

Angel Grove looks like the perfect town. Flowers grew everywhere, peaceful surroundings, and nice people. It seems like nothing bad has ever happened here.

Matt arrived at a place called Surf Spot. He walked in and saw a sign with the owner, Adelle, pictured. He walks to a booth and sat there.

Across the room, a blonde woman was at the jukebox. She wore all black and a pink headband. She noticed Matt sitting alone and went over to him. 

"Hey, what's a handsome guy like you doing all alone?" She asked. 

"I'm just trying to find a date. I came here to look for a girlfriend, but I'm not good with talking."

"You're talking to me right now. How about I order us some food and we get to know each other?"

"Sure."

After an hour of talking and eating, Matt was in love with this woman. He loves how her eyes sparkle and how her hair flowed. He then noticed something she was wearing.  

"I like your locket." Matt said. 

"Thanks. Inside it are pictures of me and my brother as kids."

"You never told me anything about your childhood. How come?"

"It's something I really don't like talking about."

"You can tell me. I won't judge you."

"I was kidnapped when I was a little girl. I was playing with my brother when some strange person grabbed me. I was raised from that point to be evil. I was brainwashed to destroy everything and everyone that got in my way. I then fought my brother, which I didn't recognize. Luckily, he realized who I was and tried to save me. He did save me. I was turned back to normal and I went to live with him and his girlfriend." She sobbed during her story. 

"Listen, it's all fine now. You have your brother back and that's what matters."

"Matt, I love you. I know we met only a short time ago, but I feel a connection."

"There's something I haven't told you. I don't live in Angel Grove. I live a few towns over in Amber Beach."

"That's great! I have friends that moved there. They'll be happy to let me move in with them."

"Awesome! We can be together." Matt said cheerfully. Then he thought about something. "There's something else I need to tell you, just to make sure I can be with you. I live with my brother and his boyfriend. They also have a son."

"So your brother is gay?" She asked. 

"Yes. Do you accept it?"

"Of course I do."

"One thing, what's your name? I totally forgot to ask you that earlier."

"Karone."

"Cool name. I've never heard of anyone with a name like that."

The two kissed and left. They made a quick stop at Karone's house to pack her backs. Once all her stuff was in the car, they headed toward Amber Beach. 

Once the pair reached Matt's place, they saw Chase and Riley on the couch and Dillon playing with his cars. Dillon saw and immediately ran over to him. 

"Uncle Matt! You home." The child shouted excitedly. He gave the man a hug and then noticed Karone. "Who she?"

"Dillon, this is Karone. She is my new girlfriend."

"Okay." Dillon went back to his cars. 

Later that night, Chase and Riley were still in the couch and Dillon was next to them. Dillon looked up at Riley. 

"Daddy, why Uncle Matt got a girl?"

"Because he likes her a lot."

"Why you have no girl?"

"Because I have Papa."

"Would you have girl if you had no Papa?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want a girl."

"Why?"

Chase thought it was his turn to talk. "Dillon, please stop with the questions. I know you want to know about that, but that is a topic for when you're older. Now, I think it's your bedtime."

Dillon was tucked into bed and got kissed goodnight. Chase and Riley looked at each other with the same look. They both knew they had to tell Dillon what it meant to be gay, but not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Any ideas you have, let me know.


	10. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley received an e-mail from his mom, and shocking news is made.

At the rise of dawn, the Griffin ranch was silent. Since Matt and Riley moved out, their mother was all alone. At first, she was glad they were gone because she didn't like the decisions they made. But now, she thought about her choice. 

When she heard her computer buzz, she didn't expect to see what she had saw. Her youngest son had e-mailed her. She opened the letter and read its contents.

She cried after reading the letter. She couldn't believe that her own children would hate her. Even though Riley said not to write back, she decided to write anyway.

Breakfast time in the Randall-Griffin house was the same sweet bliss like every morning. Riley was feeding Dillon his mashed bananas, Chase was still cooking, and Matt are like a pig. Karone stayed the night, and Chase and Riley knew exactly what her and Matt did last night. 

"Thanks for having stay the night." Karone said to Matt. 

"No problem."

"Uncle Matt, did you and Karone have sex?" Dillon asked, which made everything stop what they were doing. 

"Dillon! Where did you learn that word?" Chase asked. 

"Last night, I heard you and Daddy say that Uncle Matt and Karone are having sex." When Dillon said that, two sets of eyes glared at Chase and Riley.

"Dillon, go to your play room." Riley said. Dillon obeyed and went away. 

"So, why were you two talking about our private life?" Matt asked. 

"I'm so sorry. It's just a little brother wanting to talk about his older brother." Riley explained. 

"It's fine. Just don't talk about it again."

Suddenly, the computer beeped. When Riley went to see what it was, he closed the machine as fast as he could. He stormed to his room without a word. 

Chase followed. "Riley, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

"It was an e-mail from my mom."

"Why did you act like that downstairs?"

"Because I didn't want her ever communicating with me again."

"Riley, man up and read the damn letter!" Chase raised his voice, which frightened and aroused Riley. 

"Chase! I don't want to."

"If you won't, I will." 

Chase went back downstairs and opened the computer. When Riley was at the last step, the other two saw how angry he was. When Riley reached Chase, he pulled Chase back and threw him across the room. 

"Riley! What the hell has gotten into you?" Screamed Matt. 

"Leave me alone!"

Riley began hurting Chase, which made Matt grab his brother and pull him back. Karone decided to leave, thinking it was a family issue. 

"Riley, let me read it." Chase said. 

"Read what?" Asked Matt. 

"An e-mail mom sent. I told her in the one I sent to never write back, but she did. I don't want to know anything that she might have sent." Stated Riley. 

"Little bro, just read it. You can always delete it after, and you don't even need to respond to her."

"I guess you're right. Chase, open the letter." Chase clicked the message that Riley's mom had sent. 

_Riley and Matt,_

_I'm sorry for what I said and did. I did some long thinking, and I still don't accept you for your choice, but I want my family back. I'm willing to turn the barn into a living are for the two of you. I just don't feel comfortable with your kind in the same building as me._

_As for my grandchild, I'm willing to take him and raise him more proper than I did with you two. He will learn to love girls and will marry one._

_Since you two left, I've turned to alcohol as a way to make me feel like I have something to live for. I can change that I've you come back. Please, I need my family._

_From, your mother_

After reading that message, the three men grew angry with her even more. "That bitch! She basically said she doesn't accept me, but she wants us back to conform our child." Riley said. 

"Delete the e-mail. Don't bother responding." Matt said. Riley did what he was told. Dillon the came in. 

"Daddy, Papa, Uncle Matt, I'm sorry." Dillon said. 

"Why?" Chase asked. 

"For saying that word and making you all hate each other."

"Dillon, you didn't make us hate each other, something else did. And make sure you never use that word again."

"Okay." Dillon said and went back to play. 

Once the e-mail was deleted, the grown men went to watch TV. They thought things were fine again, that is until Karone came rushing in through the front door. She appeared in front of the boys. 

"Guys, I got some news." She stated. 

"What?" Asked all three. 

"Guess."

"Your brother is visiting?" Matt's guess. 

"You're dying your hair?" Riley's guess. 

"You bought me a skateboard?" Chase guessed, which made everyone glare at him. 

"No to all of them." She said. "I'm pregnant!"

"What? How did that happen?" Matt asked. 

"Well, when me and you were in your room naked on your bed, we did a dance in the bed. That dance just so happened to be called sex. That is what caused my situation." Explained Karone. 

"That's great." 

All four of them hugged. The three guys might have lost one family member, but they gained two new ones.


	11. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon turns 4.

The day had finally came. Dillon's fourth birthday arrived. The thing is, Dillon didn't know about birthdays because his biological parents never celebrated them. Chase and Riley had to explain everything to him.

In the morning, Chase and Riley quietly walked into their son's room. They gently lowered the latches on the crib and gently shook the child. Dillon sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Daddies, why are you so happy?" Dillon asked when he saw that the two men were extra excited. 

"Dillon, it's your birthday." Said Riley. 

"What's that?"

"It's a special day that comes once a year, and it shows how much you've grown and it also proves that you're a year older. Today, you're four."

"I never had a birthday. Is it a bad thing?" Dillon looked like he had tears forming. 

"Not at all. It's a happy day. Now listen, daddies friends you saw a long time ago are coming over."

Dillon began crying. "They scary. They scared me last time. Please they no come."

Chase grabbed his son. "I promise they won't be scary. They will love you and be happy. Even Karone is coming over. How about you dress yourself how ever you want too, and then meet me and Daddy downstairs?" He said and Dillon nodded.

Chase and Riley left the room and stayed just outside the door. Riley sobbed and Chase wrapped his arms around the others waist. 

"Riley, what's wrong?" Chase asked. 

"It's Dillon, I'm sad for him."

"Why?"

"I hate his real parents for never once celebrated his birthday. Dillon is such a sweet child, and he has done nothing wrong. I just can't believe what his old family did to him. His real father would constantly come home drunk and beat him, it's unfair. His mother would just watch and won't do anything, she would even put out her cigarettes by burning them on his skin. Every time I see his scars, I cry on the inside. Whenever he talks about how his real parents would abuse him, it's like I'm being abused." Riley cried harder than he has ever done before. 

"Riley, I know it's sad, but we both promised that we wouldn't bring up the topic of those people. And those monster may be his biological mom and dad, but me and you are Dillon's parents. We love him as if he was biologically ours."

Dillon walked out of his room. "Daddy, why you crying? Did I do something?"

Riley stopped his tears. "It's nothing, please go downstairs."

Dillon did what he was told and his fathers followed. Breakfast was already made, and it was all Dillon's favorite morning food. On the table were pancakes, strawberries, milk, muffins, and orange juice. Matt and Karone were already waiting at the table.

Throughout the meal, the family laughed and enjoyed their time together. The adults all talked about how much Dillon changed their life's since he was adopted. 

After breakfast, the others showed up. At the sight of them, Dillon tensed up. He remembered what happened last time, and is still scared. He thought about what his daddies said and he put on a brave face. 

Tyler came over to Dillon. "Hey, little buddy. Are you feeling better?" He asked. Dillon nodded and turned away. 

"He's a little nervous." Riley stated. 

Koda came up next. "I sorry. About. Last meet." He said in his bad english speech. 

"Daddy, why he talk like that?" The child asked when Koda walked away.  

"He's not from here. He hasn't learned how to talk yet."

"Okay."

Moments later, everyone was in the backyard. Dillon was formally introduced to the other rangers, and he is no longer scared of them. He's even playing tag all around the yard with all of them.

"Okay everyone, it's time for presents." Riley said. 

"What's that?" Asked Dillon.

"It's when you get new toys."

"What will happen to the ones I have?"

"You'll still keep them, you'll just get more."

"Yeah!"

After spending a few minutes unwrapping, Dillon was satisfied with all the gifts. He got a new set of blocks, a couple of Disney products, and a skateboard. He insisted that he wasn't ready for a skateboard, but Chase promised that it'll be fine.

"Guys, I've had a great time, but I have to leave." Shelby stated. 

"Me too." Said Tyler. The other rangers said their goodbyes and left. 

When the party was over, the family cleaned up. While Karone was putting up the cake, she noticed Dillon on the couch crying. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"It's Papa."

"What about him?"

"He want me to ride board, but I can't. If I tell, he be mad and hate me."

"He won't hate you. It's okay if you don't know how to ride a skateboard, but your Papa will teach you. He can never be mad and hate you. He loves you too much. Let me tell you something, I'm having a baby. I don't know how to handle things when it becomes complicated, but your Uncle Matt won't be mad and he definitely won't hate me. He'll help me."

"Uncle Matt is a daddy?"

"He will be in nine months."

"Is the baby a boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why not?"

"Because it takes time for the baby to grow. When the baby is big enough, I'll be able to know if it is a boy or girl."

"Will baby be my brother or sister?"

"No, but the baby will be your cousin."

"Okay."

Later that night, Dillon was in his play room playing with the new set of blocks. He combined the old set and the new one so he can use them at the same time. His tower was barley built when Matt walked in. 

"Little buddy, what you doing?" Matt asked.

"Blocks."

"Did you like your birthday?"

"Yes. I never had one before."

"How come?" Matt asked, unknowing about Dillon's full background. 

"My real parents never done anything for me. They hate me. They would hurt me and cause me to get scars." Dillon lifted up his shirt and showed Matt the cigarette wounds that are still visible. 

Matt became furious. "You will never be hurt here. Forget about everything your old family did, you have a new family. We love you and we always will."

"I love you, Uncle Matt."

"I love you too."


	12. Bubbles/Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley gets soothed by Chase. Meanwhile, Matt and Karone get into their first big argument.
> 
> A/N: This chapter is mainly Matt and Karone centric. There are Chase and Riley moments, but not much.

The morning after Dillon's birthday was quite, too quiet. Usually everyone would be up and making some kind of noise. Instead, they didn't bother with anything. 

Matt went over to Karone's place, Dillon was in his playroom being quiet, Chase was reading a book, and Riley was at his computer. He was reading the e-mail that his mother had sent, again. Even though he has read it multiple times, he still looks over it because it's the only thing he has from his mother. 

Chase looked over from the chair he was sitting in and saw Riley getting tense. "What are you doing, Riley?"

"Nothing, Chase. Go back to your book."

"I don't believe that you're doing nothing. I know you, and something is bothering you." Stated Chase as he moved toward his boyfriend.

"Go away." Riley tried closing the computer, but Chase grabbed it. 

"Why are you reading this?" Chase asked with rage in his tone.

"Because, it's the only thing I have from my mom."

"I thought you deleted it. I saw you."

"I recovered it. I'm sorry, but I really need something to remind me that I have a mother."

"Riley, you don't need to think about her. Do you remember what she said when we visited her? I do, and it wasn't good. And what she wrote in that letter wasn't better. I want you to delete that e-mail, permanently."

"I don't think that I can."

"Sure you can. You've done it before. This time, just don't bring it back. Say goodbye to the pains of the past."

Riley deleted the letter and closed the computer. He hugged Chase with all he had. Chase felt how tense Riley was. 

"Riley, you're so tense. You need to do something about that." Stated Chase. 

"Like what?"

"I have an idea."

Meanwhile across town, Matt and Karone were packing boxes. Matt had made a choice of letting Karone move in with him. Even though he only had the basement, there was enough room for her and the baby, whenever it comes.

"Matt, are you sure that you want me moving in? When I get more in depth with my pregnancy, I can get more moody." Karone said. 

"It's fine. You're family now."

"Not really. We're only dating."

"But you're carrying our child, that's the only thing that matters. And I consider you family, no matter what."

"You know having a baby isn't cheap?"

"That's what I thought. How about we visit a baby store and see what things will cost?"

When Karone and Matt arrived at the local baby supply store, they weren't expecting what they saw. It seemed like that the store was on steroids. Everything was in bulk, all the employees were constantly too happy, and things were moving fast. 

"How about this?" Matt asked. He was holding a blue blanket. 

"I don't think so yet. We don't know the gender." Karone told him.

"But I really want a son."

"Why?"

"So me and him can play football together, be as dirty as we want, and talk about girls when he gets older."

"Why can't our future daughter do all those things. What's wrong with a girl who ignores stereotypes?"

"The connection is different between a father and son than with a father and daughter. And you said that we don't know the gender, so it could be a boy."

"It doesn't matter what gender the baby is, we'll still love him or her."

"Okay. But I really hope it's a boy."

"Why are you so obsessed with the baby being a boy?" Karone asked, slightly getting frustrated. 

"Because Riley has a son and I have to have one. It's not fair."

"Matt! He adopted his child, it's a different situation. You don't have the power to control the gender like he did. Why is it that your sibling rivalry is getting the best of you?"

"It's not sibling rivalry, it's just me being concerned. I'm worried that if our child is a girl, she might get hurt by Dillon when they get older. But if our child is a boy, then it's just boys being boys."

"So now it's because of gender specific stereotypes? Why does everything boys do to another boy just boys being boys? A boy can purposely hurt another boy, and the hurt boy may have not wanted it to happen. And a girl can hurt a boy just as much as the other way around. Girls can also stand up for themselves and defend for their own."

"I'm sorry."

"You better be."

After the little argument in the middle of the blanket section, the couple saw Kendall. They only just met her at Dillon's birthday party. They know that Riley and Chase follow her commands for some reason. 

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" Matt asked as he approached the woman. 

"That's Mrs. Morgan to you." She stated. It's her thing to correct people about how to address her. Then she got nervous. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're gathering baby supplies." Commented Karone. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just leavening." Kendall said as she rushed out of the building. 

"That was weird." Matt said. "How about this?" He pointed to bubble wallpaper.

"Perfect." Stated Karone. "Bubbles aren't gender specific, and babies love them."

"What to cover a corner of our room bubbles, and make that the baby's nursery?"

"You mean our basement?" Karone joked. 

"It's not that bad, it has a lot of room."

At the Randall-Griffin house, Chase and Riley stood in the master bathroom. Chase had a smile, while Riley had a look that was mainly doubt. 

"I'm not sure this will work." Doubted Riley. 

"Of course it will." Exclaimed Chase. 

The two men stood in front of the bathtub. It was full with hot water and bubbles. Rose pedals were floating and candles were lit. 

Riley undressed and eased on into the tub. The moment he was in place, the look on his face changed to happiness. He would admit, the hot water was relaxing. 

"Enjoy yourself." Chase said as he began to walk away. 

"Stay. I want you to get in with me." Begged Riley. 

"This is supposed to be your alone time so you can relax."

"I'm relaxed whenever I'm with you."

"If that's the case, I might as well just join in." 

Chase undressed and got in behind Riley. Riley laid his head on Chase's chest and closed his eyes. Chase put his hands on Riley's neck and began to massage his boyfriend. 

"That feels good. Keep going." Riley said. The two kept up their romantic evening.

Later in the night, Matt and Karone moved everything into their room and organized it the way they wanted. Once the bubble wallpaper was put up in a certain corner, the crib was placed there. The couple kissed and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Matt and Karone argue more? And why was Kendall in the baby store?


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karone reveals that she's a ranger, and so does Riley. Then something is up with Dillon.

Far away in space, there was a planet most people don't know about. It's name is Mirinoi. Mirinoi is a jungle planet that once held the powerful Quasar Sabers. The sabers were removed by five people who became warriors to guard them with their life. The sabers gave the warriors powers and made them Power Rangers. Their mission was to defeat the evil that threatened the people of the galaxy. One day, one of the rangers sacrificed herself to save the people she loved. Her power went to another warrior, one named Karone.

Karone moved to Earth after her mission was done. She still has the power to morph, but has no reason to. She is currently living in a town called Amber Beach with her boyfriend. She refuses to tell people the truth about her past. 

Karone grew up on a planet called KO-35. Her and her brother, Andros, would play around around with their telekinesis powers. She was kidnapped by Darkonda, a monster dedicated to evil, and was brainwashed into being the ruler of darkness. Her new life was made to destroy anyone who would not andy her orders. She was renamed Astronema, and her main goal was to destroy the Space Power Rangers. 

The Space Rangers consisted of six heroes bond to protect the innocent. One of the heroes was Andros, who was the red Space Ranger. He later figured out that Astronema was really Karone, and he tried to bring her back to normal. Once Karone was back to normal, she and Andros lived together with Andros's girlfriend, Ashley, the yellow Space Ranger. 

Karone moved to Angel Grove after Andros and Ashley got married and had son. She wanted her own husband and child, and that's when she met Matt. She was hesitant to leave Ange Grove, but she agreed once she realized that she was in love with Matt.

Once she found out she was pregnant with Matt's child, she thought her life was complete. After moving in with him, she found her second family. This family included Matt, His brother Riley, Riley's boyfriend Chase, and Riley and Chase's adopted son, Dillon. 

This family is currently in the Amber Beach park. Dillon and Riley are in the sandbox, Chase was riding his skateboard throughout the park, and Karone and Matt are next to each other on a bench. Matt put his arm around behind Karone and pulled her close. 

"Matt, I love you." Karone said. 

"I love you more. But why are you bringing that up now?"

"Because I just have a lot of love."

Suddenly a loud noise was heard. It was Dillon crying and screaming. Chase stopped boarding and rushed to his son. Apparently, sand got into Dillon's eyes. After washing the sand out, Dillon was still upset and wanted to go home. 

Once home, Dillon took his nap and Riley went around the house gathering laundry. Each adult had to take turns each week with the various chores. 

When Riley was downstairs in Karone and Matt's room, the two were asleep. Riley carefully gathered the clothing and put them in the basket. He noticed clothes hanging over Karone's suitcase and he decided to get them too.

While in the process of picking up the clothes, the front of the suitcase opened. It seemed pretty empty, except for a small wrist device and a strange kind of sword, which featured a symbol of a cat.

The next thing Riley knew was someone gasp from behind. He turned around and saw Karone standing still with a shocked look. 

"What are these?" Riley asked. 

"Those are powerful devices. You need to put those down, now."

"Why?"

"Because they have strong power."

"Why do you have these? What do they do?"

"They were given to me from a friend. They have the power to turn me into a Power Ranger and fight evil." Karone explained. 

"I don't believe you."

"Then hand me the transmorpher."

"The what?" Asked Riley. 

"The wrist device." She was then handed her morpher. She put it on her wrist and turned the dial to the pink section. "Go Galactic!" She pushed the button and morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

"You're a ranger too?" Riley asked. "Your suit is different from mine."

"You mean that your a ranger?" Karone asked. 

"Yes. I'm the green ranger of my team. Chase is the black."

"You and Chase? I wouldn't imagine you being a ranger."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Matt woke up and saw the two people standing in his room. "What's going on? Riley, who is that?" Matt asked. 

"This is Karone. She is a Power Ranger, and so is Chase and I." Riley explained. 

"Why haven't I been told?"

"It's the number one rule. It's that we're not allowed to tell anyone."

"I want to be one."

"It's not that simple. Me and Chase didn't chose to become rangers, the powers chose us. I don't know how Karone and her team got their powers."

Karone spoke up. "I got my powers from the first pink ranger of the Galaxy Rangers. She and her team acquired the powers from pulling the Quasar Sabers from a stone on the planet Mirinoi. Not anyone could pull the sabers, the sabers had to think that you were worthy. This is my ranger form."

"What happened to the first pink?" Matt asked. 

"She sacrificed herself to save the people she loved. Her spirit came back and gave me her powers. She must have thought I was the perfect replacement, and I was."

"That's sad about what she did, but she did well. But I can't think straight right now with you in that suit."

"Power down." Karone said and demorphed. 

"So, who else is a ranger?"

"Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Mrs. Morgan, Ivan, and Prince Phillip III. You haven't met Phillip yet." Riley said.

"There's five other members on my team." Commented Karone. "But my team is no longer active since we finished our mission. We kept our powers just in case something happens."

"You could help my team. We have a new threat after we defeated Sledge, and we need as much help as we can get. You could contact the rest of your team to help." 

"That's a good idea. I could get you my team and my brother's team. He's the leader of the Space Rangers."

"That's awesome! With three teams, Heckyl and Snide will be done for."

"Hold up!" Matt yelled. "So you're saying that there are multiple ranger teams?"

"Yes. In fact, there are rangers all around." Karone stated. 

"When does Heckyl and Snide attack?"

"Usually at night. That's why Chase and I have been tired lately." Answered Riley. "But they have been stopping. I think they're planning a major attack."

"No matter what, you have people backing you up." Reassured Karone. 

The three continued talking about Power Rangers until they all became tired. They all soon went to bed, Riley went after he finished laundry. On his way back to his room, Riley checked up on Dillon. Dillon was in his crib sleeping. Once the door was closed, Dillon gave off a green glow around his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Dillon spending the day at the museum. Please leave ideas for me.


	14. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon's biological parents appear. Mrs. Morgan announces some shocking news.

In the morning, Dillon was still emitting a green glow. The glowing stopped when the doorknob turned. Riley walked in and woke up his son. 

"Wake up, Dillon. You have a big day today." Riley said happily. 

"What, Daddy?" The child asked. 

"All of us are going back to the museum."

Suddenly Dillon remembered the last time he was there. "That place is scary. It has that big dinosaur."

"Darling, it won't hurt you. Papa will carry you inside again if you like."

"Please?"

"Sure he can."

Riley unlatched the crib and grabbed Dillon. He changed his son into a pair of black jeans, a green shirt, and black and green shoes. Dillon always liked when one of his daddies dressed him, but his outfits contained too much black and green. 

The two went downstairs and ate the breakfast that Karone made. The meal wasn't much, mainly some waffles and eggs. The eggs were good, but the waffles were slightly over cooked. At least Karone tried her best. 

The family went to the museum and Chase had to carry Dillon inside like last time. Once inside the building, Dillon was placed on the ground. 

"Listen up, you have to stay with one of us while we're here. If you run off, you will be getting spanked. Do you understand?" Chase told Dillon. 

"Yes, Papa. Can I be with Karone first?" Dillon asked. 

"You sure can." Stated Karone. "Where would you like to go first?"

"To T-Rex."

"Okay then, let's go." She said. While Karone and Dillon went to the T-Rex exhibit, Matt went to the triceratops fossils, and Chase and Riley went to the café. 

The couple saw that Shelby was waiting tables and Tyler and Ivan are cooking the food. Koda was supposed to be cleaning the museum, but he was currently trying to take a Bronto Burger. Mrs. Morgan was supervising the whole time. 

"Mrs. Morgan, what's up?" Chase asked. 

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" 

"I'm just visiting the museum with my family. I just stopped by here to check up on the others."

"Where's Dillon?"

"He's with Karone. She probably agreed to spend time with him because she wanted to know what it's like to be with a child."

"How far along is she?"

"Two months."

"That's good."

Riley suddenly remembered something. "Mrs. Morgan?"

"Yes, Riley."

"Why were you at the baby supply store?" Asked Riley. 

"How do you know about that?"

"Because Matt and Karone told us that they saw you there."

"It was nothing."

"It had to be something. No one just goes into a baby store for no reason. Are you pregnant?"

"That is none of your business!" Shouted Kendall. She was becoming flustered. 

"You are!"

"Alright, I am." She said in a quiet voice. "I didn't want anyone knowing until I was sure. I went to the baby store after I took a home pregnancy test that said I was pregnant. After that, I went to a doctor who informed me that I will be having a child. I'm still waiting for the perfect time to tell the others. Promise me that you won't tell."

"We won't, we promise." Riley assured. 

"Who's the father?" Chase asked.

"Chase! That information is a secret." Kendall stated. 

"What's the big deal? We won't care."

"Yes you will. Now go back to your family or else I will make the two of you work." Threatened Kendall. Chase and Riley left the café and headed toward the velociraptor exhibit.

Meanwhile, Karone was having fun with Dillon. Dillon would tell all the facts that he knew, and Karone would listen and respond. The fun ended when a man and woman bumped into them. 

"Watch were you're going." Said Karone. 

The man turned around and gained a look of surprise on his face. He grabbed the attention of the woman he was with and they both looked surprised. 

"Where did you get that child?" The man asked. 

"This child is none of you're business. Now leave before I get security." Said Karone. 

"Listen, we have as much right to know about Dillon."

"How do you know his name?"

"Because we're his parents."

Karone became alert and hid Dillon behind her. Dillon didn't recognize his real parents at first, but now he does. He tensed up behind Karone and wished his daddies were here. 

"We don't want to hurt you, but we want our son back. We won't be afraid to take him by force." Threatened the woman. 

"Chase, Riley, get over here, now!" Karone screamed. 

Chase and Riley immediately appeared and recognized Dillon's parents. They know what they look like because the adoption agency showed them pictures. Rage was the only feeling Chase and Riley had. 

"What do you two want?" Chase asked harshly. 

"We want our son." Stated the woman. 

The man suddenly snuck past Karone and he grabbed Dillon and ran off. Dillon screamed and cried for his daddies. 

"Daddy is right here. Now shut up!" Said the man. 

"You not Daddy! You mean to me. You hurt me."

The man threw Dillon on the ground and pulled out a knife. He held the knife to Dillon's neck, but the object was kicked out of his hand. He looked up and saw Riley, Chase, and Karone. 

"Give me my son!" Yelled Riley. 

"He's my son." The man said. 

"If he was really your son, you would have never hurt him in the first place. And you wouldn't have had a knife to his neck. Why would you call yourself a father?"

"Because he's my biological child, that's why."

"Why would you hurt him? He's such a sweet child."

"Because I wanted a daughter. When Dillon came along, I became upset and began drinking. I would take my anger out on him because he couldn't do anything about it."

"Well he's my and his son now." Chase said while pointing to him and Riley.

"You're telling me that a pair of fags are raising my child?"

Chase punched the man right in his face. "Don't call us that. And Dillon is not your child, he's ours."

Security came along and Karone explained everything to them. The guards took the man and woman away and said that they were being arrested. 

Riley, Chase, Karone, and Dillon made their way back inside. Dillon was being held by Riley. 

"Daddy, why did Papa hit my real dad when he said that word?" Dillon asked. 

"Because that word is a very mean word."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Absolutely not! You did nothing wrong. We are going home and we're going to cuddle on the couch."

"Papa, Uncle Matt, and Karone also?"

"Sure."

The group met Matt at the triceratops section. After explaining everything, Matt got mad, but he calmed down knowing everything was alright. On the way out of the building, Kendall approached them. 

"Chase, Riley, come here please." She said. 

"What is it?" Asked Chase. 

"I told the others about my pregnancy, and who the father is."

"Who is the father?" Riley asked. 

"Heckyl."


	15. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Dillon spend the day together. Meanwhile, Snide attacks and Dillon's green glow progresses.

When the family arrived home, Dillon was still really upset about what his biological parents had done. Riley and Chase were still shocked to learn that their enemy, Heckyl, is the father of Kendall's baby. 

"Dillon, do you want anything?" Riley asked softly. 

"Spend time with you." Replied the child. 

"Do you want everyone?"

"No. Just you, Daddy."

"I guess that would work."

Riley nodded to the others and they knew what to do. Matt and Karone decided to check out various stores that have baby supplies. Chase grabbed his skateboard and went off to the skate park to practice. Riley laid himself and Dillon on the couch. 

"Daddy, can we color?" Dillon asked. 

"Sure we can."

Riley left the room to gather the needed materials. He returned with paper, crayons, and colored pencils. They didn't have paint because Riley and Chase thought that paint would cause too much of a mess. Then he set the supplies on the living room table. 

Riley and Dillon colored for over an hour. Riley drew a neat and clean picture of a dinosaur, which he was proud to say that he made. Dillon, on the other hand, mainly drew scribbles, which Riley looked down on. He knew his son was a decent drawer, but he probably thought Dillon was too upset to properly draw a picture. 

"Do you like it, Daddy?" The child asked. 

"Well," Remarked Riley. 

Dillon teared up. "You don't like it." He threw the picture on the ground.

"Don't do that, Dillon. I love it very much."

"Why you no say that?"

"Because I think that you could do better."

"You no think I good?"

"I think you're good, but I want you to be better."

"Why?"

"Because I believe that you're very talented. And if you draw a really nice picture, you can have ice cream."

"Okay, Daddy."

Half an hour later, Dillon had drawn, to the best of his ability, a train. Riley approved and placed the picture on the fridge. 

"I'm hungry." Stated Dillon. 

"What would you like?"

"Anything that you cook, Daddy. I like when you cook."

"Thanks. How about you put up the coloring supplies while I cook?"

"Okay." Answered Dillon while he began cleaning up the living room. 

Riley went over to the kitchen and started preparing the meal. He decided to make Dillon's favorite, homemade macaroni and cheese. Dillon loved that dish, especially if Riley made it. No other person could make the cheese like Riley.

The two ate and Dillon got most of the food on his clothes. He laughed knowing he did it on purpose. Riley chuckled, as he didn't want to make Dillon more upset by scolding him. Riley cleaned the child and the two went to the playroom.

Riley grabbed all the blocks and the two of them started to build a tower. Dillon cheered up, mainly because playing with his blocks is his favorite activity. Dillon looked at Riley with a grin. 

"Daddy, lift please." Dillon said while holding his arms in the air. 

"Okay."

Riley picked up his son and held him close. Dillon told him that he wanted to get near to the tower. Riley obeyed and Dillon was only an inch away from the top of the block tower. Dillon hit the tower and watched it fall. 

"Dillon, why did you do that?" Riley asked. "We worked hard on it."

"It made me happy. I happy now."

"I'm glad that you're happy."

Riley tickled Dillon, and Dillon turned red because of his laughter. Dillon soon yawned, indicating that it's his nap time. 

"Want to take a nap in daddies bed?" Asked Riley. 

"Please."

Riley nodded and headed toward his and Chase's room. He sat the both of them down and got underneath the blanket. Dillon snuggled up on Riley's chest, and Riley wrapped his arm around Dillon. 

"Never leave." Stated Dillon. 

"I won't. I promise." Riley said, slightly falling asleep. 

A while later, both were asleep. Dillon began producing the same green glow from before. This time, a train could be heard from the light. 

About an hour later, Chase and the others arrived home. Matt and Karone went down to their room, and Chase went to his. When Chase opened the door, Dillon immediately stopped glowing. 

"We're home." Stated Chase. 

Chase noticed the pair were still sleeping and decided to wake them up. He screamed as loud as he could, and the loudness caused Dillon and Riley to wake up. Dillon didn't know what was going on, so he cried. 

"See, look what you've done. I can't believe you would do that." Exclaimed Riley. 

"It was only a joke." Chase explained. 

"Well, it wasn't. Dillon and I were peacefully sleeping until you disrupted us."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some fun."

"You're definition of fun isn't a good one. You're going to have to calm Dillon down. I just don't know how to handle you right now."

"Why are you acting like a little bitch about this?" Chase said. 

"Don't use that language around Dillon! And don't call me that! I'm going for a walk!" Riley shouted as he started to leave.

"Daddy, don't leave. You promised." Cried Dillon. 

Chase went over to Dillon. "Dillon, I'm so sorry for ending your nap early, and for making you upset."

"Is Daddy leaving forever?" The child asked. 

Chase was completely shocked by that question. "No, he's coming back. I just don't know when."

"Why did you say that bad word to Daddy?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't have said it. I guess I was upset that I lost a wheel on my skateboard. That's still not an excuse for what I said. I won't you to know, I won't say that word again, and I don't want you saying that word. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Want to go find Daddy?"

"Yes." Dillon said. Chase picked Dillon up and headed out of the house.

The two made there way down the street. The decided to head toward the track, since that's where Riley goes when he's upset. On the way, Dillon cheered back up and was back to normal. 

When Chase and Dillon arrived at the track, they saw Riley running. Before they could do anything, Snide appeared and it scared Dillon. 

"Green ranger! Hand me your energem!" Snide commanded. 

"Never!" Riley told the villain. Riley morphed into his ranger suit and began to fight. 

Dillon perked up when he realized that his daddy was a superhero. He wanted down, but Chase kept a tight grip on the child. Chase chose to hide behind the bleachers, so Snide won't notice him and Dillon. Things didn't help when Dillon started to glow again. 

Snide noticed the glowing and walked towards the bleachers. When he got there, he snatched the bleachers out of the ground and threw them into the air. Chase morphed and fought, trying to take the attention off of Dillon. 

Dillon was scared, but also happy to see that his daddies were superheroes. He was about to leave, but couldn't because his feet were stuck to the ground. His glowing became so bright, everyone was blinded by the green light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a serious change to Dillon, a good change that could help the story. Leave guesses of what you think will happen and what you want next.


	16. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon's green glow is revealed. The result is unexpected.

Dillon's green glow brightened until he was surrounded by an enormous sphere of green. The brightness was blinding Chase, Riley, and Snide. The glow disappeared and the child wasn't there anymore, an adult green ranger stood in place instead.

"Who is that?" Riley asked.

"Looks like there's another green ranger." Stated Chase. 

"Great, more rangers." Snide sarcastically said. "I thought ten of the Dino Charge Rangers were enough. At least there's not anymore."

"Think again." A voice said. The group looked behind and saw Karone on a bench. "You haven't seen me yet. Go Galactic!"

Karone morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger and went to strike Snide. She pulled out her Quasar Saber and hit Snide on the chest.

Snide was pushed back. "Another different type of ranger. That's it, I'm furious now!"

Snide forwarded the new green ranger and was stopped by Chase and Riley. Riley slashed his sword at the villain, then Snide was thrown to the middle of the track. Chase was about to shoot when Kendall stopped him. She was already morphed into the purple ranger. 

"What are you doing, Mrs. Morgan?" Chase asked. 

"Remember, he's also Heckyl. And Heckyl is the father of my child, I don't want any of you harming him." She explained. 

"But how are we going to destroy Snide without destroying Heckyl?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out. We need to go back to headquarters." She said. Chase nodded and the rangers fled their base of operations.

They demorphed when they all were in their safe underground room. All demorphed except the new green ranger. The others examined him. 

This green had a train motif. They others speculated that Dillon could be the ranger, but they couldn't figure out how a four year old could be a ranger. The mysterious ranger demorphed to reveal a teenage boy, who looks a lot like Dillon. 

"Who are you?" Asked Kendall. 

"I'm Dillon." Dillon replied. 

"How? You're only four years old. How is the even possible?" Riley asks. 

"I think it was the green glow. I suppose it turned me into a ranger, which turned me into a teenager."

"But why?"

"How should I know?"

Keeper appeared in front of Dillon. "Dillon, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Keeper, and I am the mentor of the Dino Charge Rangers, which your fathers are members. They were to protect the lives of ordinary citizens in danger from the evil Snide, which was the monster that you saw today. If you want to know what happened to you, please step in front of the computer."

Dillon stood where he was told and was scanned. The computer immediately gathered data and showed all that it could. 

"Looks like the green glow did cause Dillon to age and be a ranger. It says that he is now a sixteen year old and he is a member of the Express Rail Rangers." Kendall explained as she read the screen. 

"But why did I become this way?" Dillon asked. 

"It says here that your strong imagination caused all of that to happen. And there are more rangers on your team, it's just that they're all located in different places."

"What do I do now? I'm just about the same age as my fathers, how do we explain that?"

"We say that you're adopted, which you are. We still love you just as much, and we always will." Riley said.

"And we'll teach you how to be a ranger. There are rules you have to follow. The major rule is that no one must know that you're a ranger." Chase explained. 

"But how do I morph?" Asked Dillon. 

"Look at your wrist."

Dillon looked and saw a train station themed wrist device on his wrist. A little green train was locked in place, which was soon ejected into Dillon's hand. 

"I think that I'm going to like be a ranger." Exclaimed Dillon. 

"Come on, let's head home." Karone said.

When at home, Riley explained everything to Matt. Matt had a mix of emotions, from hate to joy to jealousy. 

"So everyone is a ranger except me? I hate this." Matt told his family. "Karone, you shouldn't have fought while you're pregnant, it's dangerous."

"I know, but it was to protect the others."

"I'm glad that you're safe and nothing happened. Dillon, I'm happy to see you all grown up. Now we have some more help to raise my and Karone's child when the baby comes."

"Thanks. I'll be glad to help." Dillon said to his uncle. 

"Now we can have a Papa to son talk." Chase said as he put his arm on Dillon's shoulder. "I can teach you how to get a girlfriend."

"I thought you were gay?"

"Riley is gay, I'm bisexual. And how do you know what that means?"

"I'm a teenager, we just automatically know things."

"No matter what, I'm still teaching you on how to get a girl."

"What about if I want a boy?"

"Do you?"

"Nah, I want a girl. I'm just messing with you."

"That's my boy." Chase said and chuckled. 

The truth is, Dillon didn't know if he wanted a boyfriend or girlfriend. Since he became a teenager, he couldn't think about anything other than his sexuality and how he became the way he was. When he found out that there are other people with the same ranger powers, he was determined to find them. He turned to his family with a stern look. 

"Daddy and Papa, I'm leaving to find my teammates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Dillon set out on a journey to find his team? I'm still thinking of waiting on that idea for later. Also, in thinking of creating another story set in an alternate universe, which will be Chase and Riley in high school. Let me know what you think.


	17. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jail visit to see Dillon's father is made to settle things. And Dillon lashes out at Chase and Riley. The location of Dillon's first teammate is revealed.

"You are not leaving." Chase told his now teenage son. 

Dillon recently turned into a sixteen year old after a green glow changed him and made him a ranger. He found out that there are others on his team, and he wants to find them. 

"Why not?" Dillon asked. 

"Because you just got your powers, which you don't know much about. And you just turned into a teenager, with no knowledge of the world. You can search for your team later, but I want you to stay here for a while until you get used to your new life." Explained Riley.

"Fine. Have it your way." 

"Don't get an attitude with me."

"I'm not having an attitude."

"What is it then?"

"It's called being a teenager."

"I don't care what you call it, it's still disrespectful."

"It doesn't matter anyway, you and Chase aren't my real parents." Dillon said harshly. 

Dillon's words felt like a dagger to the heart. He was such a sweet child, but now he turned bad. He was raised by Chase and Riley to be nice and to never misbehave, but it seems like their work meant nothing. Without thinking, Chase punched Dillon in the face. 

"Chase!" Riley yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"You heard him. He shouldn't have said that." Chase replied.

"That's not an excuse to punch our child."

"According to him, he's not our child. He's not a child anymore, he's a teenager."

"I don't care if he changed ages, he is still our son."

Dillon stood in his place watching the two argue. He had a slight bruise on his right check, but it was barely visible. While the others weren't noticing, he made his way to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Chase asked. 

"Somewhere." Replied Dillon. 

"Tell me where, Dillon."

"To visit my real parents in jail." Dillon answered and walked out. 

Halfway to the jailhouse, Dillon had mixed thoughts of seeing his real parents. The major thing that concerned him was the sudden age change. He had no idea what to do about explaining his new look. 

Then there was the thought about Chase and Riley. He had treated them like garbage, and was thinking that they must absolutely hate him. During his thinking, he heard footsteps running in his direction. 

"Wait!" Said a voice with an accent. Dillon turned around and saw that it was Chase. Riley was right beside him. 

"You two came? I thought you hated me and didn't want me." Dillon said with tears. 

"Don't cry, it makes us sad when you cry. Why would you think that we hate you and don't want you?" Asked Riley. 

"Because of what I said."

"Dillon, we could never hate you, we've said so at least a thousand times. We also want you with us, because you are our son, we love you with all our hearts. We know you only said those things because you were scared of your change. You and I both know that you'll return to your kind nature when you adjust to your new life."

"Thanks for saying that. I love both of you more than anything."

The three hugged and Dillon cried. He apologized more than ever, and Chase and Riley accepted each one. 

"What are you planning on doing now?" Chase asked. 

"I still want to visit my biological parents." The teen answered.

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Positive. If you two come with me."

"We promise. We'll stand away so they don't recognize us."

Once the trio arrived at the jailhouse, a guard escorted them into the area were they could talk to prisoners. Chase and Riley backed away to a corner of the room and gave a supportive nod to Dillon. Dillon sat in the chair and saw a guard on the other side bring his father out. The older man sat down and the two picked up the telephone on each of their sides.

"Who are you?" The older asked. 

"I'm someone who's close to your son, really close."

"What about Dillon do you know? What do you want from me?" 

"Dillon told me everything that you and his mother did to him. I want to know why you did what you did, and how you could live with yourself."

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is. Just tell me, then I'll leave you alone and you'll never see me again."

"I wanted a daughter. When Dillon came into my life, I was upset. I began drinking and it made me violent. I took my anger out on him because he couldn't do anything to stop me. Even when I wasn't angry of drunk, I would still violate him. I was upset at first, but I adjusted and got used to it and didn't feel anything."

"You're a horrible father."

"At least I'm not a fag like the men Dillon is being raised by."

"Don't call them that!"

"I can say whatever I want. Besides, why do you care?"

"I just do. They're people too, they're even better than you."

"How would you know?"

"It's just a feeling. No one could be as bad as you were." 

"I don't care what you think, just leave."

"One final question, where's his mom?"

"She's in a woman's prison."

"That's all I need. While you're locked up, think about what you could've had. Think about all the mistakes you've made. You'll be haunted by your past, and won't be able to handle your future. I'll never see you again."

After that, the two put back the telephones. A guard escorted Dillon's father back into the cells. Dillon went to his daddies and gave them a long hug. 

"It's okay. You settled things with him and it's over now. Let's head home." Suggested Riley. 

On the way back home, Dillon's morpher beeped and pulled up a map. The guys looked and saw that a point on the map was located. 

"What does that mean?" Chase asked. 

"I know." Dillon answered. 

"What?"

"That I can find my first teammate in Angel Grove."


	18. Faces From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon enrolls at Angel Grove High School and meets a famous ranger. Dillon also meets his first teammate.

A week after visiting Dillon's biological dad in jail, Dillon had been searching for his first teammate. He is currently in Angel Grove with his daddies. 

"Dillon, what makes you think that one of your teammates is even in Angel Grove?" Riley asked. 

"Because the map on my morpher showed this town. What else could it mean?"

"I don't know. But there could be other reasons other than one of teammates is here."

"I don't care what reason it is, it must mean something."

After talking, the trio found Angel Grove High School. Upon walking in, the hallways looked clean and no students were noticeable. Suddenly a bell rung and students came pouring out of classrooms. Dillon got caught in the middle and was pushed into an empty classroom. 

"Hello." Said a voice.

"What?" Dillon asked in confusion. 

Dillon turned around and saw the man. He had short black hair and dressed professionally. He was packing a briefcase with papers. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" The older asked concerned. 

"I was just wondering what subject you teach." Dillon lied. 

"Are you a new student? I haven't seen any new additions to my list."

"My first day is tomorrow, that's why my name isn't on the list yet. I came here today to check out the school." More lies Dillon told. 

"Well, I teach geology here at this school. My classes are mainly about dinosaur related topics."

"That's awesome!"

"You think so?"

"Of course. I love dinosaurs."

"Great! I hope you enjoy the class. By the way, what's your name?"

"Dillon."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Oliver." He said and walked out of the room. Riley and Chase walked in. 

"What happened?" Chase asked. 

"I met a teacher and told him I'm a new student."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It was in the moment. Anyway, I need to get enrolled in this school today."

"Why?"

"Because I told him my first day is tomorrow. Besides, I'll be able to find my teammate if I'm here."

"What makes you think your teammate is a student at this school."

"It's just a feeling."

"Fine, but where are you planning on living? Riley and I can't stay here."

"I'll figure something out."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

The three of them went to find the principal to get Dillon registered. Luckily, the principal could see them at the moment. After an hour of talking, Dillon was set to start school the next day. 

The family decided to stay in a hotel for the night. When morning came, Chase and Riley dropped Dillon at the high school with the needed materials, then the two drove back to Amber Beach.

Dillon walked through the school trying to find his first class. Without noticing where he was walking, he bumped into someone. 

"Sorry." Dillon said as he picked up his stuff. 

"Don't worry about it. It happens." The girl said with a slight accent. 

"I love your voice. What kind of accent do you have?" Dillon asked as the two stood up. 

"It's a mix of an Australian and an American."

"How do you have a mix of those two?"

"My mom is Australian. My dad is American. I grew up with both and I adapted both."

"That's cool. I've never seen someone with a mixture. My dad is from New Zealand, so he has an accent."

"Then why don't you have one?"

"I'm adopted."

"That must be sad."

"It's really not. My biological parents abused me as a child and I was placed in an adoption center. I was then adopted by the two most wonderful dads in the world."

"You have two fathers?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Absolutely not! I love and accept all people."

"That's good. I really like you. I think we can be great friends."

"Thanks, me too. How come I've never seen you around?"

"Today's my first day."

"Let me see your schedule." She said as Dillon handed the piece of paper to her. "Great! We have the same classes together!"

"Awesome. We can be best friends and desk neighbors."

"Absolutely."

"What's your name? I forgot to ask."

"Layla Oliver."

"Are you related to Dr. Oliver, the geology teacher?"

"He's my dad. You and I have his class at the end of the day. How do you know about him?" 

"I met him yesterday as I was looking around the school."

"That's good. By the way, his class is stupidly easy. All the jocks take his class because it's mainly a class where you show up and pass. There are no tests and we skip school a lot to visit dig sites to try to find dinosaur fossils."

"That seems fun, I can't wait."

"Let's go to our first class."

"Which class is it?"

"It's a new class the school made last year."

"What's the name of the class?"

"The Study Of Power Rangers."

"What!"

"Since Angel Grove is kind of famous for different Power Ranger teams defending the town, all the high schools have a class about teaching about what the rangers did and who they fought. I find the class ridiculously easy, easier than my dad's class."

"Why do you think that?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can tell me, we're best friends."

"I know we are, but I would be breaking the rules."

"If I tell you something that would break my rules, will you then tell me?"

"I will."

"I'm a Power Ranger."

"You are?"

"Yes." Dillon told her and showed his morpher. "I'm the green ranger of my team. I don't know who's all on my team, that's why I came here. I came to find one of my teammates. My morpher showed a map with this town pointed out."

"I'm a ranger too! I'm the teammate you're looking for, I have the same morpher." She showed her morpher. "I'm the pink."

"That's awesome. Is the fact that you're a pink ranger why you find the Power Ranger class easy?"

"I find the class easy because my parents were members of some of the ranger teams in this town."

"Your parents are rangers?"

"They were. My mom gave her powers to someone else, and my dad retired. They told me all the stories and the history, which is why I have the highest grade in that class."

"Both of my dads are rangers. My aunt to be is a ranger from a different team than them, and her brother is the leader of another team."

"You sure are related to rangers."

"So are you."

"I think that the both of us will hold the highest grade in the class. That reminds me, we're going to be late if we don't make our way now."

The two went off to the class and sat in the front row. The lesson was about the Space Rangers. Dillon told his new best friend, Layla, that the red ranger was his uncle to be. The two enjoyed their time together and told stories of their families. Time passes by until their final class of the day, Dr, Oliver's class. 

"Dillon, nice to see you again. I see that you and my daughter are close." Dr. Oliver said. 

"Her and I are best friends, and teammates." Dillon told him happily. 

"What do you mean by teammates?"

"Me and her are the green and pink rangers of our team. I also know about you and your wife's history as rangers."

"How do you know about our secrets?"

"Layla told me as I told her about my family being rangers."

"Your parents are rangers?"

"Yes. Their members of a dinosaur theme team."

"That's why you love dinosaurs. How come I've never seen you here, or around town?"

"I moved here yesterday. My dads dropped me off so they can keep fighting with their team back in Amber Beach."

"Do you have anywhere to live?"

"No."

"How about you live with me and my family. Your a ranger now, and rangers stick together and help each other."

"You'll seriously let me stay with you and your family?"

"Of course, but only on one condition. You and my daughter have to sleep in different rooms."

"Totally."

"Welcome to the Ranger Nation, may the power be with you."

The geology class started and of course, it was easy. When the school bell rung letting the students know it's time to go home, Dr. Oliver drove his daughter and Dillon home. 

Dillon knew that this would be a huge adjustment, but it was worth it to finally have his first teammate. 

When they arrived at the house, Dillon was shown to his new room. Since he didn't have anything with him, he'll be taken to shops the next day for clothes. He only had one thing, a picture of his daddies. He hung the frame up above the bed, so they would always watch over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter. If you want other children of rangers, let me know.


	19. Lightspeed Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon and Layla meet a team of rangers. Another teammate is found.

After a day of living in Angel Grove, Dillon has gotten used to the town. He went shopping and bought clothes for his stay and went sight seeing. He and Layla had good times. 

On Monday morning, he was woken up by Dr. Oliver. He saw the picture frame above Dillon's bed. 

"Who are they?" The older man asked. 

"My dads."

"You have two dads?"

"Yes I do."

"Cool. I have friends that are like them."

"Who?"

"Past teammates of mine. Their names are Adam and Rocky."

"Are they dating?"

"They got married two years ago. They adopted a son around your age."

"What time is it?" Dillon asked while rubbing his eyes.

"It's seven, we got an hour until we got to be at the school. Better get ready."

Dillon got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. While he took a shower, he thought about where he might find his new teammate. He wondered if he would have to search far away, maybe on Mirinoi. Karone had told him stories about the jungle planet, and he wanted to visit. 

When Dillon finished his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He closed the door and saw Layla waiting. 

"Sorry, I didn't know you were out here." Dillon said while covering up his body. 

"It's okay." Layla told him while looking away.

"I'll just be on my way to my room."

"What took you so long in the shower?"

"You can't just ask somebody that question, especially to a guy."

"You took thirty minutes. And I know what guys like to do in a shower, and it's a nasty think I can't believe they do."

"I do that thing in my room. And I was thinking about where our next teammate might be, that's what took me so long."

"I didn't need to know that you do that nasty self pleasure thing, but where do you think our next teammate may be?"

"On a planet far away."

"We'll just wait until our morpher gives us a new clue." 

With that, Dillon went to his room and got dressed. Of course, his outfit consisted of black and green. When he put his shoes on, his morpher beeped. The morpher showed a message, but Layla came in before he could read it. 

"Did your morpher show a message too?" She asked. 

"Yes."

"Come on, let's read it together."

"It says, 'Before the lights lay, search and protect Mariner Bay.'"

"I know that town, it's only a twenty minute car ride from here."

"Thats good, but what does it mean by the lights lay?"

"I think the town lights going out."

"But why would town lights going out affect us finding someone?"

"It would be dark, so it will make it hard to see."

"I guess so. We need to get to school. Your dad is going to freak out if we're late."

So the school day went on like normal. The classes were easy, nothing exciting happened, and the lunch was still nasty. 

After school, Dr. Oliver drove the two kids over to Mariner Bay. The town seemed like any other normal town, but Dillon and Layla knew something was up. 

Suddenly, a monster came out of no where and attacked the town. Dillon and Layla were about to morph, but they saw something amazing. A team of rangers were fighting the monster.

Dillon and Layla morphed and fought with the team of rangers. The monster was easy to defeat, seemingly too easy. 

"Thanks for helping us, whoever you are." The red said. 

"Train themed rangers, never seen those before." Said the blue.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Asked the yellow.

"We don't know, we're trying to find them. We got a message leading is here, we think one of our teammates are here." Dillon replied. 

"How about we take you to our base and try to find them." Suggested the green.

Dillon and Layla walked with the other rangers to their base. Layla told her dad to leave, and then he drove back to Angel Grove.

Once all the rangers arrived at the location, they all demorphed. Dillon and Layla saw that the six other rangers were all adults. 

"Welcome to the Lightspeed Aquabase. This is where we track the town for demons and fight them off. My name is Carter, and I'm the red ranger and leader of the Lightspeed Rangers." Carter introduced. 

"How long have you and your team defended this town?" Dillon asked. 

"We began in 2000, then we stopped when we defeated the demons. They recently came back and started attacking. We decided to fight again until they're permanently gone."

"Me and my friend have a reason to believe that something terrible will happen tonight if we don't stop it."

"What will happen?"

"We don't know. Layla and I got a message on our morphers saying that we need to search and protect this city before night falls."

"It can't be." The titanium said. 

"What?"

"When I was first beginning to be a ranger, three monsters appeared and spread feathers across the city. The feathers would explode at nightfall. That's probably what your message meant."

"But why would we get the message? We don't know anything about this town or you."

"Your message said to search and protect. It may have meant to search for your teammate and protect them from the danger."

"I think you're right. What's your name?"

"Ryan, I'm titanium. Chad is blue, Kelsey is yellow, Joel is green, and my sister Dana is pink. You already know Carter as the red. We make up the Lightspeed Rangers."

"Me and Layla are the green and pink Rail Rangers."

"Nice to meet the two of you. But we need to search for the feathers, because I'm sure that's the danger that will happen."

The rangers divided into teams to search the town. Carter and Dillon, Kelsey and Chad, Dana and Layla, and Ryan and Joel all paired up to search.

Carter and Dillon searched the park. While searching, Dillon wanted to know more about Carter. 

"What's up with you and Dana?" Dillon asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed that she was staring at you while we were at the Aquabase."

"She's just looking out for her brother."

"Why?"

"Because I'm married to her brother."

"You're married to Ryan?"

"He and I married a month ago. Dana is worried that I'm going to hurt Ryan, which I won't because I love him."

"Have you and Ryan thought about kids?"

"We discussed it, but we decided to wait until the demons are gone."

"That's good." Dillon said and noticed the bridge. "What's that?"

The two ran to the bridge and saw a feather. Dillon used his morpher to send it to space. He used the radar mode and found no other feathers were around. He did notice someone hiding under the bridge. 

The two went under the bridge and found a teenage boy. Dillon went over to comfort him. 

"I'm Dillon, I'm here to help you. Do you need any help?" Dillon asked. 

"Not really. I'm here hiding from that monster. After realizing that he's too strong for me, I hid." The boy replied. 

"Why would you fight the monster?"

"Because I'm a Power Ranger."

"You are? So am I." Dillon said and showed his morpher. 

"That's the same one I have. I'm the blue ranger."

"I'm green."

"What brings you here?"

"I'm here to find one of my teammates, which I just did."

"My name is TK. Can I join you?"

"Absolutely. I've already found the pink ranger and were based in Angel Grove."

"Great! My parents live there. I can go back with you two." TK said. The three rangers then returned to the Aquabase. 

After everyone was gathered at the Aquabase, it was revealed that all the feathers have been destroyed and the demon that planted them was destroyed. The Lightspeed Rangers thanked the three Rail Rangers for their work. 

"Dillon, Layla, TK, we appreciate your work and want to offer you these." Carter said and held three jackets. 

"These jackets are the green, pink, and blue Lightspeed Ranger jackets. We want you three to take them as a token of our gratitude." Said Dana. 

"Thanks. We love them." Layla told them. 

The Rail Rangers put on the jackets and hugged the Lightspeed Rangers. Layla, TK, and Dillon left and went back up to the streets. Dr. Oliver came and brought them back to Angel Grove. 

"TK, what's your parents name?" Dillon asked as they dropped off the blue ranger. 

"Tori and Blake. They're the blue and navy Ninja Rangers."

"Are they from Angel Grove?"

"No. They moved here before I was born."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dillon." TK said and went inside. 

As Dillon was riding in the back of Dr. Oliver's truck, he couldn't stop think about TK. He was thinking about how cute he was, but he shouldn't be thinking that. They're teammates, and teammates shouldn't date. His dad's date, Ryan and Carter are married, many other rangers date. Why shouldn't he? He didn't know if TK goes for the same team. As a matter of fact, Dillon didn't know if he, himself, likes boys or not. He just has to wait for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Dillon ask TK out on a date? What teammate will they find next? What should I write?


	20. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon is confused on his sexuality. He says something to TK that could ruin everything. Something great happens. The next teammate's location is revealed.

Dillon laid in bed just thinking about the day he just had. He went to defend a town that he didn't know, meet a team of rangers, found the blue ranger of his team, and was given a nice jacket as a gift. None of that stuff bothered him, it was the feelings he has. 

Ever since laying his eyes on TK, Dillon has been confused about his sexuality. He began questioning ever since he became a teenager, but held it off because he thought it wasn't important. It wasn't until TK came along that made Dillon question himself again.

TK has that gorgeous brown hair, jawline that goes on for days, charming smile, and deep blue eyes that you can get lost in. His low voice would ring in Dillon's ears and wouldn't leave. To top everything off, TK has a bulge that made Dillon get hard. 

"TK Bradley. The name has a nice ring to it." Dillon softly said. 

"What did you say?" Layla asked from the doorway. 

"Nothing. Why are you at my door?"

"I came to give you your morpher. You left it in my dad's truck."

"Thanks."

"What were you saying about TK?"

"It was nothing."

"It was something. Please tell me. We're best friends, you can tell me anything." Said Layla as she sat next to Dillon. 

"It's something personal."

"You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Will you promise not to make fun of me?"

"I promise."

"I'm confused about my sexuality."

"Dillon, it's completely normal for teens, especially teen boys, to go through this challenge. It doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with you, it just means that you're finding your true self. I'm sure that almost every boy that goes to our school has gone through with thinking about their sexual preference. I'm pretty sure that my dad has thought about his sexuality when he was younger. No matter the outcome, you will always be loved and supported."

"Thanks for that, but I'm not sure what I should do about my feelings for TK."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I can't go up to a straight guy and confess my feelings for him. Besides, he's our teammate."

"What makes you so sure that he's straight?"

"Have you seen his looks? He's absolutely grip dead gorgeous. Besides, every cute guy is straight."

"That theory isn't always true. I've seen that picture of your dads, and they're both smoking hot."

"Layla! They're my dads, don't say that kind of stuff around me."

"It's the truth, they're hot. And the whole TK being our teammate thing, it probably won't even change anything if you tell him your feelings."

"Why do you think that?"

"If he's straight, he might be a little uncomfortable at first, but he'll get over it because you two are teammates and friends. If he's gay or bisexual, there's a possibility that he feels the same way about you, and the most in that situation is that the two of you will date. No matter what, he'll have your back."

"I hope you're right."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I want to tell him how I feel, but I don't know when."

"Tell him when you feel comfortable."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning, a monster appeared at Angel Grove Park. The three Rail Rangers were at the scene, and they were already morphed. 

When the monster grabbed TK, Dillon got furious and attacked the monster on his own. He knew that the monster would overpower him, but all Dillon could think about was TK and getting him to safety. 

Before Dillon could do damage to the enemy, the monster switched positions with TK. Dillon accidentally hit TK, which made him upset.

TK dropped to the ground and demorphed. Dillon demorphed and rushed to his side and held him in his arms. He cried and TK noticed. 

"Dillon, it was an accident, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Stop crying, I'm okay." TK reassured. 

"You may be, but I'm not. I just hurt the love of my life. I love you so much." Dillon said without realizing what he said. 

"Did you say what I that you said?"

"I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe that you're that way. I need to go." TK said and then ran off. 

The monster struck Dillon. Dillon morphed again and he attacked the monster with the help of Layla. The monster took a while, but was defeated. 

Later that night, Dillon was at Adelle's Surf Spot just sitting in a booth. His thoughts mainly consisted of how he majorly messed up. He said how he felt to TK, and then he ran off. Dillon was thinking that TK might get angry and be violent, or possibly quit being a ranger. 

What Dillon didn't expect was seeing TK walk into the building. The blue ranger searched the place until he noticed Dillon. He went over and sat across from the green ranger. 

"I'm so sorry for what I said. I know you're straight and I shouldn't have told you what I did." Dillon apologized. 

"Dillon, it's okay. You're wrong about me, I'm not straight. Truth is, I love boys." Revealed TK. 

"Then why did you run off and said what you said?"

"I couldn't believe that you liked boys too, especially me. I ran off because I was scared. I didn't know how to process the information at the time, but I thought about it when I ran off. I realized that I'm in love with you too. Dillon, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Sure. Let's have it now. We're already at the best place in town, why not make it better?"

"I love your thinking."

The two ate their food and drunk a single smoothie with two straws. They laughed and held hands throughout the night. They became alert when their morphers beeped and showed a map. 

"What's the location?" TK asked. 

"It's a planet." Dillon answered. 

"Do you know which one?"

"Of course I do. Why shouldn't I? My aunt to be talked a whole bunch of this planet. The yellow ranger from her team is from this planet."

"What planet is it?"

"Mirinoi."

"What could it mean?"

"Another one of our teammates could be on that planet."

The two left so they could tell Layla. When they were outside the hangout spot, Dillon and TK turned to each other. TK leaned in and gave Dillon a kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need all the help that I can get. Please send ideas.


	21. Mirinoi Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rail Rangers encounter a past villain. A new teammate is found.

Space. Coldness. Fear. Excitement. These were all things the three Rail Rangers could think about. 

The three rangers are currently on a space ship headed to a jungle planet that they've never been before. They believe that their next teammate may be on that planet. 

Dr. Oliver talked to NASA and got permission for the rangers to use a ship. He gave them supplies for the trip and knowledge. He stayed in Angel Grove because of him being a teacher, and he believes that the teens would be fine without him.

Inside the ship, Layla was clutching to her seat with dear life. TK and Dillon held hands and wouldn't let go. They could see the universe, and it was beautiful. 

After a few hours, the rangers reached their destination. The three exited the ship and gazed the setting around them. 

Trees were everywhere, pretty flowers grew from the ground, the breeze was magnificent, and the scent took their breath away. The planet was green and purple upon looking from in space, but it looked like a forest once inside. 

After walking for a while, the teens ended up on a beach. They searched around for someone and came upon a sword. Dillon picked it up and immediately recognized the weapon. 

"What is it?" TK asked. 

"It's a Quasar Saber. And it belongs to the red Galaxy Ranger." Dillon said. 

"How do you know?"

"Because my aunt to be is the pink Galaxy Ranger. She has the same sword, but her symbol on it is a wildcat. This symbol is a lion, which means that this sword belongs to Leo."

"How do you know about Leo?" Layla asked. 

"The red Galaxy Ranger. I know because Karone talks about her teammates all the time. I also know that a Galaxy Ranger would never leave this weapon behind, something must've happened to Leo."

"What should we do?"

"We need to find him first, then we can continue our mission for our teammate."

The three looked around for traces of Leo, but nothing appeared. About an hour later, they heard footsteps behind them. 

"What do I have here?" The voice said full with evil in their voice. 

The rangers turned around and saw who was behind them. It looked like an evil pink ranger. 

"Who are you?" Asked Layla. 

"I'm Psycho Pink." The villain said. 

"How?" Dillon asked. "Karone said that you were destroyed years ago. How is it possible that you're still alive?"

"They thought I was destroyed, but I had a DNA chip in me, and it made it through when I was destroyed. Someone came along and I was born again. I still remember everything, and I want revenge."

"It's not going to happen." 

The rangers morphed and started to fight Psycho Pink. She was tough, tougher than any other monster. They thought that they were through, but the Galaxy Rangers appeared and helped. They all fought, but Psycho Pink ran off.

"Thanks for the help." TK said as everyone demorphed. 

"It was no problem. I'm Leo." Leo introduced. 

"We better get you three to safety." Said the yellow. Once they were in some kind of tree hideout, Dillon gave back Leo's Quasar Saber. 

"Thanks for finding it. I must've left it at the beach while I was working out." Leo said. 

"Who are you all?" Asked Layla. 

"I'm Leo, the red ranger. Damon is green, Kai is blue, and Maya is yellow. Maya is a native from this planet."

"How's Karone doing?" Maya asked. 

"She's excellent. She's pregnant with my cousin." Dillon told Maya. 

"That's great. Does she still fight?" Asked Kai. 

"No. She's taking things slow now. Where's Kendrix? Karone said that she is alive."

"She's in her room." Damon said. 

Just then, a teenage boy came into the room. He had on a red shirt, pink shoes, and black jeans. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He seemed normal until Dillon noticed what was on the boy's wrist. 

"You have that morpher." Dillon said. 

"Yeah, I've been practicing my ranger skills deep in the forests. My name is Aaron, the red Rail Ranger." He introduced himself. 

"We're your teammates. We came all the way here to find you."

"Can I go with you so I can be with you?"

"Of course, we need the help on Earth."

"Thanks."

"What made you come in this building?"

"I live here with my mom and dad. Leo and Kendrix are my parents, and they've taught me everything that they know."

"Let's get back to our ship so we can return to Earth."

"What about Psycho Pink? I heard that she was back."

Kendrix cam out of her room. "Son, go with your team. Me, your father, and our team will handle Psycho Pink."

"But mom, your not a ranger anymore."

"I can handle things without my powers. I have a score to settle with that monster."

"Be safe."

"I will. I'll let you know whenever something happens."

So the Rail Rangers went back on their ship and waved goodbye to the Galaxy Rangers. The rocket blasted off and left the planet. 

When the Rail Rangers arrived back in Angel Grove, Aaron got enrolled in the high school. They went over to drop TK off at his house. 

"Where will Aaron live?" Layla asked. 

"He can stay with me. My parents won't mind." TK said. 

Dillon went over to his boyfriend and whispered. "TK, you better not try anything with him. If you do, we're over."

"I promise. I only have eyes for you."

The two kissed and parted ways. Dillon and Layla drove back to Layla's house, while TK and Aaron went inside TK's place. 

When Aaron sat on his new bed, his phone ringed. He answered and his mother was on the other side. 

"What happened?" He asked.

"We defeated Psycho Pink for the final time. Me and your father finished her off with our combination attack."

"I'm so glad. I hope you don't miss me too bad."

"I'll always miss you, and your father will too. He told me to tell you to get a girlfriend, or boyfriend."

"Mom!"

"What? Your father and I know you like both. That Layla girl seems perfect for you."

"She's hot, but I have my eyes set on someone else."

"Who?"

"Dillon. He has a boyfriend, but I'm sure I can take care of that."

"Aaron Joseph Corbett! We raised you to never ruin a relationship. Don't you dare mess things up between those two."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two hung up and Aaron laid in bed. He lied to his mother, he was definitely planning on getting Dillon all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only ranger left is the yellow. Who should her parents be?


	22. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley visits Dillon with exciting news. Dillon comes out to his daddy, and things don't go as expected. Dillon realizes something that could change his relationship with TK.

Dillon's loving his life in Angel Grove, but he still missed Amber Beach. Sometimes he would think about his family and wonder what they were doing.

Dillon sat on his bed doing research on a english paper that was due the next day. It was like him to hold back on school assignments to the very last minute. He was assigned the paper a week ago, and never did a thing about it until tonight. He stopped his research when his phone ringed.

"Hello." Dillon said without checking who was calling. 

"Dillon, it's your daddy." Riley told his son. 

"Daddy! What brings you to calling me?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. We all miss you. How do you like Angel Grove?"

"It's lovely. I've found three of my teammates and we're trying to find another."

"That's nice. I've got good news."

"What?"

"Karone found out that she and Matt are having a son!"

"That's great! When did she find out?"

"Two days ago. We all were excited. That's not all the good news."

"What else happened?"

"Matt and Karone got engaged!"

"Great!"

"And I'm here in Angel Grove."

"You're here? When did you arrive?"

"An hour ago. I'm staying at the Hotel Grove."

"It's getting late so I have to get some sleep, but we can meet up tomorrow after school."

"Sure."

"Meet me at the Surf Spot when school ends."

The two hung up and got ready for bed. Dillon did his entire research paper in about five minutes. He didn't really care about the class. If his dads knew that he didn't try, they might take away his morpher. 

Before Dillon could sleep, he thought about TK. How was he going to explain his boyfriend to his dad? He didn't know if his dad will accept his sexuality. Why wouldn't he? Both his dads are gay, well Chase is bisexual, but they both should accept their son. Dillon let the topic go away and he went to sleep.

The next day, Dillon was nervous the whole time that he was at school. He could barley focus on learning and kept thinking about meeting his daddy. He even blew off his teammates when it was time for them to hang out during lunch and their free period. TK couldn't get his boyfriend to stay focus or talk. 

When school ended, TK was sad when Dillon wouldn't walk with him like they usually do. Dillon said that he was busy, then left his friends. 

Dillon sat in a booth at the Surf Spot and ordered a smoothie. As he drunk his drink, he shook nervously and he saw his daddy walk in. Riley sat across from his son, then his smile turned to a frown. 

"Dillon, what's wrong?" Riley asked. 

"Nothing." Dillon said while scratching his eyebrow. 

"That's a lie. You just scratched your eyebrow. You do that when you lie. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Daddy, I don't think I can tell you."

"Sure you can. No matter what you say, I will still love you. Your Papa and the rest of your family will still love you."

"Promise me that you won't hate me."

"I promise."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Dillon, that's amazing! What's his name?"

"His name is TK. You don't hate me for being gay?"

"Dillon, that's ridiculous that you would think that. I'm gay, your Papa is bisexual, why would we hate you?"

"I was stupid. I was thinking that you and Papa were the types of gays who didn't want their own child being gay."

"Me and Papa aren't like that. We love you no matter what."

"I think that he'll be upset because he really wanted to teach me how to get a girl."

"He'll just have to teach you to get a boy."

"He can't, I already have one."

"True. Tell me, does TK treat you right?"

"Of course he does. He's so sweet and takes care of me."

"Does he hurt you?"

"No! He will never harm me."

"Is he pressuring you into doing something that you're uncomfortable with?"

"No." Dillon said while scratching his eyebrow. 

"He is! What is he wanting you to do?"

"I said that he is not pressuring me."

"You scratched your eyebrow while saying that. You're lying."

"Daddy, it's nothing."

"It must be something because you're lying about it."

"You'll just get mad."

"Dillon, I'm your father. I need to know what he is wanting you to do."

"Sex! Okay, he wants me to have sex with him. I'm not ready, but he is."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Daddy, it's okay. He only brought up the discussion once, and he understood when I told him no. I can tell that he wants to ask again, but he's not saying anything because he knows it will make me uncomfortable. Sometimes, I feel like I have to do it with him so he'll be happy."

"Dillon, he's not a good boyfriend if he is making you feel pressured into sex."

"He isn't really pressuring me, I think it's my own mind making me feel that way."

"Dillon, if you feel like that he's taking advantage of you, break up with him and call me."

"Daddy, he's so wonderful and amazing. He only brought up the topic in the first week of us dating. Its been a little over a month and he hasn't once showed any signs of wanting sex. Now that I think about it, I think he forgot."

"Don't be sure about that. Teenage guys mainly want sex, and they'll do anything to get some. Be careful. And if you decide that you're ready, use protection."

"Daddy! I will, I promise."

The two left the hangout spot and went walking through the park. The trees in the park were big and magnificent. The fountain had clear water that held swimming fish.

Dillon and Riley walked and continued talking. This time, they talked about ranger duties and how tough it is to fight a monster. The two bought ice cream and ate it as they finished walking around the park. 

Riley revealed that he was heading back to Amber Beach. Dillon hugged his daddy goodbye and went back to Dr. Oliver's house. 

When Dillon laid on his bed ready to sleep, he had an idea. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He opened the messages app and texted TK. 

_TK, I'm ready to lose my virginity to you. - Dillon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Dillon go through his idea with TK? Who should the yellow ranger's parents be?


	23. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two teammates are found. Dillon thinks about a huge choice with TK. The Rail Rangers find out that there is a new ranger team. A teen boy is going to learn about his destiny.

The following morning, Dillon did his daily routine. Shower first, hope Layla doesn't see him while he walks back to his room, get dressed, brush teeth, deodorant, and eat breakfast before leaving for school. This routine was his habit, and didn't want to change a single part.

While Dillon was walking to his first class of the day, TK came up to his boyfriend. He pulled Dillon to a corner and had a confused look. 

"Did you really mean it?" TK asked. 

"What?"

"The text you sent me last night. Do you really want to have sex with me?"

"I do, I'm ready."

"You sure? I don't want you to feel like that you're pressured."

"TK, as long as I'm with you, I'm okay." Dillon said and kissed TK. 

Across the hallway, Aaron heard the whole conversation. He was angry that TK had Dillon, and now he's even more mad because the two of them are going to sleep together. Aaron couldn't hold his anger, so he punched a locker. Luckily, no one noticed.

After the first class of the day was finished, Dillon's morpher beeped. Dillon went to an empty area and noticed his morpher had added a new button. This was apparently  a teleport button. 

Along with the new feature, a messaged showed. Before Dillon could read it, his teammates came along and told him they all got the new button. 

"What does this mean?" Layla asked. 

"It means that we don't have to bother your dad into driving us everywhere." Dillon said. 

"What about the message?" Aaron commented. 

"It says that we have to travel to a place called the Animarium."

"How will we get there?"

"With the new teleport button." 

The rangers nodded and pushed the new button. They were immediately sent to a island location. They walked around until they arrived to what looked like a meeting area made of stone. 

The area had a fountain, a rock couch, table, and had a kitchen to the side. Behind them, a large statue of five animals stood. The four Rail Rangers were shocked at what they saw, but lost it when a woman pointed a blaster at them.

"Who are you four, and how did all of you get here?" She asked. 

"Ma'am, we don't mean any harm. Me and my team came up here because we're looking for someone." Dillon replied. 

"What do you mean by team? How do you even know about this place?"

"Me and my friends are Power Rangers." Dillon held up his morpher. "This is our morpher. We got a message from it saying that we needed to come here. We hope one our our teammates is one this island."

"Prove that you're rangers."

The four morphed and the woman was amazed. She put the blaster down and led the Rail Rangers to another location of the island. 

This new location looked like a living are where people could stay at. She led them inside a building and the rangers saw a man and a teen girl. 

"Rangers, these two are my husband and daughter. The three of us are rangers." The woman said. 

"Is the girl our teammate?" TK asked. 

"Yes. She's your yellow ranger."

"What's your name?"

"Taylor Earhardt, the yellow Wild Force Ranger."

"I'm Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, member of the Time Force Rangers." The man said. 

"My name is Aurora. I'm the yellow Rail Ranger, member of one your team." The girl told Dillon. 

The Rail Rangers demorphed and revealed their identity to their new ranger. Immediately, Aurora went to Layla. 

"It's so nice to have another teen girl in this island. All the other teens are boys." Aurora told Layla. 

"What's wrong with a bunch of boys?" The pink ranger asked. 

"Nothing. They're all so cute, but they don't understand a girl should be treated."

"Are any of them your boyfriend?"

"No. But I want Clay to be mine."

"Who's Clay?"

"The son of Alyssa Enrilé. Alyssa is the white Wild Force Ranger."

"Is Clay a ranger?"

"Yes. He's the blue Buster Ranger. He and his team fight around Turtle Cove."

"Are the other boys rangers?"

"No. They're just the children of the Wild Force Rangers."

"We should team up with the Buster Rangers one day."

"Who has ever heard of ranger teams meeting up? It sounds fun."

"But, haven't your parents met up before during their time as rangers?"

"I've never thought of that."

Suddenly, a Hispanic teen boy walked in. He is extremely attractive and has a great smile. He asked the Rail Rangers to go to the meeting area. In the meeting area, the boy stood in front of the group.

"I'm Clay, the blue Buster Ranger. My team got a disturbance in a place called Panorama City. Apparently, there is a strong energy source there. My team and I want you rangers to go there and find out what's going on." Clay said. 

"Why us? Why can't your team go there?" Aaron asked. 

"Because we can't leave Turtle Cove for a second. Your team don't have a bigger problem in monsters as we do. We think it's a ranger that's causing the disturbance." 

"We'll go." Dillon said. 

The Rail Rangers left the Animarium and went to Panorama City. The city was big and busy looking. The Rangers were stopped when a man stood in front of them. 

"Come with me." He said. 

The Rangers followed the man until they ended up at a mansion. The mansion looked like a training base and a living area. The man led them inside and they saw a woman and a teen boy. 

"I'm glad that you five are here." The man said. 

"How do you know us?" Layla asked. 

"My son is the orange Rail Ranger."

"That's great! But that still doesn't answer the question."

"His morpher showed a picture of the five of you, and he sent of an energy beam hoping that it will bring all of you here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mike, the green Samurai Ranger." 

"I'm Emily, the yellow Samurai Ranger." Emily said. 

"You two are really young. How is it that you two have a teen son?" Dillon asked. 

"My wife gave birth to him a year ago. He was so quiet and didn't do much until an orange glow surrounded his body and turned him into a teenager. That's how he got his powers and how he ended up around our age." Mike explained. 

"That's what happened to me! I was adopted when I was three, then I was four, I glowed green and turned into a teenager. I then became the green Rail Ranger."

"Really, I thought I was the only one." The boy said. 

"What's your name?"

"Colby."

"Awesome to meet you."

Dillon and Colby hugged. It was obvious that the two had a lot in common. Both TK and Aaron got a little jealous, which Aurora noticed. 

"What's up with TK and Aaron?" Aurora asked Layla. 

"TK is Dillon's boyfriend. Aaron has a major crush on Dillon." Layla explained. 

Mike stood in front of the Rail Rangers. "Attention, you six are now a complete team. You each need to learn the value of each other and how equal each member is. The most important thing to know is to keep personal problems out of your ranger duties."

The Rail Rangers teleported back to Angel Grove. After discussing with certain parents, Aurora will stay with Layla, and Colby will stay with TK. Later that night Dillon called TK. 

"TK, I change my mind. I want to wait a little longer before having sex." Dillon said. 

"It's alright, I can wait. I don't mind waiting for you." TK told him. 

"You're so sweet. What's it like living with Aaron and Colby?"

"It's kind of alright. Aaron is jealous of me for dating you, but he doesn't do anything about it. Colby is just the typical teen boy, he likes to sleep."

"I hope things don't get crazy over there."

"I can say the same thing to you. You now have Aurora living there. What's it like?"

"Let me tell you something, living with two teen girls is not fun. They talk all the time and will never be quiet. You wouldn't believe what happened to me. I was taking a shower and I forgot to lock the door, so Aurora walked into the bathroom while I was getting out of the shower."

"Did she see anything?"

"Just a glimpse of my lower parts."

"I can't believe she saw them before I did."

"But it was an accident."

"I know, but I'll get to experience it."

"TK, you're going to wait."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you more." Dillon said and the two hung up. Dillon turned off his lights and went to bed.

Over in the town of Silver Hills, there is an old clock tower. Inside is a teen boy sleeping. While he is asleep, a purple glow is around him. He is about to learn his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me ideas for future chapters. If you want a team-up with the Buster Rangers, let me know. And leave ideas for the other Buster Rangers and their parents.


	24. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Rail Ranger is found. The yellow Buster Ranger is revealed. Three ranger teams battle along side each other. The Rail Rangers make a huge choice. Aaron does something that he might regret.

In the high school, Dillon sat in the back of his geology class. Only after a month of finding five of his teammates, he still felt like there was one more. Dr. Oliver noticed how Dillon was staring off into space. 

"Mr. Randall-Griffin, please stay after class." Dr. Oliver told the green ranger.

When class ended, Dillon watched all the other students exit. He stood up and made his way to the teacher's desk. 

"Yes, Dr. Oliver." Dillon said. 

"Dillon, you're such a brilliant student. How come you've been slacking off in class lately?"

"I'm sorry, I've been worrying about my team."

"Why? You're team has six members, it's complete."

"That's the problem, I feel like that there's another Rail Ranger."

"How can you feel a think like that?"

"It's just a feeling I have. I need to act upon it and go searching."

"How will you even start? You have no clues."

"I don't know."

The two guys left the room and went to get Layla. As Dr. Oliver, Dillon, and Layla were walking to Dr. Oliver's truck, a woman jumped in front of them. 

"Stop! I need your help." The woman said. 

"Who are you?" Layla asked. 

"My name is Jen, and I'm the pink Time Force Ranger. My team is in danger and we need some help."

"Why should we help you?" Asked Dr. Oliver.

"Because I know that all three of you are rangers with teams. Please, I'm begging you."

"Alright, we'll help." Dillon said. 

Jen teleported them to Silver Hills. When the group arrived, they noticed the town being destroyed by three very dangerous monsters. 

"I'll call my team, and you three call yours." Jen commanded. 

Jen pulled out a badge like device and talked to her team. Dillon sent a message to the Rail Rangers to teleport to the center of Silver Hills. Dr. Oliver didn't know which of his teams to call, so he picked a random team. 

"Before the teams arrive, I'll tell you a bit of mine. Katie is yellow, Trip is green, Lucas is blue, Wes is red, and Eric is quantum. Eric told me that he already meet the Rail Rangers, and that he's too busy to make it here. I'm the leader of my team. Yes, a pink ranger is in charge." Jen said.

"Finally, a pink in the lead. Maybe I could be the leader of the Rail Rangers." Layla said in confidence. 

"Don't think about it. I'm the leader." Dillon told her. 

Suddenly, a large group of people appeared. When the four rangers took a look, they noticed that the people were their teammates. 

"Katie, Trip, Lucas, and Wes!" Shouted Jen. 

"Aaron, TK, Colby, Aurora!" Screamed Layla. 

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent!" Dr. Oliver said.

The twelve other rangers joined their team and greeted each other. Rangers from different teams introduced themselves to each other. But they stopped and got ready to morph. 

"Time for Time Force!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Rail Rangers, Station Ready!"

The three teams morphed and went to fight the monsters. The Dino Rangers took Corox, the Time Force Rangers attacked Venyo, and the Rail Rangers fought Watgor. 

When only Venyo was left standing, the rangers felt weak. Dillon and Conner were the only rangers with enough energy to keep fighting. Just as Venyo was about to strike, he was stopped by a purple ranger. 

The rangers noticed and realized that it was the purple Rail Ranger. The feeling that Dillon had about another ranger was right. 

The purple ranger fought Venyo all by himself and won. He demorphed, which made Wes and Jen gasp. 

"Russell!" Wes yelled. 

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I only found out a month ago, and I'm still getting used my powers." Russell said. 

"Son, you could've told us so we could've helped you." Jen told him. "Everyone, Russell is my and Wes's son."

Everyone continued talking when they reached the top of the clock tower. Apparently, Conner and Kira have a daughter, which is the yellow Buster Ranger.

"So, what made you call us instead of your other teams?" Trent asked Dr. Oliver. 

"I just felt like seeing you guys. Since I moved back to Angel Grove, I've missed you four."

Russell stood up to make an announcement. "Everybody, I've made a decision. I've chosen to go to Angel Grove to be with my team."

"And I have an announcement." Dillon said. "I've thought long and hard about this, and I'm moving back to Amber Beach. My team is welcome to join me and I have already made arrangements for where all of you would live. My dads told me that more monsters have been attacking, and I want to be there to help. I would like my team to be there with me."

"Dillon, I think all of us Rail Rangers would agree that we would love to live in Amber Beach with you." Colby said, and the Rail Rangers all nodded. 

"I've talked to all of our parents, and they think it's a good idea." Dillon told them and they cheered.

The Rangers said their goodbyes and headed their ways. The Rail Rangers teleported to Dillon's home in Amber Beach, and were greeted by his family.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you all. Dillon has told me all about you, and it's all good things." Riley said. 

"Seven rangers, that's a team. Here is the living arrangements: Aaron, TK, Colby, and Russell, you four will live in the house to the right of ours. Aurora and Layla, you two will live if the house on the left. Those houses are our property, and we want them to stay unharmed. Do you all understand?" Chase explained. 

"Yes sir." The Rail Rangers said. As the rangers made their way to their new homes, TK stayed and talked to Dillon. 

"Dillon, about our situation." TK started. 

"TK, everything is alright. You're birthday is in a few months, how about we wait until then?" Suggested Dillon. 

"Absolutely. That'll be the perfect gift."

"And I know that you'll love it." Dillon said and the two kissed. TK went to his new house and waved goodbye to Dillon's family.

Karone stood in the living room next to Matt. Everyone could tell that she was ready to have a baby. She saw that the girls looked happy being rangers, and it brought back memories from when she was a ranger. 

At the boys house, Aaron and TK argued about Dillon. Colby and Russell couldn't take it, so they went to their rooms and decided to go to sleep early. 

"Why are you so angry?" TK shouted at the red ranger. 

"Because you have Dillon and I don't."

"It's not a big deal. He chose me, not you. Get over it."

"I will not! And I won't get over the fact that he's going to have sex with you."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I overheard you two talking."

"So now you're spying on us? You really can't keep to yourself."

"I've had enough of you! I don't get what Dillon sees in you."

"He's going to see a big part of me soon."

"Not if I have anything to do with that."

"You're just jealous because I have Dillon, and a bigger dick than you."

"You don't know that." Aaron said getting red in the face. 

"Yes I do. I've seen you change clothes, and you don't have anything to look at down there."

"That's it!" Shouted Aaron. 

What happened next was unbelievable. Aaron punched TK, which made TK pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen to Aaron for breaking a rule? How will the team react? Two Buster Rangers are revealed, and there are more to find. Who should there parents be?


	25. Add and Subtract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rail Ranger leaves the team and a replacement is found. Karone gives birth. Clay might think he knows who one of his teammates may be.

Coldness, darkness, emptiness, loneliness, and fear. These were all things that described TK at the moment. 

TK is laying in a hospital bed with multiple machines attached to his body. He has been in the hospital for months. According to the doctor, TK was severely punched into a coma. No one would have ever thought that Aaron would do this.

Aaron seemed like the type of person who would let things slide. He wouldn't say anything rude or nasty. So when he attacked TK, that's when the other rangers realized that Aaron wouldn't be a member anymore. 

The Rail Rangers were in the waiting area of the emergency room. The girls were crying next to each other while hugging. Dillon, Colby, and Russell were giving anger filled stares at Aaron.

"How could you do this to one of your teammates, and friend?" Colby asked. 

"I didn't mean to punch him that hard." Aaron said. 

"So you did mean to punch him?"

"Kind of. I was angry and lost my temper. I promise that it won't happen again."

"Of course it won't, because you're no longer a ranger." Dillon told Aaron. 

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong."

"If you're too blind to see what you've caused, you're not fit to be a ranger. And a real ranger wouldn't have done that in the first place."

"You're not getting my powers."

"I've thought about you saying that, so I brought someone who might get them from you."

Aaron's dad, Leo, walked in with an angry look on his face. Kendrix followed him into the room. 

"Son, I'm extremely disappointed in you. You were given your powers because you showed the strength and discipline of a ranger, but now it's gone. I need your powers." Leo said to his son. 

"No! Why should I give up my powers?" Aaron asked. 

"Because you have a serious anger issue." Kendrix told him. 

When Aaron refused, he started attacking his parents. They fought back and won. As soon as Aaron fell to the ground, Leo grabbed his morpher drained the red Rail Ranger's powers. 

Leo turned to Dillon. "I'm giving you this to hold until you've found the perfect replacement." 

Dillon thanked him and put the morpher in his backpack. Leo and Kendrix left with Aaron back to Mirinoi.

As Dillon sat back down, he immediately stood back up. He saw Karone being rolled into an empty room. He followed the doctors and saw Karone on a bed with nurses surrounding her. 

"What's going on?" Dillon asked. 

"I'm having a baby!" Karone shouted. 

"It's time already?"

"Yeah. While you've been in Angel Grove, I've been raising a baby in my stomach for the past few months."

"Where's Matt and my dads?"

"They're coming."

After hours of loud labor, Karone finally gave birth to her son. When the doctor handed the child to her, she cried. Seeing his fiancée like this, Matt put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Um, I've got some news." The doctor said concerned. 

"What is it, doctor?" Karone asked. 

"There's another child."

"What?"

"You're having twins."

After Karone realized that another baby is coming, she began pushing again. The doctor went back down and delivered the baby.

As soon as both kids were held by Karone, it was revealed that the twins were a boy and a girl. Karone stared at her daughter with a blank face. She wondered if her daughter will turn out to be just like her. 

"How you thought of names?" The doctor asked. 

"The boy, I want him to be named Chance. My daughter, she will be named Astronema." Karone said. The doctor wrote down the names and went off. Matt looked at Karone with confusion. 

"Why would you want our daughter to have that name. I thought you hated being Astronema." Matt said. 

"Even though being Astronema wasn't the best part of my life, she still is a part of me. I want to remember that part by having something to remember it by. And I want my child knowing my past." Karone revealed.

The Randall-Griffin family took a family picture with the two new additions. Matt and Karone had excited faces knowing that they'll be great parents. Watching the couple made Dillon have an idea. 

"Karone, may I see Chance for a second?" Dillon asked. 

"Sure. Be careful."

Dillon was given the baby and sat in a chair. He noticed a shimmer in the baby's eyes. Dillon pulled out the red Rail Ranger morpher from his bag. 

"What are you doing?" Riley asked. 

"I have an idea. What if Chance becomes the new red ranger for my team? I'm thinking that the morpher will turn him into a teenager and give him the powers. Karone, Matt, do you trust me enough to try this? Most importantly, are you willing to accept this fate if I'm right?" Dillon said. 

Karone and Matt gave their permission to trust Dillon. Dillon held the morpher on his hands, just waiting for when he's ready. Dillon placed the morpher on the child, which caused a red glow on Chance. 

Chance transformed into a sixteen year old and recognized everyone. He knew his parents, uncles, cousin, and sister. He realized that he was in his cousin's lap, and moved to the next seat as fast as possible. 

"Nothing against you and all, cousin. I don't want to be in another guys lap." Chance said. 

"No problem. How does it feel to be a teenager and a red ranger?"

"It feels great. How come Astronema isn't like me?"

"Because we don't have another morpher to transform her."

"That's fine. I'm happy to be like this."

The cousins hugged and takes some more. When everyone was ready, they signed to go home. Dillon told the other Rail Rangers to go home too. 

The family went home and placed Astronema down for a nap. Chance chose to live with the other boys on his team, which everyone agreed upon. When Chance saw Layla, he fell in love. 

That night in Turtle Cove, Clay was fighting a monster all by himself. When he defeated the monster, his morpher showed a picture of Astronema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any ideas you have. I want your opinion and comments.


	26. I Promise You That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay starts a mission to find his team. He's reluctant to work with Dillon. Another ranger from the past shows up.

On the Animarium, Clay was in the middle of his training when his mom stopped by to see him. She held her hands to her heart because her son reminded her of her time as a ranger. Clay turned around and saw his mother. 

"Mom, what are you doing?" He asked. 

"I just came here to see you practice your skills. I wish you knew the rest of your team so you can learn how to depend on others." Alyssa replied.

"I already know the yellow of my team, which is Luna McKnight. She's the daughter of the red and yellow Dino Rangers."

"You only see her when the two of you fight a monster. You need to gather your team together and stay with each other. A ranger team must cooperate on and off duty."

"Mom, I know. It's hard to find all of the rangers."

"Dillon found his team."

"But it took him a long time."

"I bet he'll help you if you ask. That way you will find them faster. Luna can even go along."

"I'm not too sure that I want Dillon around me."

"Why not? He seems like a great guy, and an excellent ranger."

"He's gay."

Alyssa gasped after hearing what her son had said. She raised him better than to judge anyone for something like that.

"I raised you to accept anyone, no matter who they are. Why would you say such a thing?" Alyssa shouted. 

"Because I'm not sure if he'll do something."

"Are you homophobic?"

"Of course not!" Clay raised his voice to his mother. "I have nothing against gay people, I just don't know what they're like. I don't know if Dillon might flirt with me or not."

"Just travel with him to find your teammates."

With that, Clay made his way to Amber Beach. He still wasn't sure that his mother was right. He would have to watch out for the people he's around. 

In the Randall-Griffin house, Dillon and Chance were babysitting Astronema. The adults were having a date night and left the two cousins in charge of the baby. The rest of the Rail Rangers were checking out the city. 

Chance is in the kitchen making a bottle. He searched the cabinets for a bottle, but had to take a dirty one and wash it. Once the bottle was cleaned and milk was poured in, Chance handed the bottle to Dillon. 

Dillon held his baby cousin and began to fed her. He watched as the newborn sucked the bottle dry within minutes. After burping the baby, a knock was heard at the door. 

Dillon handed the baby to Chance and went to answer the door. Before opening, Dillon looked through the peephole and saw Clay. He opened the door and brought Clay to the couch. 

"Is there something you need?" Dillon asked. 

"Not really." Clay lied. 

"There's something going on, because you're here. Tell the truth."

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Finding my team."

"What made you consider me for this task?"

"I figured that since you've found your team, you can help me find mine. The yellow of my team agreed to help us."

"Sure. I'll help."

"Thanks." Clay said with slight sadness. He moved himself a little further back. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying and tell the truth."

"I'm kind of scared to be around you."

"Why?"

"Because you're, well, you know."

"You're homophobic?"

"No! I have nothing against gay people, I don't know what they might do. I don't know what you will do if you're around me."

"Clay, I won't do anything. I have a boyfriend. I promise that I won't make you feel uncomfortable."

"Okay. I think you're a great guy, but it might take a while for me to open up."

"That's fine, I good with waiting."

At that moment, Astronema decided to cry. Clay remembered the picture he got of her, and he asked to hold her. As soon as Astronema was in Clay's arms, she stopped crying and she laughed. She even had a silver glow. 

"Why did she glow silver?" Chance asked. 

"I don't know. It could just be the lighting in this room." Dillon answered. 

When the adults arrived home, they had a discussion with Clay. Clay seemed even more distant when he was around Chase and Riley. Neither Dillon or Clay said anything. 

"Clay, you're welcome to stay in the boys's house for now." Chase said. 

"Mr. Randall-Griffin, do you mind if I stay in this house and share a room with Dillon? That house seems to small for all of the boys." Clay said. 

"I don't have a problem with you sharing a room with my son, but you have to get his permission."

Clay looked at Dillon with a desperate look on his face. Dillon nodded, which meant that he accepted.

Later that night, Clay was getting settled in Dillon's room. He had set up an air mattress with a blanket on top. When he was about to lay down, Dillon turned to him. 

"Why did you want to share a room with me?" Dillon asked.

"I wanted to show that I'm not a homophobe. And I wanted this opportunity to get to know you better."

"Okay." Dillon said as he was about to exit the room. 

"Where are you going, Dillon?"

"I'm going into the hallway so you can change."

"I don't mind you being in here while I change. We're both guys."

"If you're fine with it, but I promise you that I won't stare."

Dillon turned his head as he heard Clay begin changing. For a split second, he peeked at Clay. What Dillon saw made his mouth water. 

Clay was facing the wall, only in a pair of blue boxer briefs. His back looked strong and formed. He even had a tattoo of a white tiger on his left shoulder. Dillon wiped his mouth and turned away. When Clay finished putting on his pajamas, he got into his air mattress. 

"Goodnight." Clay said as the two went to sleep. 

In the middle of the night, TK snuck into Dillon's room and woke Dillon up. He took Dillon away to their secret hideout in the woods. 

Dillon and TK's hideout was deep in the Amber Beach Woods. There was a section that held a table and two chairs. Lights were strung across the trees, which made the place look romantic. TK sat Dillon down and sat across from him. 

"Why is Clay sharing a room with you?" TK asked a little jealous. 

"He's staying in Amber Beach so he can search for his teammates with me. He wanted to get to know me better, so that's why we're sharing a room. Don't worry, nothing's going on. I promise you that."

"I hope you're right, because you're my boyfriend."

As the couple became romantic, they heard a noise behind them. It sounded like someone was moving toward them. That's when a man in red jumped onto the table. 

"Who are you?" TK asked. 

"My name is Nick Russell. I'm the red Mystic Ranger from the town of Briarwood. I need ranger help." The man said. 

"We'll help." 

The two followed Nick to a random tree in the woods. Dillon contacted Clay, and Clay arrived at the scene. The four went through the tree and ended up in another town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need your ideas for chapters. Who should the parent's of the Buster Rangers be? Please leave any comments you have.


	27. Mystic Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gold Buster Ranger is found. Dillon comes to tears.

The four rangers ended up in Briarwood. They stood in front of a big tree that looked like it was dying. Across the street, a store named Rock Porium was visible. 

"Welcome to Briarwood. I don't have enough time to give you three a tour. We have to head to Root Core." Nick said. 

The rangers went deep into the woods. They passed various types of plants and strange people. Along the way, Nick explained his history as a ranger and the strangeness of the woods. 

When the group reached Root Core, the out of town rangers were surprised to see what they saw. Root Core's entrance is a giant dragon head carved from a ginormous tree. The dragon's mouth opened, which allowed the rangers to enter. 

Dillon, TK, and Clay looked around Root Core with amazement. They noticed a multiple potions and magical artifacts around the room. Dillon noticed a book laying on a podium and went to read it. 

"Don't touch that!" Screamed a woman. 

Dillon turned around and saw a woman who is very older than him. She wore an old white outfit that looked messed up. She put her hand in the air and the book flew to her. 

"Who are you? And how did you do that?" Dillon asked. 

"I'm Udonna, a very powerful sorceress. I'm also the white Mystic Ranger, and the mother of Nick. I'm the one who should be asking who you people are."

"I'm Dillon. The other two are TK and Clay. We're all rangers here to help because your son came to us."

"He shouldn't have done that, he knows better. It's true that we need help, but it's not the kind of help that you've thought. My son tends to over dramatize things. We need help with a child who has recently gained a certain ranger power."

"Who's the child?"

"The son of the green and yellow Mystic Rangers."

"His mom and dad must be proud."

"Our yellow and green are both boys."

"They are? Why didn't Nick tell us?"

"He must've forgotten. Anyway, the child acquired the powers a few short hours ago. He has yet to master them and I sent Nick out to find someone who could help. He must've figured you three were the best options. Let me call the other rangers." 

As Udonna went to contact the other Mystic Rangers, Dillon felt joy inside. He was about to meet another child ranger with gay parents. The only thing he was worried about was how Clay would react. 

Suddenly, the other Mystic Rangers entered. Madison, the blue, wore a mini blue dress and carried a camera. Vida, the pink, had headphones around her neck. Chip, the yellow, had on his cape. Xander, the green, rode his skateboard into the building. Behind them was a teenage boy wearing a gold shirt.

"It's nice to see other rangers. I have to record this." Madison said. 

"Madison, please. Leave them alone. They can to help my son." Said Xander. 

"I wish I had a child."

"You would need to find a boy first."

"I had one, but he broke up with me to be with my sister." 

"Don't be upset about Nick dating Vida. All you did while you and him were together was videotape him."

"I was making a documentary. I needed all the footage I could get."

"Whatever." Xander said a little angry. As the two were having an argument, Dillon talked to Chip.

"You're dating your green ranger. That must be nice." Dillon said. 

"Me and Xander are married. We adopted Willis when he was eight, and raised him as if he was biologically ours." Chip told Dillon. 

"I have two dads. They adopted me when I was three, but I magically turned to a sixteen year old and became a green ranger."

"That must've been a lot. Turning sixteen, not about having two dads. I have to ask, can you look after Willis for me?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because he's the gold Buster Ranger, and I know that his team is with you. And since that you also have two dads, I hope Willis will open up to you. Willis doesn't have any friends because of me and Xander, and he's all depressed and quiet. You seem to be great, and I really want him to see that a person with two dads can have friends."

"Chip, I promise that I'll make Willis feel like he had friends. He already has three."

"How does he have three?"

"Me, TK, and Clay. Clay is the blue Buster Ranger, and I'm sure he and Willis will bond."

"I hope you're right."

Later that day, Willis joined the rangers from Amber Beach at the front of a tree. He waved bye to his dads and stepped through the tree with the other three and ended up at Dillon's house. 

TK went to the boy house, and Clay went to his and Dillon's room. Dillon took Willis and sat on his living room couch. Willis looked down and distant from Dillon. 

"What's wrong?" Dillon asked. 

"My dads." Replied Willis. 

"How could Chip and Xander be the problem?"

"They're the reason I have no friends."

"Why would you think that?"

"All the kids at the school I went at never talked to me."

"How would that be related with you having two dads?"

"I overheard some kids talking that they didn't want to be around me because they feared I would turn them gay. They think because I have gay dads that I will turn out gay, but I'm not. I tried really hard to make friends, but no one will even bother to be seen with me. I blame my dads for my life. They're not even my real parents." Willis said, which made Dillon upset. 

"Don't you ever say or think that ever again. You're dads adopted and raised you because they love you. They may not be your biological parents, but Chip and Xander are your real parents. I don't know about your childhood, but it can't be as bad as mine. I was born to abusive parents who hated me. My biological dad would beat me daily and sometimes cut me. My biological mom would burn her cigarettes on my body because she liked it. I was even on life support for six months because of what my biological parents did. Luckily, I was placed in an adoption center and I was away from them. I was later adopted by Chase and Riley, two men that love me to the bottom of their hearts. Since that lucky day, I have made many friends and my life is great." Dillon soon went into tears after telling his backstory to someone he barely knew. 

"Dillon, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I didn't know someone would have that bad of a childhood. My life with my biological parents was boring and ordinary. Now that I think about it, my life has been better since I was adopted. Chip would play wizard with me, and Xander would teach me different skateboarding tricks. My dads are great." Willis leaned over and hugged Dillon. 

"Let's be friends."

"Best friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a Valentine's chapter. If you have any ideas about that, let me know. What do you want to happen with Willis? Leave more ranger parents ideas.


	28. Love is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon and TK's first Valentine's Day is experienced, and they do a lot of loving. Chase has something important to ask Riley.

Dillon woke up to the sight of a naked Clay. Clay had his bare backside to Dillon, which he had no idea that the green ranger was awake. Clay was about to turn around, which made Dillon lay back down. Good thing that Clay didn't notice Dillon staring.

When Dillon heard Clay put on a shirt, he opened his eyes. Clay was now fully dressed in red and white clothes. Dillon got out of bed and stood in front of his friend. 

"Why aren't you in your color?" Dillon asked. 

"It's Valentine's Day. I thought of mixing things up and wear the appropriate colors. Now, let's meet the others."

The two went downstairs and saw the other Rail Rangers and Buster Rangers. Luna had came the previous night and decided to live in the girl house. 

When TK saw Dillon and Clay next to each other, he became a little jealous. Dillon noticed his boyfriend's mood, and pulled him to the side. 

"What's wrong?" Dillon asked. 

"It's just seeing you next to Clay." TK replied. 

"That's it?"

"No. I'm a little worried about the two of you sharing a room. I don't know what's going on when you two are alone."

"Baby, relax. Nothing is happening between Clay and I. I've only seen him fully naked once."

"What!"

"Calm down, it was nothing. I woke up to him changing, but he didn't notice. I promise that I didn't get hard."

"Okay, as long as you don't have feelings for him. Anyway, do you know what today is?"

"Of course I do, it's Valentine's Day."

"That's right, and I have something special planned for tonight."

"You do? I can't wait." The two kissed and joined the others. The group decided to visit the park. 

The park was decorated with red and pink everything. Lights, flowers, balloons, the fountain water, and ribbons were around and colored with the holiday colors. TK and Dillon walked together while holding hands. 

Across the town, Chase and Riley were at the mall. Chase carried multiple bags, and Riley had his arms around Chase's waist. 

"Baby, what do you think Dillon is doing?" Riley asked Chase.

"Probably hanging out with his friends. More than likely, his attention is more on TK."

"That's what I'm concerned about. I'm worried that he's going to give everything to TK, and TK might break his heart."

"Riley, TK will never hurt our son."

"What if the two of them decide to, you know, get a little frisky on the bedroom?"

"I hope they don't do that until later on in their relationship. If they chose to get active, I hope they use protection."

"What if they do it tonight?"

"It's their decision to make. We have to let them chose their own paths and whatever happens, happens. Dillon will talk to us if he needs information, but for now, we have to give him his privacy."

"Chase, I love you."

Back at the park, Dillon and TK watched their friends play football. Sports were neither of their things. TK's parents were always active sport players, but it must've not rubbed off onto him. 

Dillon knew his Papa loved being active, especially on a skateboard. Every time Dillon would attempt to learn how to skate, he would give up because he didn't enjoy skating. 

TK turned to face his boyfriend. He loved spending all of his time with Dillon, even if sometimes others were around. He couldn't wait until night for his plan. 

"Come on, Dillon." TK said as he stood up. 

"Where are we going?"

"To my special plan I've made for us." He helped Dillon up and the two walked away. 

TK led Dillon to an upscale restaurant that all the rich people can afford. Dillon's mouth hung wide open and he rubbed his eyes to make sure he saw the place correctly. He knew that neither one of them could have the money to eat here.

"TK, what are we doing here?"

"This is my special plan."

"We can't afford this place."

"I can. I saved up for a romantic evening with you."

The couple waited for their table to be ready. A waiter escorted them to their table and they saw how decorated it was. The table had candles, rose pedals, and little hearts around. 

Dillon and TK ordered their meal and waited. They looked around and saw multiple couples in the restaurant, all of them were a straight couple. Dillon became tense, which TK noticed. 

"What's wrong?" TK asked. 

"I feel a little uncomfortable."

"How come?"

"We're the only gay couple in this place. I feel a little out of place. What if the people say hurtful things and make us leave?"

"Dillon, nothing will happen. We have every right to be here. I brought you here to show you how much I love you, and we're going to enjoy our time."

When the food came, the couple ate and stayed quiet. Dillon noticed a few people stare at them, but TK reassured him to stay positive. When Dillon heard some people say hateful slurs, tears came pouring out. At this sight, TK payed for the meal and he escorted Dillon out of the restaurant.

"Baby, everything is alright, don't listen to anything that those people said. They're just jealous of the love you and I have." TK said as he tried to calm his boyfriend. 

"TK, do you love me?"

"Of course I do. What would make you think that I don't?"

"I was just making sure you do. I want to do something with you that I've never done before."

Meanwhile, Chase and Riley were at the beach. The two walked together while holding hands. Chase has one hand in his pocket, which holds something important.

"Riley, I need to say something." Chase said. 

"What is it?"

"Ever since I saw you, I fell deeply in love. I know I was always known as the womanizer, but I only flirted with those girls because I was insecure about who I really am. When you came out to the group, I thought I might have a chance. After a while of thinking, I finally worked up the courage to ask you out. Ever since that first date, we both knew we were meant for each other. When we adopted Dillon, I was scared about how well we were at parenting. I wore a brave face, but after a while, I enjoyed the child. Then when he turned to a teenager, I became prouder of the decision we made. Riley, I love you and every choice we made. And I'm about to love the choice I'm about to make." Chase said and got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. 

"Chase, what are you doing?"

"Riley Michael Randall-Griffin, will you make me the happiest kiwi in the world and marry me?" Chase opened the box to show a 24 karat ring.

"Of course I will." Riley cried as he accepted the proposal. Chase stood up and slid the ring onto Riley's finger. The happy couple kissed for what seemed like forever. 

Back at the Randall-Griffin house, Dillon and TK stood in Dillon's room. Both boys seemed to be happy. TK walked closer to Dillon and held hands. 

"You sure you want to do this?" TK asked. 

"Yes. It's Valentine's Day, the day of love. I want to take our relationship to the next level." Dillon said as he undressed. 

TK didn't want to say anything that could change Dillon's mind, so he took his clothes off. TK gently laid the two of them down on the bed and they had the time of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about the choice Dillon and TK made? What about what Chase and Riley did? Please leave ideas.


	29. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon and TK tell their parents about what they did. TK is planning something big for his and Dillon's future.

Dillon and TK laid next to each other as they watched the sun rise through the window. Both boys had no clothing on, and were cuddled next to each other. Dillon couldn't believe that he and his boyfriend had sex for the first time. 

TK, on the other hand, had been waiting for this to happen. He would wait patiently for Dillon to say something, but it took longer than expected. TK didn't mind waiting, in fact, he respected his boyfriend even more for waiting. 

Dillon turned to face TK, and found out that he was awake. Both of them looked under the covers and noticed that they were still naked. Before they could do anything, Clay walked in. 

"What do we have here?" Said Clay as he stared at the couple. 

"I can explain." Dillon said as he threw on a shirt. "TK and I felt the love on Valentine's Day, and we wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Please don't tell anyone, especially our parents."

"Why shouldn't I tell both of your parents?"

"Because they tend to overreact to this kind of thing."

"I promise not to tell them, only if you tell them first."

"We can't. Telling them will only make them mad."

"It's either you tell, or I will."

"Fine. But give us time."

Clay walked out of the room, leaving TK and Dillon in fear. Neither one of them would have ever thought of telling their parents anything about their relationship.

"What are we going to do?" TK asked. 

"We're going to tell our parents." Dillon said with a frown. 

"But when?"

"I guess you can go teleport to your parents and talk to them, and I'll wait for mine to get home. I just don't know what they'll do."

"Dillon, I bet they will understand."

"I hope you're right."

TK got out of the bed and began getting dressed. As he put on his clothes, he thought about his future with Dillon. He loved spending time with the green ranger, and wanted that to keep happening. He even bought an engagement ring to propose when the time is right. 

When TK teleported out, Dillon was left alone. Fear of rejection from his parents went through his mind. He tried thinking of how the scene of telling his parents will turn out, but each thought ended badly. He knew his parents might accept his decision, but he only thought about the bad outcomes. 

About an hour later, Dillon heard the front door open then close. He also heard the voices of his daddies ring throughout the house. He knew that this was the best opportunity to tell his parents. 

As Dillon reached the top step of the stairs, he looked down and saw his dads happily making lunch. He didn't want to possibly ruin their happy spirit, but if he didn't say anything he knew Clay will.

When Dillon took the first step down the stairs, it felt like an earthquake was happening. He knew that it was all of his imagination, but the mind can make anything seem real. What was real was the sweat coming through his forehead.

The walk down the stairs felt like a lifetime to make. With each step, more sweat came out. Dillon's fingers were shaking and he had a hard time breathing. Once he made it to the bottom floor, his daddies noticed him.

"Dillon, come here and eat." Stated Riley. 

As the family sat around the table to eat lunch, Chase and Riley noticed Dillon shaking. The two also saw how their son wouldn't eat, even though they made his favorite. Riley was concerned, which made Chase ready to say something.

"Dillon, what's wrong?" Asked Chase. 

"Nothing." Dillon said as he scratched his eyebrow. 

"You're lying. Please just say the truth, we promise we won't get mad."

"You will get mad. I'm scared of how you two will react."

"Nothing that you will say will make us angry at you. Please, just tell us."

Dillon was hesitant about telling his secret. Underneath the table, his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He tapped his feet on the ground in nervousness. The sweat wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Daddy, Papa, last night I did something." Dillon started to say as his voice cracked. 

"Did you do drugs?" Asked Riley as he got a little angry. 

"No! I would never do drugs."

"Then what did you do?"

"I had sex with TK last night."

Chase and Riley just stared at each other with no emotion on their faces. Dillon got even more worried with what they might say. Just then, Chase and Riley turned to face Dillon with happy faces.

"We're glad you told us." Chase said. 

"Why?" Asked a confused Dillon. 

"Because, if you hadn't, you could've damaged yourself on the inside."

"Neither one of you are angry at me?"

"Of course not." Interjected Riley. "We're your parents, and we're happy that you've told us. I have one thing that I have to ask. Did you do it with TK?"

"Of course I did." Dillon said in disbelief that his Daddy would think that he would cheat. 

"I have a question." Stated Chase. "Did either you or TK use a condom?"

Dillon blushed at that question. He knew what the answers was, but didn't want to say anything. His parents were waiting on an answer from him. 

"No, we didn't." Dillon said as his voice went softer.

"That's fine." Chase said.

"It is?"

"Of course. It was your decision not to use one, and I hope you use one next time."

"You expect a next time between TK and I?"

"Well, the two of you are in love. Why wouldn't their be a next time?"

"Thanks for being supportive." Dillon said and then went to hug his parents.

When Dillon made his way up the stairs, the journey was more peaceful. The shaking had at stopped, the sweat was gone, and his breathing returned to normal. He felt the weight come off of his shoulders.

When Dillon went inside his room, he laid on the bed. He was almost asleep when he saw TK teleport in. 

"How did it go?" Dillon asked. 

"My parents were mad when I didn't wait until marriage, but they got over it. They respected my choice and they still love me." TK explained as he hugged Dillon. 

"My dads were calm and accepting. They said we need to use a condom next time."

"I can't believe they said that."

The couple kissed and TK left the room to go to the boy house. Dillon was left on the bed when he saw a little black box on his floor. He picked up the box and examined it closely. No labels were on it, but he didn't want to open it. 

Dillon came to the conclusion that TK must've dropped it when he was leaving. He decided that the best thing to do was to return it to TK. 

As Dillon was walking out of his bedroom door, the box flipped open. He looked down and saw that an expensive ring was inside. Thoughts about what the ring was for ran through his mind. He decided just to teleport the box to TK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave ideas for future chapters.


	30. Super Sentai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rail Rangers and Buster Rangers visit Japan and meet other rangers. Chase and Riley are planning a surprise for Dillon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am thinking of creating a story that is a Power Ranger adaptation of Zyuohger. Please comment if I should.

The day started off just like any other. Dillon woke up, but this time, didn't see a naked Clay. Dillon did his daily routine and made his way downstairs. 

When Dillon reached the bottom step, he noticed a sight that usually never happens. He saw his dads sitting on the couch doing nothing. Along with the two, the Rail Rangers and the Buster Rangers were there.

Thoughts accumulated in Dillon's mind as to why all these people were in his house. To his knowledge, nothing monster related has happened lately. Then he thought the worst: someone had died. At that thought, Dillon teared up.

"Dillon, what's wrong?" TK asked as he went to hug his boyfriend.

"Someone died." Cried the green ranger. 

"Who?"

"Wait, that's not why all of you are here?"

"No. We came because we got a message and wanted to tell you."

"Man, I feel stupid. So, what's the message?"

The group gathered around in a circle. Each put their morpher in the center and a map appeared. A location was pinned and enlarged. Apparently, it was Japan. 

"What does this mean?" Layla asked. 

"It means that we have to visit Japan." Stated Luna. 

"But why?" Asked Willis. 

"I don't know. But we need to check it out." Commented Russell.

"Japan sounds like a fun place." Said Colby. 

"Maybe there might be rangers in Japan." Aurora stated.

"Why would there be rangers in Japan? That makes no sense." Chance said. 

"It doesn't matter if rangers are in Japan, we need to go there." Dillon told the other rangers. The group teleported, leaving Chase and Riley behind.

The group landed in the middle of a street in Japan. Many people were walking around and didn't notice them. As the group stood up, they noticed the new sight. 

Big buildings flashed lights that shined for miles. Many bike riders rode through the street. Anime posters were hung on every structure in sight. Many people talked on the phone, but stopped when they saw the rangers. Most people would ignore the group, but some said stuff that the group couldn't understand. 

As the group wandered around the place like a bunch of confused puppies, a man stepped in front of them. He wore a red pirate jacket and boots. He had a huge smirk of his face as he looked at the group. 

"Who are you?" Asked Dillon. 

"My name is Captain Marvelous." The man stated. 

"You speak English? How fortunate."

"Now, why are a bunch of Americans wandering around Tokyo?"

"We can't tell you."

"Why not? Can't one ranger say something to another ranger?"

"You're a ranger? But how did you that we are?"

"A little robot bird told me."

Aurora jumped with glee. "I told you all that there might be rangers here! I was right!"

"Yes you are, Aurora."

"How do you know my name?"

"The birdie told me. Now, follow me to my ship."

The group obeyed and went with Captain Marvelous. The American rangers thought that this guy was out of his mind, but figured he was safe. 

Once they all reached the inside of the ship, the foreign rangers were amazed at what they saw. The place was an actual pirate ship. It had a steering wheel, bedrooms, a kitchen, and the little bucket over the ship for overhead seeing.

The group also saw five other people, which would mean that their Captain Marvelous's team. To the outsiders, they seemed like an odd team, but they don't know their story. The group was told the team members names and took a closer look at the five others.

Luka, the yellow, looked the toughest. She was sitting on the couch counting the rings on her fingers. At the sight of the strangers, she just gave them a stern look. She's the toughest member. 

Joe, the blue, was working out in the middle of the room. He was the most serious of the six. He looked in control and never broke a sweat. 

Don, the green, brought out food from the kitchen. Apparently, he's the chef of his team. He seems to be the most helpful. 

Ahim, the pink, sat at the table drinking a cup of tea. She sat like a princess, mainly because she is one. She has a smile, which she keeps. She's the most gentle of her team.

Gai, the silver, ran around the room like a crazy person. He bothered the robot bird, Navi, and asked questions. He's the most energetic.

Navi, the information center in the form of a robot bird, flew onto the center chair. He would say information that use confusing, yet helpful at the same time. He's the know it all of the group.

Then there's Captain Marvelous, the red. He wouldn't say too much, but said just the right amount. He spoke in confidence and bravery. He would stay focused on what he was doing. He's the leader of his team.

Together, they made the Gokaiger team. Separately, they wouldn't handle much. But when they work as one, they are unstoppable. 

"Why are you people here?" Luka asked harshly. 

"Luka, please be kinder to our guests." Ahim told her yellow.

"We came to here because we received a message from our morphers." Clay said. 

"I bet I know what it might mean." Don said. "Lately, we've been having more monster attacks. We needed help, so I sent out a message to anyone that could come. The message must've thought all of you would help."

Just then, Navi started going crazy and bounced all over the place. He ended up banging his head in the roof and floated down. Ahim picked up the bird and help him close. 

"Downtown trouble." Said the bird. All the rangers nodded to each other and headed out.

Once the rangers reached downtown, they noticed two monsters causing damage. The monster saw the rangers and attacked them. The rangers morphed and fought.

The battle was intense, more intense than any of the rangers ever been through. The monsters attacked harder with each hit. The power these two had was more than the rangers could handle.

The battle was left to one monster and Layla and Aurora. The two girls combined their power and gave one final blast. The blast hit the center of the monster, which destroyed him.

All the rangers demorphed and celebrated their win. The large group made their way back to the ship. Once on the ship, everyone ate a meal that Don cooked. As the group ate, the Gokaigers told about their lives. 

"Once we thought we ended the battle, I married Ahim." Captain Marvelous stated. "She and I have a daughter, who is at a friends house. Don married Gai, and they have a son. Joe and Luka are engaged to each other. We all love being normal people, but we love fighting even more."

"We loved meeting all of you, but we really have to head home." Said Dillon. The groups said their goodbyes and the American rangers went home.

When the Rail Rangers and Buster Rangers arrived in Amber Beach, Dillon and Clay went to their room. Dillon laid on the bed while Clay changed. 

"Do you wander if there are other rangers out in the world?" Dillon asked.

"I guess so. Why do you think that?" Asked Clay as he put on a new pair of pants. 

"I'm just thinking of what kinds of people we might meet in this world." Dillon soon closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber. Clay left the room to go for a walk.

Downstairs, Chase was on the phone talking to the adoption agency. Riley was in town doing some shopping. Clay overheard Chase's conversion as he walked out of the house. Dillon was soon getting a sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want an American adaptation of Zyuohger.


	31. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon becomes really upset when he overhears Chase say something. Chase and Riley's new son has arrived.

Kendall came over with her newly born son to visit Chase and Riley. She held her child closely, and Chase and Riley watched with amazed faces. 

"Mrs. Morgan, may I hold your child?" Riley asked.

"Sure you can. You can call him by his name." She said. 

"What's his name?"

"Ryder."

Riley held Ryder in his hands as he thought about the idea of adopting another child. As he held the child, Chase went to fix the baby a bottle. 

Dillon quietly made his way to the bottom step of the stairs, making sure no one could see him. He was told by Clay that something important might happen, but didn't say exactly what. He noticed his Daddy hold Mrs. Morgan's baby, feeding him.

"What news do you two have to tell me?" Kendall asked. 

"We wanted you to know that Riley and I are adopted a baby, an actual newborn baby boy. We hope this one doesn't turn out like Dillon." Chase said, shocking Dillon. 

Dillon become highly upset with what his Papa had said. Does his Papa really not want him like this? Was all that Chase wanted was to have a normal son? Dillon cried and made his way to his room, making sure no one heard him. 

"You don't like how Dillon turned out?" Kendall asked confused. 

"We love Dillon to death." Stated Riley. "When we adopted him, we were excited. We raised him and treated him like he was our own. The day he transformed into a teenager, Chase and I were a little upset. We were happy to see him grow up that way, but we wanted to see him progress through his life and guide him along the way. Either way, we can still watch him grow into an adult. Dillon will always be loved, no matter how he is or what happened to him."

"Why are you adopting another child?"

"Because we believe that a baby sibling for Dillon will help him for when he has a child in the future. We also want to experience a newborn child. When we adopted Dillon, he was at the age to were he could do some things by himself." Chase told the purple ranger. 

"So you guys want to have the experience that him having?"

"Absolutely. And I hope that Dillon won't be upset about our decision."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to have a little brother."

After an hour, Kendall and her son left. Chase looked around the room and noticed the clock on the wall. It was past lunch time for them, and Dillon hadn't came down to eat something. 

Riley got up and made his way upstairs to check up with the teen. When he reached the closed door of his son, he heard sobbing on the other said. 

"Dillon, are you alright?" Riley gently asked as he knocked on the door. He tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Leave me alone, Riley! I hate you and Chase!" Shouted an angry Dillon.

"Dillon, you never call us by our names, that's disrespectful. Open this door right now."

"No! Fuck off!"

"Dillon Thomas Randall-Griffin! We do not use that word in this house! Please open this door."

"No!"

Riley gave up and went downstairs. Chase looked concerned because he heard yelling. Riley told him everything, and both men were confused. 

Matt came upstairs and saw his brother upset. Chase told Matt about the reason for adopting and about Dillon, and Matt made his way upstairs. Matt arrived at Dillon's door, pressed his ear to the door, and listened to his nephew cry.

"Dillon, it's your Uncle Matt. Can I please come in?" Matt asked. The next thing that happened was the door being opened. Matt walked into the room, shut the door, and sat on the bed with Dillon. 

"Uncle Matt, what do you do when you're not wanted?" Dillon asked as he was crying. 

"What would make you feel unwanted?"

"I over heard Chase saying that him and Riley are adopting another son, and Chase said that he doesn't want this one turning out like me. Apparently, I'm not normal to them."

"Dillon, don't call them by their real names. Your dads love you and will always love you. You didn't hear the entire story. They were upset when you turned into a teenager, but they looked at it in a positive way. The reason their adopting a newborn is to experience the entire stage of parenting. When you were adopted, they skipped a step of raising a child, which they liked at the time. When you turned to a teen, they thought about the next stage in your life and wanted to prepare you for your future when you have a child. A baby sibling can give you experience with raising a baby. Your dads will spend more time on the baby, but they will still love you like they always have."

Dillon felt relieved after hearing his uncle speak. He had stopped crying and hugged Matt. The two left the room to meet up with Chase and Riley. Dillon apologized to his dads and the three had a group hug.

Later that day, the social worker for their adoption case came over when the baby. Chase and Riley signed the needed paperwork and made the adoption legal. The worker left happily knowing that a baby was in a loving home. 

Riley picked up the sleeping one week old boy. The baby made a little noise, which made the family laugh. 

"What's his name?" Dillon asked. 

"Justin. Would you like to hold him?" Replied Riley. 

"I would love to."

Riley gently handed the baby to Dillon. He held his baby brother in his arms and instantly agreed that he would properly take care of him. 

"Where would Justin's room be?" Matt asked. 

"In my and Riley's room." Chase commented. "We set up a crib with baby toys in the corner of our room. We agreed that keeping the baby in our room would help when he gets fussy at night."

The Randall-Griffin family grew another little bit with the new addition. They all knew that more work was needed, but they were willing to commit to the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am making another story about the American adaptation of Zyuohger. Be on the look out for that, the first chapter should be posted on 2/20. And make sure to leave ideas for this story.


	32. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karone finds a box of condoms in her son's room. Dillon finds out about his fathers engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have recently posted a new story called Power Rangers Teen Animals. It is based on Zyuohger, and new chapters will be posted just about everyday. I hope you all have the chance to read it and leave comments.

The Randall-Griffin house just recently had some renovations. For starters, an attachment was added to the house so that two new rooms were built. Chance took one of the rooms so he could live with his family. A nursery for Astronema was the second room. Clay moved out of Dillon's room and into the boy house. 

In the afternoon, Karone was in her son's room to pick up his dirty clothes. As she thought, the room of a teenage boy was like a dump. Clothes were thrown all over the room, drink cans were over the floor, and the room actually smelled like a dump. She picked up one of Chance's boxers, but the piece of clothing had food stains covering it.

As Karone picked up clothing, she also gathered thrash and threw it in a trash bag. Just getting all the trash out of the room took about half an hour. 

When Karone place a pair of jeans in her basket, she felt something in the back pocket. She put the basket on the bed and unfolded Chance's jeans. She placed her hand inside the back pocket and felt a box. When she pulled the object out, she became furious. 

Her son had a box of condoms in his pants. Out of all the possible thoughts as to what was in the jeans, Karone would have never thought about condoms. The pink Galaxy Ranger placed Chance's dirty clothes in the laundry room, and then she made her way to her room. 

Matt was laying on the bed with his cowboy hat covering his face. He hadn't had heard her walk in. 

"Matt! Look at this." Karone said as she threw the condoms onto the bed. Matt noticed the item and looked up. 

"What are these?" The cowboy asked. 

"You know what they are."

"Okay. Do you want me to use them?"

"Don't ask that question. Do you know where I got these?"

"I guess from a store."

"No. I got them from our son's room."

"Why would Chance have these? He's not even dating anyone."

"Well, he's doing something with someone."

"What should we do?"

"We need to talk to him when he gets home."

As the day went on, Matt and Karone waited on the living room couch awaiting their son's return. The door opened, then closed as a familiar voice was heard throughout the house.

Chance appeared from the corner and entered the living room. He saw his parents on the couch and with angry faces. He didn't know what they would be angry about. Before they could say anything, he tried leaving the room. 

"Don't think about walking away." Matt said sternly. "Come here, now."

Chance slowly made his way to stand in front of his parents. His head was held high, in hopes to stay strong. 

"Would you like to explain why I found these in your room?" Karone asked as she showed the box of condoms to her oldest child. 

Chance's face was in shock. His hands were shaking, sweat began to form on his head, and he looked like he was out of words. 

"Those aren't mine! I'm holding them for someone." Said the Rail Ranger. 

"Classic excuse. You know I don't like lying, so tell me the truth." Matt told his son. 

"I am telling the truth. I am holding them for someone."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"If you can't give a name, then they must be yours."

"They aren't mine!"

"Then whose are they?"

"Dillon's!"

As soon as Chance said the name, Matt and Karone were both relieved and concerned. Relieved that their son wasn't doing anything, but concerned as to why Dillon had these and why Chance was holding them.

"Chance, if these are Dillon's, why were they in your room?" Karone asked.

"Because he didn't want them in his room in fear that his dads might find them." The teen explained.

"So you hid them in your room, but didn't think that we would find them?"

"I didn't think about that. I was only helping my cousin."

Matt stood, about to say something. "Son, when you are ready to have sex, come to us so we can inform you about everything that you need to know."

"Okay, Dad."

"But, I'm going to tell Chase and Riley about this."

"Alright."

Later that evening, Chase and Riley sat at the kitchen table with Dillon. The box of condoms was in the middle of the table. Dillon had a disappointing look on his face. Chase and Riley were looking at their son with concerned expressions. 

"Dillon, why would you have these? And why would you make your cousin hold them for you?" Chase asked. 

"As you already know, TK and I are active in the bed. I wanted us to be safe by using condoms. I didn't want to keep them in my room because I didn't want you two finding them."

"I'm glad that you are using protection, but I am disappointed that you are even having sex before marriage."

"Look who's talking."

"What are you getting at?"

"I mean, you and Daddy have sex all the time, and you two aren't married."

"But we're engaged." Stated Chase, which made Dillon's mouth open. 

"What?"

"Riley and I are engaged."

"When did that happen?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Why haven't either one of you said anything about it to me?"

"Because we were waiting for the right time. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm glad my dads are getting married."

"That's good. But I'm still upset about what you and TK do."

"Papa, please don't get angry."

"I won't."

"What will you do about TK and I?"

"I can't really stop you from doing stuff with your boyfriend. So when the two of you do anything in the bed, make sure you use protection."

"Thanks."

The three gathered and had a group hug. As Dillon was about to walk up to his room, Riley stopped him. Dillon was handed the box of condoms and then went to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave comments on what you want to see next. And I hope you all can read my other story called Power Rangers Teen Animals.


	33. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon and Chance visit their grandmother, and they don't like what she says.

Dillon laid in his bed wandering the same thoughts that he usually do. He thought about when the next monster attack will be, if TK will take him out for a night away from the others, and what he would be eating for lunch. 

Dillon got out of his bed and went into the work room to grab a pen. As he was walking out, he noticed the computer open and the e-mail page was pulled up. When he looked it over, he realized it was a letter from Riley's mom. After reading the letter, he made his way downstairs.

Chase and Riley were on the couch, in which they were trying to take a nap. As they almost drifted off, they heard their oldest son run into the living room. 

"Is something wrong?" Riley asked. 

"As a matter of fact, there is. Why don't I know about my grandmother? And why don't I know about what she said to you?" Dillon asked. 

"Because I thought that you wouldn't want to know about my mom. Besides, she wouldn't even recognize you. You were three when she last saw you, which was a year ago. How would we explain that?"

"I don't know. But I have an idea. What if I go to her and act like that I'm just really close to you two? I could get to know her without her knowing me."

"Dillon, I'm not sure about you seeing her alone."

"Chance could come with me. He's also her grandson."

"Fine. But promise me that you two will be safe."

"I promise that we'll be safe."

A few short moments later, Chance and Dillon met up at the front door. The two waved goodbye to their parents and teleported to the Griffin household. 

The ranch looked the same as it did last time. A large area was still there, a barn was off to the side, and animals were roaming around. The house looked worn out, but it stayed up. 

Chance and Dillon stood at the front door waiting to knock. Dillon felt nervous because he thought about only the negative outcomes. He was worried that he would slip up and his grandmother would find out who he really is. As his worries came to an end, Chance knocked on the door.

Mrs. Griffin opened the door. She wore overalls and a flannel shirt. She had a curious look on her face as she looked at the two boys that she didn't know. 

"May I help you two?" She asked.

"Yes. We are here from the FFA branch of Montana. We have heard of all of your work in the community and we wanted to have an interview with you." Dillon lied. 

"Then come on in."

Mrs. Griffin escorted the two boys inside and to her living room. Dillon and Chance looked around the house and it didn't have much room. As they made their way to the living room, Dillon looked over and saw a room with the door open. It looked liked Riley's old room.

As Dillon and Chance sat on the couch, Mrs. Griffin sat in a chair across from them. The boys didn't know what to do or what to say. 

"So, what's the first question?" Said their grandmother. 

"How is your connection with your family?" Asked Chance. 

"What does my family have to do with FFA?"

"Sometimes the hard work of citizens begins at home with the ones they love."

"Well, I used to live here with my two sons. The three of us would grow plants and vegetables and donate them to the farmers market. When my sons got older, they moved out to start their own successful farming businesses." She also lied, which made Dillon mad because he knew the truth. 

"Do they have their own families?" Dillon asked, wanting to know if she would lie again. 

"As a matter of fact, they do. My oldest married a wonderful woman and they work together with my youngest in their business. My youngest married a very talent girl who was raised on a farm. Both of my children have beautiful daughters. I'm proud to be a grandmother to my grandkids."

"What would you do if one of your sons were gay?"

"I would love him unconditionally."

"What happened to your husband?"

"He died in a car accident. He would have loved seeing how his kids have grown."

At that moment, Dillon was about to lash out. He knew very well that all that she said was lies. His hands were in fists, his eyes glared at his grandmother, and he sent off a vibe to Chance to let him know to hold him back. 

"I need to step outside for a moment." Dillon said as he stood up. "Chance, please finish this interview."

As soon as Dillon stepped outside, he punched a nearby tree. His anger got the best of him and he continued punching the tree until he left a giant hole in the middle. He fell to the ground and stayed close to the tree. 

Minutes later, Chance walked out and saw his cousin by the tree. He walked closer and noticed that Dillon was crying. He squatted down and gave the older a hug. Dillon placed his head on Chance's shoulder and cried. 

"It's okay, we can leave now." Stated Chance. 

"Why would she lie like that? Why didn't I say anything to her?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon, there was nothing you could have done. If you revealed the truth to her, then you could've gotten in major trouble. About her lying, that's her choice for not wanting to accept the truth. We will never have to see her ever again."

"Let's go home." 

The two teleported back to Amber Beach and onto their home. Chase and Riley were waiting for them in the kitchen. Dillon, who is still crying, went over to them and gave them a long hug.

"Was it as bad as we think?" Chase asked. 

"Yes, Papa. She lied about everything and I hate her." Said Dillon. 

The day ended with the entire family in the living room laying on the floor. Each one knew that they could rely on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really need your help. Please give ideas for me and I will use them. I am having a hard time writing, and any idea is great.


	34. Red and Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance has his first date with Layla.

Chance woke up in the morning because of his little sister crying. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He slowly got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

Karone was feeding Astronema her morning bottle. Matt's by the stove making breakfast. And the rest of the family sat around the table. 

"About time you woke up." Stated Matt. 

"What are you talking about, dad?" Chance asked.

"It's already nine. You usually get up by eight."

"I was really tired last night."

The family ate breakfast and cleaned up the mess. Chase and Riley then went shopping, Matt watched Astronema, Karone took a shower, and Dillon and Chance went outside. The two boys then walked to the park.

At the park, Dillon went to the swings and swung. Chance just walked along the concrete pathway.

Chance thought about how he felt, and he felt alone. Every mature member in his family has someone that they love. His parents are together, his uncle is engaged, and Dillon has a boyfriend. Ever since Chance became a teenager, he has been trying to find a girlfriend. He did find Aurora nice, but he thought Layla was prettier. Then, all of a sudden, he saw Layla walking towards him. 

Layla had on a light pink sundress, brown boots, and had her hair in a ponytail. She walked with elegance, wore a smile, and twirled a flower in her hand. As soon as she noticed Chance, she walked faster and gave him a hug. 

"What are you doing here?" Layla asked as she pulled away from her hug. 

"I just came here with Dillon to escape from the madness that we call our family." He replied. 

Layla laughed. "That's funny."

"Aren't you sad that you haven't seen your family in a while?"

"At first I was, but I got to know Amber Beach better. I love living here and I hope to return back, but not anytime soon."

"Why are you all dressed up?"

"Since I wanted to visit the park, I felt like dressing nice. Aurora even did my hair."

"That's nice."

The two stood still for a moment, not knowing what to do next. Dillon glared from the swings, trying to figure out what his cousin will do. Chance shook his hands in nervousness. Layla swung her hips to and fro. 

Chance finally got the nerve to say something. "Layla, will you go out on a date with me?"

Layla felt relieved. "Of course. I've been waiting for you to ask ever since you turned into a teen."

"Why?"

"Because I think that you're attractive."

"You do?"

"Why wouldn't I? Your dirty blond hair, your muscles, and your amazing smile are all perfect. I can't wait for our date. When is our date?"

"Tonight, if you want."

"Absolutely. But where?"

"The Dino Bite Cafe."

"I would love that."

Layla walked off and Dillon approached his cousin. "Nice work, little cousin. She's kinda hot." 

"Aren't you gay?"

"What? I can't call a girl hot?"

"Not if the girl is my girlfriend."

"She's not yet your girlfriend."

"After tonight, she'll definitely be calling me her boyfriend."

"Whatever. Let's just head home so you can get ready for tonight."

When the two boys arrived home, they spent the next few hours trying to prepare Chance for his first date. Dillon would pick out outfits, but Chance would deny every one of them. 

Chance went to his drawers and pulled out a nice red shirt. He showed it to Dillon, who gave approval. Along with the shirt, Dillon gave Chance a pair of khaki pants. 

"Get dressed." Stated Dillon. 

"Why?"

"Because, your date with Layla begins in twenty minute. You don't have much time to waste."

"Can you please leave the room?"

"Chance, just change. We're cousins, and both boys, it doesn't matter. Just get dressed then we have to head to the car."

Chance dressed into the outfit and the two went to the museum. Dillon dropped Chance off at the entrance and drove back home. Chance was nervous about his first date, but he built up the courage to enter the building. He walked inside and tried looking for Layla. 

Chance met up with Layla at the velociraptor exhibit. Layla had on a short pink and purple dress with her hair in braids. She wore heels that compliment her outfit. 

The two walked to the other side of the building to be at the Dino Bite Cafe. Once inside the small restaurant, the pair were greeted by Shelby. The pink Dino Charge Ranger sat the couple down at a booth and left the menus. 

"I'll be back to take your orders." Shelby said as she walked away.

Minutes later, Shelby came back with her notepad. After the orders were placed, Chance and Layla made small talk.

After the meal, Chance paid the bill and he escorted him and Layla outside. He placed his arm around her waist. 

"Tonight was lovely. I loved the rojo tea." Layla said. 

"The rojo tea is a new product that they're trying out. And by the way, I loved spending tonight with you."

"I love tonight too."

"So, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Absolutely."

"Awesome."

When the two reached Chance's house, they went to his room. Chance played a slow song and the two of them slow danced for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate if you leave ideas in the comments. Thanks for all the people that did. And I hope you enjoy the story.


	35. Group Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon, TK, Layla, Chance, Aurora, and Colby have a group date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for the wait and for this chapter being short. I've been low on ideas. Please leave ideas in the comments, I need all the help I can get.

Dillon sat at the kitchen table feeding Justin. Ever since the new baby came along, Dillon hasn't been paying much attention to anyone else. His little brother was his main priority, and even TK wasn't getting any attention.

Minutes later, Matt walked upstairs. He noticed how stressed Dillon looked. He grabbed his oldest nephew's hand and pulled him to the living room. 

"Uncle Matt, what are you doing?" Dillon asked. "I have to finish feeding Justin."

"I'll get Karone to finish feeding him." He answered. "You need a break from everything."

"Why?"

"Because I've seen you all week looking stressed out. You need to relax and take a day off." 

"But Karone and you can't handle both Justin and Astronema."

"Your dads will be home shortly. They'll help us."

"What do you expect me to do today?"

"I have things planned out for you. Just headed to the Dino Bite in an hour."

Meanwhile, Chance and Layla walked through the park. The couple held hands and stared happily at each other. 

As the pair walked down the concrete path, they saw another couple walking towards them. This couple had on yellow and orange. When they got closer, the other couple was clear to see. It was Aurora and Colby. 

The four Rail Rangers quickly gathered and had a group hug. The two girls hugged longer, and the two boys shook hands.

"What are you two doing here?" Layla asked as they all straightened up. 

"We could sake you two the same question." Aurora said. 

"We wanted to get some fresh air before our double date with Dillon and TK."

"Why are you double dating with them?"

"Dillon's uncle asked us. He thinks that it will help calm Dillon's stress."

"Do you two want to come and make it a group date?" Chance asked. 

"If you want us." Said Colby. 

"Great. Meet at the Dino Bite in an hour."

As time went on, it was the moment for the group date. Dillon stood outside the entrance of the cafe. He was shaking, which TK noticed. TK went closer to his boyfriend and held his hand in comfort. After Dillon was calm, the two went inside.

Shelby approached the two boys and walked them to the table where the others are. Dillon and TK took their seats and the group ordered.

Aurora and Layla chatted about typical girl stuff, but the boys stayed quiet. Aurora noticed Dillon looking down. 

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked Dillon. 

"I'm just worried about Justin."

"Why are you worried about your little brother?"

"Because I've been next to him ever since he came along. I've hardly ever left his side."

"Enjoy tonight. Have fun with your friends and forget all responsibilities for one night."

With that, Dillon did. He cheered up and had fun with his teammates. Even though the group date felt more like a get together, the friends had a great time. 

When Dillon got home that night, he went to check up on Justin. When Dillon noticed that his brother was asleep, he went to his own room and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, please leave ideas in the comments.


	36. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon wakes up in the basement and learns that his dads stopped loving him. Is it real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been busy with other work. But I'm back. This chapter was written by TweetyBird711.

Dillon woke up the next morning not feeling himself today because he woke up in the basement, on an old beat up bed, and his clothes all tore up. Dillon made a confused look on his face, he heard his baby brother, Justin, crying. He went up the basement stairs, and found his Uncle Matt, Aunt Karone, and cousins Chance and Astronema sitting in the kitchen table having breakfast.

"Dillon what are you doing out of the basement? If your dads finds you out of the basement they will bet you." Matt said with a scared look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Uncle Matt? My dads love me, and I heard Justin crying and came to see what he needs." Dillon said with a smile on his face.

"Dillon, what are you talking about? Your dads don't love you any more." Matt said.

"What?" Dillon said.

Just then his dad's walked into the kitchen, Riley was holding Justin in his arms, saw Dillon, and got mad.

"What the hell are you doing out of the basement, Dillon?" Riley said with an angry look on his face.

"Daddy, I came to check on Justin." Dillon said.

"That doesn't matter, Dillon. You came up here without permission." Chase said with an angry look on his face.

"Papa, what are you talking about?" Dillon said with a scared look on his face.

"You don't remember? We stopped loving you after you became a teenager." Riley said.

"What do you mean you stop loving me?" Dillon said with a scared look his face.

"Well, after you became a teenage, we were disappointed that we didn't get to see you grow up the normal way, so we decided to take are anger out on you." Chase said.

Dillon was shocked and couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was just like what he heard from his real father, that he wanted a daughter but instead he got a son. Take his anger out on him. 

"Now we have to punish you for not listening." Riley said.

He gave Justin to Karone. Karone, Matt, Astronema, and Chance left the room. Chase and Riley both at the same time beat Dillon up.

"DADS, STOP BEATING ME" Dillon said, scared for life. Then he blacked out. 

"Dillon, wake up, you are having a bad dream." Dillon heard someone.

Dillon woke up with tears in his eyes, he saw that he was in his room, and he saw Riley in his room.

"Dillon, it's ok." Riley said while hugging his teenage son.

"Daddy, do you and Papa still love me?" Dillon asked with tears in his eyes and hugging his daddy.

"Dillon, me and your Papa will always love you." Riley said.

"I had a dream where you and Papa stopped loving me, and you started to beat me." Dillon started to cry well he told his daddy.

All Riley could do was hold his son in his arms.  
"It's ok, Dillon, it's ok." Riley said with tears coming out of his eyes.

When the two boys stopped crying. "Daddy, can you stay with me tonight?" Dillon asked.

"Sure thing, Dillon." Riley said as he climbed into bed with his son.

Riley put his arm around his teenage son's shoulders and Dillon snuggled closely to his daddy chest.

"I love you Daddy, very much." Dillon said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, Dillon, I love you too." Riley said with tears in his eyes and snuggled close to his son.

Dillon slept comfortable and knew he was safe because he felt safe in his daddy arms. That night, Dillon didn't have another bad dream again.


	37. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new monsters stirs conflict between Dillon and TK. The end result is tragic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school work and other projects. I'm currently on spring break, which means I'll be posting just about everyday for a while. Thanks for waiting and reading the story. Please feel free to leave any notes, ideas, and comments below.

Saturday morning came along and it was not like the other Saturday's. Usually, Dillon would take care of Justin or spend time with family. But today, his dads took Justin to a playdate. And Matt, Karone, Chance, and Astronema went to the park. Now, Dillon was left home alone on a Saturday morning. 

As Dillon was about to sit on the couch, he heard the front door open and then close. TK walked into the living room and sat next to his boyfriend. 

"What are you doing here?" Dillon asked. 

"I can't come and see my lover?"

"You can, but why did you?"

"I saw everyone else leave, so I thought I would come and see what you were doing."

"I'm mostly just going to sit here and watch TV. You can join if you want."

"Sure."

Dillon turned on the TV the couple watched some old sitcom. Dillon stared blankly at the screen, and TK frowned. 

TK was a little upset that they didn't do something different. He loved Dillon with every bone in his body, but they've been doing the same thing for the past few months. Whenever they would get together, they would just watch TV. Nothing exciting happens anymore. 

TK stood up and went to the kitchen. Dillon looked over to see what his boyfriend was doing, but couldn't clearly see him. TK returned moments later with a wooden basket. 

"What's that for?" Dillon asked. 

"I'm taking you on a picnic." TK said as he grabbed Dillon by the hand. "Let's go."

TK and Dillon walked all the way to a river that was by the park. TK spread out a blanket and Dillon set all the food. The pair enjoyed their time and soon went for a walk. 

As the two strolled through the park, they watched how the breeze would move the flowers. The air was just cool enough to be comfortable. It was perfect, until a monster appeared. 

The monster jumped in front of the two rangers. His head had four sides to it, and each side had a different emotion on it. He carried a staff in his left hand. 

"Who are you?" Asked TK. 

"I'm Emoticon." Stated the monster. "I was sent here by Heckyl to cause mischief. And it looks like I've stumbled across the green and blue Rail Rangers. I can only guess how much fun I have in store for you two."

Dillon and TK morphed and attacked Emoticon. So far, they were doing good, but their luck ended when they were blasted with Emoticon's staff. 

As soon as Dillon and TK were hit, they immediately turned to each other and fought one another. Emoticon stood by and laughed at what he had done. He had made the couple angry at each other and made them fight.

TK threw Dillon to the ground and pulled out his sword. He held the weapon to Dillon's throat and almost swung. Dillon grabbed the sword and flung TK next to him.

When the two stood up, they stood in fighting positions. Neither one moved. 

"Come on. Fight me." TK said.

"No. You fight me." Said Dillon.

"Is a certain green wimp scared to fight?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"You were scared of that nightmare you had the other night."

"I told you that in confidence. You said you would never talk about that."

"Well, I just talked about it. What are you going to do about it? You'll probably go cry to your daddies. And after you do, you'll just watch TV. I don't know what I saw in you to make my want to date you."

With that, Dillon attacked TK with everything that he has. During the fight, the other Rail Rangers appeared. 

Chance and Aurora tried to handle the couple, and the others fought Emoticon. When Emoticon was defeated, Dillon and TK went back to normal. 

When Dillon and TK snapped out of the spell, they stared at each other. Both had a sad look on their face. Dillon had a tear running down his face. 

TK walked over to him, but Dillon turned away. As TK placed a hand on Dillon's back, Dillon pushed it off. 

"What's wrong?" TK asked. "Why are you crying?"

"It's because of you." Dillon said while his voice cracked. 

TK became shocked. "Why?"

"It's because of what you said to me."

"Dillon, I was under a spell. I couldn't control what I was saying."

Layla stepped up. "TK, you need to know something. While the others and I were fighting Emoticon, I scanned Emoticon's data. Turns out, Emoticon's power is to make people express how they really feel."

Dillon faced the group with more tears on his face. "So you did mean what you said."

TK looked down. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" TK asked while looking up. 

"I mean you and I. I'm breaking up with you." Stated Dillon as he walked off. 

Dillon felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, but felt relieved to know how TK felt about him. He didn't look back, he just kept walking until he reached home.


	38. No Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon experiences his first heartbreak, but his Papa tells him something.

A heart is supposedly a symbol of love and well built, but one heart is shattered into a million pieces. Hearts are meant to make people happy, but one heart is causing pain. 

I'm a dark room, a boy laid on a bed with his eyes closed. He was trying to keep the tears in, but sadly, it wasn't working. His tears escaped his eyes and ran all the way down his face. 

This boy is Dillon Randall-Griffin. His heart was recently broke by his true love, well, his once true love. His heart shattered throughout his body and is causing him to cry.

As he looked up at his bedroom ceiling, the fan attached was turned on. It turned slowly, but had just enough speed to cause a breeze. 

The breeze made its way to Dillon and caused his hair to move from one side of his face to the other. He ignored it and pulled a blanket over his entire body.

Meanwhile, his fathers were downstairs pacing around the living room. Ever since their son ran up to his room, the two of them stayed down and tried discussing what to say to their teenage son. Neither one of them knew the reason why their son was like this, and neither could think of anything to say.

Riley stayed calm and tried thinking as to why Dillon was upset, but his mind was completely blank. He ran every situation in his mind, but not a single one seemed reasonable as to why Dillon is in his current situation. Even though he wanted to help is distraught child, he felt useless. 

Chase, on the other hand, got angry. He was sure that someone had hurt his son, and he was determined to find out who. He had his right hand in a fist and slammed it down on a side table. 

The bang startled Riley, which caused him to face his fiancé. Riley had fear on his face, only because he had never seen Chase so angry before. Chase looked like he was about to explode all over the room.

"Chase, baby, what's wrong?" Riley asked gently as he walked over and placed a hand on Chase's shoulder. 

Chase looked at the hand on his shoulder and carefully grabbed it. He turned to face Riley. The two stared into each other's eyes as Chase started to ease up on the anger.

"You know what's wrong." Stated Chase as softly as he could. "Our sixteen year old son is up in his room crying as hard as he can. And there is nothing we could do because we don't know what's going on with him."

Chase began to sob a little. Riley pulled him closer and started to rub his hair. Chase had always loved when Riley would run his hand through his hair to try to calm him.

"There's something that we could do." Said Riley as he pulled back from their embrace. "We could go upstairs and talk to our son. He might need someone to talk to."

"What if he doesn't want us up there right now?"

"Trust me, an upset teenager always wants someone to care for them."

Chase and Riley slowly made their way to the staircase. The pair took the first step, and they slowly made their way up. 

With each step they took, the ground felt like it was shaking. The closer they got to the top, the longer it felt to reach the final step. When they finally reached the top, they slowly made their way to Dillon's room.

Riley stood in front of Dillon's bedroom door with a calm look on his face. He raised his hand, but didn't knock. He faced Chase for reassurance. When Chase nodded, Riley knocked on the door. 

Seconds passed until the pair heard the son walk to the door. The door opened to show Dillon with the most depressed look. 

"What do you two want?" Dillon asked. His voice was cracking, his eyes were red, tears were all over his face, and his clothes were all wrinkled.

"We came to talk to you," Chase said quietly. "But we mainly came to listen."

"We love you, Dillon." Said Riley. "We're your fathers, and we want to know what's going on."

Dillon quickly hugged both of his fathers and cried on their shoulders. He pulled them into his room and shut his door. He sat on the bed as Chase and Riley stood in front of him.

"What's bothering you?" Riley asked. 

"Promise that neither of you would get angry?" Dillon asked. 

"Promise."

"TK and I broke up."

Chase got angry again. "What! Why would he break up with you?"

"Actually, I broke up with him."

"Why? The two of you are perfect for each other."

"He said some hateful things to me. What he said really left a mental scar. I had to break up with him because I didn't want to be with someone who would say those hurtful comments to me." Dillon stated as a tear rolled down his face.

His fathers sat beside him and gave him a big hug. They knew what their son was going through, and they knew that the only thing to do is wait.

Chase turned Dillon's head so he could tell something to him. "Dillon, listen to what I'm about to say. No broken hearts. That's a phrase my mother kept telling my sister and I while we were growing up. She said that phrase whenever Chloe or I would get upset over my dad leaving us. Even though I needed time with my healing heart, that phrase helped a lot. What also helped was the fact that I had her to help me along the way. You have Daddy and I to help you through this tough time."

"Thanks." Dillon said. "If you two don't mind, I would like to sleep."

His fathers walked out of his room and quietly shit the door. When they reached downstairs, they went to the kitchen. 

"There's one problem with the two of the breaking up." Riley stated. 

"What would that be?" Asked Chase. 

"Their both Rail Rangers. They fight on the same team, so they'll have to see each other and work together."

"I didn't think of that."

"What will they do?"

"They'll either have to handle things maturely and work together as teammates and be friends, or make up and get back together."

"Chase!"

"Well, those are the two options."

"Either way, they'll have to make up their minds sooner or later."

With that, the two kissed and went to their room. They knew that their son needed space and time to feel better. But they all need to know one thing: no broken hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas or comments, feel free to leave them below.


	39. Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galaxy Rangers and Aaron return. Leo and Kendrix has an announcement to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by TweetyBird711

On Mirinoi, Aaron was in his room thinking about Dillon. He still had feelings for the green ranger, but knows he can't do anything about how he feels. He knows Dillon is dating TK, so that's an obstacle. He's no longer a Rail Ranger, and knows he probably won't be again after what he did to TK. 

Down on Earth, Karone sat on her bed thinking about her team on Mirinoi. She missed how they would chat about the monsters they defeated, or how wonderful space was. After a few minutes of thinking, she grabbed her laptop and opened her e-mail to write to her team.

_Dear Galaxy Rangers,_

_It has been a long time since I last saw any of you, and I wanted to let you know what I've been up to._

_As you know, I've meet the most wonderful man ever. Matt takes perfect care of me and makes sure I'm happy, and we got engaged. Also, he's an excellent father to our kids._

_Matt and I have a pair of twins, one boy and one girl. I named the girl Astronema as a memory of my past. My son, Chance, transformed into a teenager and became the new red Rail Ranger._

_Riley, my brother-in-law, got engaged to his boyfriend. The two of them recently adopted another son, this one named Justin._

_For some sad news, Dillon and TK broke up. A monster place a spell on TK to make him say how he really feels, and he said hurtful things to Dillon. In the end, Dillon broke up with TK and spent the longest time crying._

_Anyway, life in Amber Beach is amazing. The people are nice, the weather is lovely, and it's like I belong here. But it doesn't compare living on Terra Venture with you all. I hope each one of you are enjoying Mirinoi and I hope we can meet sometime._

_Sincerely, Karone_

After reading what she had wrote, Karone hit send. She placed the laptop back underneath her bed and went to the living room. 

Some time later on Mirinoi, Kendrix opened her computer and noticed she received something from Karone. She clicked the message and read the letter. 

Aaron walked into the room and looked over his mom's shoulders to read the letter. His mouth dropped open when he learned the Dillon and TK broke up. He knew that this was his chance to get Dillon.

Later, the Galaxy Rangers and Aaron gathered to have a meeting. The group stood in a circle with Kendrix a little further up. 

"I propose that we visit Karone in Amber Beach." Stated the former pink ranger. 

When everyone seemed to agree, they packed into the ship and set off toward Earth. But Aaron was kind of nervous because of what his former team will think of him. 

The next day, Matt and Karone were asleep in their room. Chase and Riley were in the kitchen making breakfast. Chance and Dillon were taking care of Astronema and Justin. When a knock was at the door, Dillon got up to answer the door. 

"Hello." Dillon said as the door was opening. 

To his surprise, he saw the entire Mirinoi crew. When he was counting all of them, he noticed Aaron in the back. He immediately tensed up when he saw his former leader. 

"Hey, Dillon. We came to visit Karone." Kendrix said. Dillon invited them all inside and smiled. As Aaron passed, Dillon frowned and froze. 

"Nice to see you again, Dillon." Aaron said nervously. 

"Nice to see you too." Dillon replied. 

Aaron walked over to his cousin. When he arrived, he saw how nervous he was and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dillon noticed and a look appeared on his face. 

"Aaron, this is my cousin, Chance." Stated Dillon. "He's the new red Rail Ranger."

"Nice to meet you." Chance and Aaron said at the same time. The two shook hands as Dillon walked off. 

Dillon walked downstairs and woke up Matt and Karone. The pair groaned as they sat up. 

"Dillon, why are you waking us up?" Matt asked. 

"Karone has some guests." Dillon said as he walked out. 

After getting dressed, Matt and Karone made their way upstairs. It wasn't until they reached the living room that they noticed the Mirinoi crew. 

"It's been a long time since we've last seen you." Damon said. 

"Took you long enough to get up here." Joked Kai. 

"I've missed you." Maya said. 

"I've missed you too." Stated Karone as she hugged the yellow ranger. She then pulled away. "It's nice seeing all of you."

"It's nice to see you." Leo told her. While Karone was catching up with her friends, Dillon took Chance and Aaron to the guy house to see the others.

"Look who came to visit." Dillon said as the three of them walked into the house. 

"Who?" Asked TK. 

Dillon, Chance, and Aaron walked into the kitchen, which made the others gasped. TK sternly walked over to Dillon. 

"What's he doing here?" TK asked angrily. 

"TK, calm down. He's here because his parents came to visit Karone. He's not going to be here long." Reassured Dillon. 

"I remember what happened between him and I."

Aaron stood in front of TK. "TK, I'm sorry about that. I was just upset."

"Fine." Said TK, still a little frustrated. Luna and Willis took the blue ranger outside to calm down. 

In town, the Galaxy Rangers were given a tour of Amber Beach. They saw the park, the beach, and the dinosaur museum. 

After eating at the Dino Bite Café, Kendrix thought about how nice Amber Beach was. She grabbed Leo and pulled him to the side. 

"Baby, I think I want to stay here for a while." Kendrix said. 

"What for?" Asked her husband. 

"I've missed Earth, and I wanted to relive the Earth experience before I go back to Mirinoi."

"If that's what you want, then I guess you, I, and Aaron could stay a little longer."

When the two went back to their group, they told them their plans. The others were excited and they knew that these was right. 

When they went back to the main house, Aaron and the other two boys were on the couch. Leo told his son that they were staying for a few weeks. 

Aaron smiled, knowing that this is his chance to spend more time with Dillon. He wanted him to be his boyfriend, and it is his mission to accomplish before he leaves.


	40. Family Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Randall-Griffin's spend the day at the park. This chapter is written by TweetyBird711

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long time since posting. I've been super busy with school and I've been having health issues. I promise to post whenever I can. And if you have any ideas for chapters, please leave them in comments.

In the morning, Riley woke up and noticed the sun was shining bright. No clouds were in the sky, the air was perfect, and he was in a happy mood. 

Chase finally woke up in with a smile across his face. "Good morning, Baby Raptor."

Riley turned to his fiancé. "Morning."

Riley smirked, which gained the attention of Chase. Chase stepped out of bed and walked toward Riley. As he got behind him, Chase wrapped his arms around Riley's waist. 

"What are you thinking about?" Chase asked. 

"What makes you think that?" He replied. 

"I know the faces you make. This face you have now is the face of you having an idea."

"I was just thinking about us as a family spending time out somewhere."

"I think that's a great idea. It will also give the two of us to spend time with our two sons."

Meanwhile, Dillon stayed in his bed. His head rested on top of his pillow, his eyes stared at the ceiling fan, and his hands were placed on his stomach. 

His mind was racing with the thought that Aaron was back. He knew Aaron wanted to be his boyfriend, but since TK was out of the picture, he knew Aaron would be trying to start something.

As Dillon got out of bed, he headed down the stairs. When he reached the bottom step, he heard some noise from the kitchen. He stepped around the corner and entered the kitchen. 

Dillon noticed his Papa putting food in containers, and his Daddy was putting the containers in a basket. Chase noticed his older son and smiled.

"What are you two making?" Dillon asked. 

"I've decided that all of us need to spend time together as a family. So I've came to the conclusion of doing a picnic in the park." Riley answered.

"Go wake up Justin and get him dressed." Chase said. Dillon did what he was told and went to his little brother's room.

Dillon walked into the nursery and saw that Justin was already awake and standing in his crib. The past year with the new child has been hectic, but they loved it. Justin is now a little over a year old and can walk, a little.

Dillon picked Justin up and changed him into a blue and orange outfit. Justin was placed on the ground and he wobbled to get his diaper bag. Dillon filled Justin's bag with a change of clothes, some toys, and diapers.

Dillon went to outside with Justin in his arms. He strapped the child into his car seat and closed the door. Once Dillon was in the car, Chase drove off.

When the family arrived at the park, Riley placed all of their stuff underneath a shady tree. Chase pulled off two branches of a tree and gave one to Dillon.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" Dillon asked. 

"We're going to do some trying." The black ranger replied. 

"I thought this was suppose to be a time to relax."

"It will, after we battle."

The two had a quick dual, with Riley and Justin watching. For the most part, both the father and son were equally matched, but in the final moments, Dillon won. 

"You're turning into your Daddy every day." Said Chase.  

"Now it's my turn." Stated Riley as he grabbed the branch from Chase. As Riley and Dillon battled, Chase played with Justin.

As the two fought, Dillon noticed how Riley's battle style was different from Chase's. Riley was always one step ahead and blocked most of Dillon's attacks. In the end, Dillon won. 

Afterwards, the family ate and talked. During the meal, Justin would babble some stuff that the others couldn't understand. 

Once the food was all gone, the family walked around the park. As time went on, Justin became fussy and they decided it was time to leave and head home.


	41. I Dream of Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon dreams and has a different view on Aaron.

After a fun day with his family, Dillon was ready for a good nights rest. After saying goodnight to his dads and brother, he went upstairs to get ready for bed. 

He did his nightly routine of showering, brushing teeth, and putting on pajamas. As he was brushing his teeth he began getting even more tired than what he already was. 

Dillon entered his room and turned off the lights. He got into his bed and pulled the blankets over his body. As he slept, his dream was coming in. 

He dreamt that he was with Layla. The two were talking about their team and about teammates. Then their morphers went off. 

"Look at this, I was right." Dillon said. 

"What do you mean?" Layla asked. 

"I was right about where our next teammate is."

"Where?"

"The planet Mirinoi."

"How are we going to get there?"

"With a rocket ship."

So with the help of Dr. Oliver, Dillon and Layla were launched into space. As they flew in outer space, the were amazed at the beauty that they saw. The stars were even more shiny and beautiful. 

Soon they landed on the jungle planet Mirinoi. They walked until they reached a large stone with swords in it. Dillon knew that the swords were the Quasar Sabers and belonged to the Galaxy Rangers.

Speaking of which, they jumped out and appeared in front of Dillon and Layla. The two didn't know what to do. 

"Who are you?" Dillon asked. 

"We're the Galaxy Rangers." Leo said. "I'm the red and the leader. Maya's the yellow, Damon green, and Kai blue."

"Well, I'm the green Rail Ranger."

"And I'm the pink." Said Layla. 

"Aren't there five of you?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah, but Kendrix is at home." Explained Maya. 

Leo realized something. "Did you say Rail Ranger."

"Yes sir." Dillon said. "Do you have any information about us."

"Yeah, in a way. My son is your red ranger."

"Great! We came looking for him."

"Ok then, let's all go to my place."

The six of them all walked to Leo's house, which was an enormous tree house. They waked in and was greeted by Kendrix. 

"Dillon and Layla, this is my wife, Kendrix." Leo said as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Nice to meet you two." Kendrix said. 

Suddenly a teen boy walked into the room. And when he did, Dillon couldn't look away from him. The boy was so gorgeous. 

Leo walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dillon, Layla, this is Aaron. My son and your red ranger."

Aaron stepped forward and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you two."

Layla shook his hand and gestured to Dillon to do the same, but all Dillon could do was stare at Aaron's face. Layla had to bump Dillon to snap him out of his phase. 

Dillon shook his hand and instantly felt his cheeks becoming red. He turned away so that Aaron couldn't see him blushing.

"Now that we're together, shouldn't we head back to Earth?" Asked Aaron. 

"Great idea. Let's go." Said Layla

"Mom, dad, can I go to Earth with them?"

"Sure." Kendrix told him. "But be careful and have fun."

With that, the three teens boarded the rocket and launched away. Aaron waved bye to his parents and they waved back. 

When they reached Earth, Layla and Aaron were at Layla's house working out a living arrangement with her father. 

As Dillon was walking home, he could only think about Aaron. He continually thought about his smile and his entire facial features. He actually thinks he might be in love with his leader.

As he thought, everything went black and all that was heard was an alarm clock. 

Dillon woke up from his dream and was conflicted. 

"It was all a dream." Dillon told himself. "I don't even find him hot. I don't even like him."

A slight pause. 

"Or do I?"

Dillon smacked his head for saying that. He couldn't possibly have feelings for Aaron after everything that went on with Aaron. But, then he started thinking. 

"Well, he is smoking hot. But I just recently went through a breakup with TK. I'm not ready for another relationship just yet."

Dillon then went back to sleep, not caring what time it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! And I'm finally going to keep moving forward with story!


	42. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon and Aaron's families go to the mall. Aaron does something for Dillon.

"Do I really like Aaron that way, I mean I like him but do I love him to be my second boyfriend." Dillon thought to himself.

After thinking about Aaron, Dillon heard the front door open and he heard voices. When he came downstairs he was shocked to see who it was. It was Aaron with his parents. Dillon blushed when Aaron saw him.

"H... hi Aaron." Dillon said nervously.

"Hi Dillon." Aaron said with a smile on his face.

"Dillon, we're going to show Leo, Kendrix, and Aaron some stores they wanted to see." Riley said.

"Ok daddy." Dillon said.

So Dillon got Justin and they went to the store with Aaron and his parents. Riley, Chase, and Dillon showed Leo, Kendrix and Aaron around the Amber Beach mall.

Once they got to the mall, they started walking around. Riley and Chase took Leo and Kendrix to some stores that they like to shop at. While they did that Dillon had Justin in his stroller walking with Aaron. While they were walking, an elderly lady stopped Dillon and Aaron in there tracked.  
"How cute, what's his name?" The lady asked.

"His name's Justin." Dillon said.

" What's your name?" The lady asked them.

"I'm Dillon and this is Aaron." Dillon said.

"Well Dillon and Aaron I hope you take very good care of your son Justin." The lady said.

"No, lady Justin's not my..." Dillon said and he was pretty sure his face was red.

"It's nice to see gay parent's walking around a public place like the mall." The lady smiled.

"Thanks lady we will." Aaron said because he saw how red Dillon face was.

"My name is Allison." Allison said.

"Nice to meet you Allison." Aaron said.

"Did you adopted him or did you pay someone to have him?" Allison asked.

"We adopted him Allison." Dillon told her.

"You two make a cute couple and I hope you'll be great dad's." Allison said.

"Thank you Allison." Aaron replied.

"What was that?" Dillon asked while Both of them were leaving.

"I don't know, Allison through we were Justin's parent's and I went along with it." Aaron said.

"First, you know Justin's my little brother. Second, we are not boyfriends. Third, do we look like gay teen parent's." Dillon said with an angry look on his face.

"I'm sorry Dillon. I shouldn't have said anything to Allison." Aaron said.

Dillon and Aaron walked back to the store were there parents were at. It was lunchtime and the two families went to the food court to have some lunch.

While the two families were eating, Aaron was thinking about how he was going to make up with Dillon. While eating, Aaron thought of a wonderful idea. After eating, Aaron told his parents that he needed to go somewhere. So Aaron took Justin with him. While pushing Justin in his stroller, they saw the jewelry store.

In the jewelry store Aaron had Justin in his arms and they were looking at some bracelets that Aaron wanted to buy for Dillon. The sells lady saw Aaron and Justin and she walked up to Aaron.

"Are you looking for something for your wife?" The sells lady asked.

"I'm looking for something for my boyfriend." Aaron said.

"Ok, what are you looking to gave to you're boyfriend?" 

"I saw the sign in front that said special make your own bracelet with different gems and charms."

"Yes, what have all this gems and charms here." The sells lady showed Aaron. 

Aaron sow different colored gems and different shaped charms. He saw train charms and he sow some dinosaurs charms as well. He ended up picking some red, green and black gems with some train and dinosaur charms.

After finishing the bracelet Aaron paid for it. He walked back to the food court to find out that everything was the same.


	43. Ranger Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rail and Buster Rangers have a sleepover, but when certain news can create some damage between team pops up, emotions fly. A new threat arrives.

The time had finally come for the Rangers to have some fun and a break from the stress that comes with fighting evil. Both teams decided that the all should have a giant sleepover at Dillon's house. 

Throughout the day, the Rangers decorated the Randall-Griffin residence into a slumber party paradise. Snacks were all over the kitchen, lights were strung across all the walls, blankets pinned to the walls, sleeping bags covering the living room floor, and party games sprawled throughout the house. 

The girls were currently out shopping for so called "perfect pajamas" for a one night sleepover. The guys were finishing up the set up by hanging up streamers. 

Dillon was on top of a ladder pinning up a piece of a green streamer when he noticed Chance holding the ladder. When Dillon stepped down, he contemplated on what he should do next. 

"Chance, can I tell you something in secret?" Dillon asked. 

"Sure. But from who? Parents or the team?" Chance replied. 

"Neither. I just need to tell somebody this and you're the only one I can trust since you're my cousin. I had a dream a few nights ago and in it I had very, I mean VERY, strong romantic feelings for Aaron. Now all I can think about is him. I don't know if I really want to be with him or if it's just my mind playing tricks on me." Dillon said with tears almost coming out. Ever since that night, he has been a wreck trying to figure it out. 

Chance was in complete shock. 

"Dillon, I'm saying this because I care about you, but you're such a dumbass."

"Excuse me."

"Do you not remember what Aaron did? He fought and injured another team member. That's how he got his powers revoked and how I received them and turned into a teenager. It's just your mind playing tricks on you. There is absolutely no way that you can have feelings for suck a fool like Aaron."

"That's what I thought but the dream was so realistic."

"What's that got to do with anything? If anything, it was a nightmare."

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone, especially TK."

"Why? Y'all broke up like three months ago or something like that. He should be over you by now, and you should be over him."

"Just please don't say anything until I can figure this stuff out"

"Fine. But you owe my something."

"What?"

"One of your condoms. Me and Layla are planning on doing it tonight."

"CHANCE! Tonight is supposed to be about having fun." Dillon stated as he slapped Chance's arm. 

"I know, and Layla and I are wanting some extra fun later tonight."

Dillon just sighed. "They're in my dresser, top drawer."

"Thanks, cous."

As the day went on, the Rail Rangers and Buster Rangers had the best time for the first time in forever. They laughed so hard that their stomachs were hurting. They ate so much junk food that they could get sick. But none of them cared as they were together as friends. 

When the time came to play twister, that's when the Rangers had the most fun. Luna, Clay, and Colby were on the mat and all in amazing stances trying not to fall. When Russell spun the spinner, Clay fell trying to reach the yellow circle, which caused the other two to fall with him. The three just laughed, ignored the pain the had acquired when the dropped.  

Layla and Aurora were having a pillow fight, which caused tons of feathers to be flying through the room. Somehow, Luna joined in and knocked the other two out. 

Chance and TK were wrestling like they always do, but this time they didn't notice the punch bowl on the island. They accidentally ran into it and the fruit juice that was in the bowl went soaring and landed on Willis. But before Chance and TK could apologize, Willis laughed it of and threw some salsa at them. 

Some after, everyone joined in and a huge food fight broke out. Cake landed on the wall, soda was spewed on the glass door leading to the backyard, pizza was on the ceiling, and all the Rangers were covered from head to toe in food. Best of all, the boys were relieved when the girls didn't scream their heads off when their new pajamas got messed up. 

The teens ended up on the living room floor laughing and saying that they didn't want the night to end. 

"DILLON THOMAS RANDALL-GRIFFIN!!!!" Chase shouted at the top of his lungs when he noticed the mess the teens made. 

"Fuck." Dillon said. 

"Looks like you're screwed." Interjected Willis

"And not by me for once." TK stated. 

Dillon smacked TK across the head as hard as he could. "Shut the hell up."

"Language!" Shouted Chase. "Who do you think is going to clean this mess up?"

"We will, Papa. I promise. Just please let us enjoy our fun, we really need this."

Chase just couldn't handle any more anger, so he nodded his head and left. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Since no one wanted to answer it, they played multiple rounds of Rock Paper Scissors to see who would get up. TK lost and grunted his way to the door. 

At his surprise, his mother was on the other side. She had a serious face and look liked she needed to say something. 

"Mom? What are you doing here?" TK asked. 

"TK, please step outside and shut the door. I need to talk in private." Tori answered. 

He did what his mother had told and exited the house. His friends were all in shock as they got to see the Blue Wind Ranger. 

"Like mother, like son." Clay stated. "Both blues."

Outside, Tori held her son's hands and looked into his eyes. TK could tell that she was about to cry. 

"Son, your dad going a job offer in Los Angeles and he accepted." Tori told her son. 

"That's great, but why are you sad?"

"He wants all three of us to be together."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you have to quit your ranger duties. There's no way you can live and LA and fight in Amber Beach."

TK was now in tears. "No! This can't be happening. I've made so many friends here and I just can't leave them."

"I wish I can help, but there's nothing I can do. We leave in three days. That should give you enough time to say your goodbyes."

"But what about my powers? They still need a blue ranger."

"That's Dillon's decision to find a replacement."

Tori gave him a kiss goodbye, then got in her car and drove off. TK stood in his places covered in his own tears. 

After everything that he had been through. After all the fights and all the team bonding. He wasn't ready to give it all up. 

Back inside, the rest of the rangers were doing there own little thing. The girls were braiding each other's hair, Willis and Colby were playing Rock Paper Scissors, Clay and Russell were comparing feet size for some strange reason, and Dillon and Chance were discussing plans for who should play with Astronema throughout the week. 

When TK walked inside, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the Blue Rail Ranger. TK pulled Dillon away from the group and went into the the dining room. 

"What's going on?" Dillon asked. 

"My dad wants me to move to LA with him and that means I have to stop being a ranger."

"What?"

"Yeah. And I don't want to, but I have no choice."

"Yes you do. Stand up to your dad and tell him you have responsibilities here to protect Amber Beach. Tell him that you love it here and don't want to leave your friends. Tell him that I still love you and regret breaking up with you!"

Dillon's eyes widened as he stood there in shock. TK was speechless as he thought he would never hear those words. 

As TK went to hug Dillon, Dillon ran away and into the backyard. He ran until he reached the fence surrounding the yard. 

He stared away into the starry night with a single tear running down his face. With these Aaron feelings and this recent spill to TK, he wished he knew what to do. His thoughts were disrupted by what seemed like a humongous star flashing in the sky. 

As it turns out, that star is actually a spaceship home to an intergalactic game show. 

"Galvanax? Do you need anything?" Someone asked. 

"Yeah. Some decent players to take on these Rangers!" Galvanax replied. 

Things were about to get even worse than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!! I've been taking time off to think of new chapters. And I promise more is coming and even a crossover!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. I would like to make this as many chapters as possible. Please leave comments to let me know if you want more, or to give me any ideas. And if you have any tips for me, feel free to tell me.


End file.
